Más allá del Cosmos estas tú
by Tyky
Summary: Meses después de los acontecimientos en Hyrule por parte del tirano de las sombras; todo el reino se encontraba en restauración y lleno de dicha pues su princesa había sido nombrada Reina por fin. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que llegaría un visitante inesperado que en principio parecería una parada inofensiva hasta cierto punto. Crossover ZeldaxMetroid.
1. Mujer misteriosa

Capítulo I "Mujer misteriosa"

En una galaxia lejana, una nave cazadora se encontraba en movimiento sin rumbo fijo al parecer, su piloto estaba descansando de alguna misión concluida satisfactoriamente, aunque estuviese agotada de lo peor, pues a pesar de ser una excelente guerrera, esta vez se sobre paso con ella misma pues tenía meses que no dormía mas que si acaso una hora y eso era mucho decir, añadiendo también que fue una caza bastante pesada.

Aunque optimista o burlona de ella misma sonreía al terminar de escanear su cuerpo para ver el daño en el —eso me pasa por ser tan atrabancada—

Y al parecer no era la única en mal estado pues su nave hacia ruidos extraños en ratos y se tambaleaba erráticamente, quizá era por la huida tan brusca de aquel planeta en donde se efectuaba la misión y varios cañones de algún tipo de rayo le hicieran un daño bastante fuerte del cual apenas viene percatándose.

—Perfecto cazadora, necesitas reparaciones… ¡Demonios! — apretaba los dientes insatisfecha, buscando en el radar algún planeta en donde poner en marcha el auto reparador de la nave pero —Estoy muy lejos de algún lugar tranquilo donde hacer esto…— frustrada y con la pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo no la ayudaban a pensar del todo bien hasta que prefirió usar algún rastreador automático que la llevara hasta ese lugar que quería, "tranquila" por así decirlo, se acomodó en su lugar sin aun quitarse su armadura espacial cerrando sus ojos un rato —No creo que pase algo si cierro los ojos un momento….—

Pero se quedó profundamente dormida mientras la nave, más dañada de lo que pensaba se tambaleaba cada vez más y con una coordenada nueva fijada en su mapa acercándose a una velocidad peligrosa hacia allá…

/

—¡Ah! Ahí va otra— La voz sorpresiva de una joven mujer se escucha por toda su habitación, la cual recargada en una ventana se encontraba mirando el enorme cielo nocturno iluminada por centellares de brillantes estrellas, una brisa leve se hace sentir en ratos moviendo sus castaños cabellos, su rostro fascinado pero pensativo a la vez, el cargo de princesa últimamente la tenía muy agobiada, desde aquel ataque de Zant al reino y su nuevo título de Reina le han llenado de cargas pesadas, tanto políticas como sociales que si antes tenía y le pesaban, pues la ausencia de sus padres a temprana edad la demandaban a estar en todo, esta vez mas como Reina del reino lo era aún más. Quizá no debía quejarse, quizá solo debía poner todo en orden en su cabeza, pero eso llevaría tiempo y tratar de relajarse más; solo ahora quería distraerse viendo estrellas fugaces mientras puede…—Podría estar aquí por siempre…— susurro mientras apoyaba su mano en su mejilla, pero su tranquilidad seria perturbada por el llamado a su puerta

—Princesa, puedo pasar—

La joven dio un sobre salto y aclarando un poco su garganta sin despegarse de la ventana contesto suavemente haciendo que esta entrara cargada de ropa doblada.

—Princesa, ¿Aun despierta? Ya es hora de dormir ¿no le parece? —

La doncella se dirigió al guarda ropa y comenzó a acomodar todo lo que traía, la princesa solo ocultaba más su cabeza en sus brazos perdiendo la vista al paisaje de afuera.

—Majestad, recuerde que mañana tiene una importante fiesta y debe verse fresca y descansada—

La princesa resoplo para sí recordando aquel evento tan "importante" —Solo será una reunión con algunas personas importantes de Hyrule, nada de que emocionarse realmente— suspiro profundamente con enfado y susurro muy por debajo —Otra aburrida reunión—

—Bueno, como usted diga princesa, pero debe admitir que es una fiesta muy esperada pues todo el mundo sabe que en la reunión se prepara parte de la…—

Pero fue interrumpida por la princesa — de la Fiesta de Verano, lo sé— se volteo a verla mientras sonreía con nostalgia —me encanta preparar esa festividad, me recuerda cuando mama estaba…— la habitación se llenó de un leve silencio, pero su doncella comprendió regalándole una bondadosa sonrisa —Ese es el espíritu princesa, pero no se ponga triste, sé qué hará un magnífico trabajo como siempre— dicho eso hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse —Que tenga una buena noche majestad—

La puerta se cerró y una vez más quedo sola, volviendo a sus pensamientos y abrazándose mirando a su alrededor —sí, mañana la "gran reunión" … ¿porque soy la única que cree innecesario todo este alboroto?, digo lo verdadero importante es en una semana, la Fiesta de Verano…

Su mirada se volvió a posar en la ventana mirando una última vez a ese cielo que la tenía cautivada esa noche —Quizá porque todos son ancianos que alardean de su poder político y de sus petulantes pretendientes que tienen para mi…— un escalofrió horrido junto a una mueca de desagrado total le dieron al recordar lo de cada año.

—¡Ah!, ¿Por qué no entienden que no me interesa aun todo eso? Doy gracias a las Diosas que no debo casarme necesariamente para ser coronada como Reina…— Su mirada rápidamente se fijó en unas cuantas estrellas fugaces en el oscuro cielo de Hyrule suspirando una vez más —Quizá ya deba dormir y esperar a que mañana sea un día de lo más tolerable—

Se encamino a su cama y mientras se acostaba apagaba su quinqué —Solo espero que pase el día rápido…— Acomodándose mas en su cama cerraba los ojos la joven princesa cayendo de poco en un profundo y agradable sueño libre de todo pesar…

El Sol estaba en su pleno apogeo, cubriendo todo el basto reino de Hyrule hasta más allá donde tu vista llegaba, hasta en aquel castillo de la realeza que el día de hoy estaba de lo más concurrido, teniendo a la ciudadela y sus alrededores conmocionados con preparativos y demás, todos estaban felices excepto una persona…

El día no pudo comenzar mejor, ajetreado para variar en el gran castillo de Hyrule, todos corrían de un lugar a otro, acomodando las mesas en el gran salón, chefs preparando un enorme banquete para los invitados, los jardineros decoraban con ingenio los enormes patios frontales dándole vida con las flores de la temporada, los guardias que se encontraban por todas partes en mayor número que otras veces y las doncellas de la princesa se encontraban por terminar de vestirla para la ocasión

—Princesa, ¡ha quedado deslumbrante! — eso y más comentaban, pero Zelda no estaba muy emocionada, ella prefería estar en otro lugar que ahí en la mentada reunión, pero no tenia de otra más que asistir como buena soberana que debía ser y tragarse todo eso que sentía, esos impulsos de irse muy lejos, y claro una vez que bajo a la gran sala donde toda la gente estaba reunida ahí en sus trajes de mejor porte llegando a saludar a la princesa. Paso un rato y ya estaba harta de adulaciones que sentía en parte o falsas o con cierto tono de picardía que no le gustaba del todo…

—Majestad, usted está más hermosa en cada visita que damos al castillo— halagaba uno de los nobles del reino a la joven princesa, la cual solo se molestaba en agradecer entre dientes y tratar de alejarse para saludar a sus "queridos" invitados.

—S-si muchas gracias Lord, es un placer tenerlo aquí— rápidamente se escabullo entre la multitud queriendo llegar a un lugar más apartado, sentía de alguna manera que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, ¡demasiado!

Cuando por fin llego a una parte un poco menos concurrida respiro con profundidad queriendo tranquilizarse un poco y tratar de volver sin verse molesta o con sobresaltos.

—¿Por qué esa cara princesa? —

La gobernante se alarmo al oír esa voz, no miraba a nadie cerca que dijera eso, o eso pensaba.

—Por aquí— volvió a hablar aquella misteriosa persona, al voltear se sintió aliviada y con un poco de confianza se acercó a él.

—Es usted, joven Link—

Por un momento en su mente se cruzó la idea de que el no estaría aquí en la reunión, pero recordó con torpeza que al ser el héroe de Hyrule también había sido invitado a tal acontecimiento, y pues no era de esperase pues los sucesos de sus acciones llenas de valor habían ocurrido hacia muy poco tiempo si acaso unos meses atrás y el no tenerlo de invitado sería un castigo grave…y más por sus admiradoras que tenía en todas partes.

—Princesa, le pregunte que por que tenía esa cara—

Indago una vez más el joven héroe, Zelda lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era cierto que ella sentía cierta atracción por así decirlo por él, pues la había salvado y el pasar días con el después de esos sucesos le había agradado su compañía aunque ella no estaba segura de esos sentimientos pues nunca en su vida se había enamorado aun que había cierta sensación de que el quizá no le corresponda de igual manera y la vea como solo la Reina o quizá solo una buena amiga, pero eso no quitaba la razón del por qué su cuerpo la delataba con ese tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—J-joven Link, ¿yo?, ¿Cuál cara? — preguntaba incrédula, pero Link de forma un poco burlona sonreía

—¡Esa!, está muy seria. Más de lo común realmente— coloco su mano en su barbilla analizando esto, esto último obviamente la molesto un poco, ¿seria…ella? ¡Eso es imposible!

—No sé a qué se refiere. Es mi cara de siempre— Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos volteando levemente a otro lado, no quería que el héroe la mirara así de ruborizada, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya la había visto y acercándose a ella coloco un brazo alrededor de ella y con el otro picoteaba las mejillas de su Majestad.

—Eso es mentira, usted no es tan seria— lo decía aun en tono burlón, la princesa rendida ante a su encanto le dijo tímidamente aprovechando el momento —umm, disculpe joven Link, pensaba que si, tal vez usted podría…¿Cómo decirlo? Tal vez usted y y-yo podríamos salir de…umm…—

Pero en ese preciso instante dos chicas se les acercaron tomando y jalando la mano del joven héroe diciendo que eran sus admiradoras y querían que viniese con ellas a presentarles a unos cuantos invitados, el joven héroe le sonrió a la princesa soltándola del abrazo mientras era arrastrado cada vez más hacia la multitud perdiéndose hasta ya no verlo entre el mar de gente.

La princesa bajo la mirada un poco triste mientras se regañaba entre dientes, se regañaba al pensar de esa manera de él —El solo te salvo por que así lo quisieron las Diosas y hasta ahí—

Lentamente la joven gobernante se alejó más del lugar hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario, acercándose a una de las ventanas observando el firmamento tan azul y limpio, haciendo suspirar a la joven. Sus ojos alcanzaban a ver la enorme e imponente Montaña de la Muerte humeante como siempre; el lago Hylia apenas y se alcanzaba a ver bien, los bosques del sur ese verde inconfundible, la región de Ordona; esa estrella fugaz, el enorme puente de Eldin y su… ¡Estrella fugaz!

No, no es posible ver eso a plena luz del Sol —¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?!— se preguntó por fin mortificada, no podía creerlo ¿A caso eso posible tal fenómeno en plena luz del día?

Al verlo por más tiempo se dio cuenta que era algo en llamas, humeante que estaba acercándose a bastante velocidad a punto de caer cerca del castillo, apenas parpadeo un par de veces sin despegar su vista del objeto y fue ahí cuando cayó estrellándose contra el suelo, y claro está, estremeciendo toda la región de Lanayru y sus allegadas, resonando con mucha fuerza en el castillo.

Todos los invitados, ante tal sacudida, gritaron llenos de pánico, corriendo de un lugar a otro, el lugar era un verdadero caos. Zelda seguía perpleja por lo acontecido, pero uno de los guardias le llamo con urgencia

—Majestad ¿Qué debemos hacer con los invitados? Están muy histéricos—

La princesa volviendo en si respondió seriamente —Cierren las puertas, no dejen que nadie salga del castillo, no sabemos que cayó a la tierra. Puede ser peligroso si salen ahora—

Los soldados se miraban confundidos, pero la princesa con un tono amable pero firme los relajo

—No se preocupen, todo esto se solucionará, solo hagan lo que les dije, yo calmare a todo el mundo—

Y llenos de valor por aquellas palabras corrieron a realizar la tarea, mientras la gobernante se dirigía hacia la sala y hablaba con sus invitados.

—Nobles invitados— hablo de manera firme y tranquila —No hay que temer, aquí en el castillo están más seguros. Hasta que no sepamos el origen del sismo no podemos dejarlos salir, les ruego tengan calma—

Finalizando su discurso, los invitados se trataron de calmar al ver a la joven mujer dirigirse con tanta seguridad, aunque ella realmente por dentro estaba aún más preocupada por ese objeto que cayó desde el cielo. Pero su preocupación no duro mucho, uno de los guardias de la puerta Sur, corrió hasta el elegante trono donde se encontraba la princesa

—Princesa Zelda, el objeto se estrelló en el lado sur de la ciudadela, no podemos acercarnos ya que está demasiado caliente ¿Q-que debemos hacer su majestad? —

Zelda se quedó pensando un momento y de manera decidida contesto

—Iré a ver—

Los soldados de alrededor de ella se sorprendieron y rápidamente trataron de impedir aquella precipitada acción.

—P-p-pero princesa, es muy peligroso. Deje que nos encarguemos de esto—

—Dije que iré a verlo. Soy su soberana y debo pensar en la seguridad de todos antes que la mía—

Y una vez más los guardias se lo impidieron —No princesa, también es nuestro deber protegerla—

Pero Zelda insistió e insistió —Es una orden, además me acompañaran. No pasara nada malo—

Los protectores hombres se miraban entre si preocupados, pero al final accedieron a tal petición —Está bien, princesa, pero no haga nada peligroso—

La princesa sonrió feliz y rápidamente se dirigieron a los establos por los mejores caballos —¿Le avisamos al gran Héroe, Majestad? — pero esta pensó un poco recordando lo que paso hacia un rato y respondió un poco molesta

—¡No!, debe estar muy ocupado— haciendo énfasis en "muy" y aunque nadie comprendía el porqué de su respuesta, pero no había tiempo que esperar, tenían que llegar al lugar del impacto.

Los guardias se sentían llenos de temor y angustia, pero Zelda no, ella estaba curiosa y llena de asombro, no podía esperar a llegar.

El lugar estaba repleto de soldados protegiendo el área, sabían que la princesa llegaría y así fue, el capitán de la guardia lo recibió informando inmediatamente lo sucedido, pero Zelda solo no podía dejar de ver aquel objeto inmenso de color naranja rojizo, lleno de humo espeso y negro, enterrado en el suelo…

—¿Me escucho majestad? —

Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza vagamente acercándose poco a poco al objeto, analizándolo con la mirada tratando de comprender todo esto que pasaba, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente levanto su mano para tratar de tocar una parte del extraño objeto, lentamente como si tuviese miedo al mismo tiempo acerco su mano alcanzando a tocar la superficie con sus yemas

—Aún está caliente…— susurro para ella tratando de tocarla con toda la mano, aunque ella estaba un poco tranquila al tocar el inmenso pedazo de metal, el capitán de la guardia estaba que se lo comían los nervios dando saltos y gruñidos al ver cada acción que hacia la princesa al objeto pues tenía miedo que le pasara algo y toda la responsabilidad caía en él, y a pesar de que los guardias lo trataban de calmar era inútil pues se alteraba más.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Le dije que no lo tocara! — exclamaba el pobre capitán con los pelos de punta, pero Zelda que estaba tan ensimismada con su "investigación" ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta lo preocupado que estaban todos preguntando sin chistar

— ¿Ya subieron a revisar? —

—No princesa, aun es peligroso, pero… ¡¿QUÈ HACE?!—

Y sin esperar respuesta trato de escalar por uno de los lados del inmenso objeto, el capitán se dio cuenta, solo había desviado la mirada uno segundos y ella ya estaba casi arriba del todo. Todo el lugar estaba con los nervios al tope por la seguridad de su soberana.

—Eso definitivamente no es una roca…—Se decía al inspeccionar más a detalle la parte de arriba —¿Qué será?... parece algún tipo de metal brillante…pero…—

Trato de agacharse para ver más de cerca y palparlo, pero los gritos del capitán se hacían oír por toda la llanura de Hyrule

—¡PRINCESA!, ¡SE CAERA, YA BAJESE! —

Pero la testaruda chica se limitaba a contestar sin despegar ni un momento los ojos del objeto

—¡Estoy bien capitán! —

Todos no bajaban la mirada en la princesa, ya que, si en caso de algo debían estar atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso o externo, aunque el capitán estaba de lo más nervioso y molesto —Que testaruda es esa niña—

Replico entre dientes, pero para su infortunio lo escucho la princesa desde las alturas

—¿Qué dijo capitán? —

—¡Que se baje! —

—Ya le dije que…no…— algo detuvo a la princesa, se percató que frente a ella había una extraña figura hexagonal gris, se agacho más para poder apreciarla más tocándola por todas las partes posibles y así de repente se escucha un ruido extraño, haciendo que abriera algo.

La princesa soltó un grito por la sorpresa de su descubrimiento, el capitán y los demás soldados no evitaron ver aquella escena y haciendo que su preocupación aumentara.

—¡Princesa! ¿Todo en orden? —

El personal estaba que revolvía todo ahí queriendo trepar por donde mismo que su majestad, pero esta les tranquilizo

—¡Estoy bien! No se alarmen—

Y armada como pudo de valor, trato de asomarse por aquella escotilla que había abierto por accidente, lentamente fue viendo lo extraño de todo esto viendo un tenue pero persistente humo saliendo y nublando un poco la visión hasta que se topó con algo que no podía creer, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza todo esto, era imposible….

—¿U…una mujer…? —

Quedo pensativa sin dejar de observarla mientras apenas escuchaba al capitán de la guardia preguntando por lo que había dicho y tratando de controlarse trato de hablar más claro, pues quizá una vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo si no se apresuraban

—¡Capitán, hay una mujer atrapada! — gritaba alarmada, el lugar estaba lleno de humo y luces parpadeaban por casi todo el lugar, y sentada en algún tipo de silla se encontraba una mujer inconsciente —¡CAPITAN! ¡Venga ahora mismo! — demando ya desesperada y rápidamente los soldados comenzaron a escalar el objeto tratando de llegar hasta donde la princesa…

—¿Qué hace una mujer aquí? —

Se preguntó una vez más.


	2. Al lado de ella

Capitulo II "Al lado de ella"

Las horas habían pasado bastante lentas para todos desde que trasladaron a la misteriosa mujer al castillo, aquella fiesta de hacia un rato había acabado por los acontecimientos sísmicos y el pánico que tenían los invitados pues el peligro había pasado, según ellos, ahora lo que estaba en boca de todos era la llegada de aquella persona pues la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudadela y del castillo miraron lo que encontraron en el lugar de impacto, pero fue tan rápido que nadie supo a ciencia cierta que fue todo ese desfile de soldados y encabezándolo la propia princesa; debía ser algo de suma importancia, se decían unos, otros con miedo sentían que las criaturas del crepúsculo volvían y así sucesivamente los chismes volaban y de aquel castillo nada salía, ni siquiera los soldados más entrometidos sabían que ocurría ahí.

Y si todos pensaban que dentro del castillo estaban al tanto de todo, se equivocaban, estaban aún más intrigados pues la tenían a tan solo unos pasos detrás de una puerta cerrada y celosamente cuidada; buena parte de la servidumbre del castillo y algunos soldados estaban ahí esperando noticias, ¿Cuál era su apariencia? ¿Quién era? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué rayos estaba dentro de ese objeto?, esto último se supo por el temeroso capitán que estaba a cargo de la operación, pero nada más eso sabían.

Los únicos que sabían lo que ocurría eran los que estaban dentro de aquella habitación, el capitán de la guardia, el médico y la princesa, a nadie más le permitían la entrada, y aunque en principio había un alboroto detrás de la puerta se fueron calmando dejando una vez más el lugar en un silencio intranquilo; las horas fueron pasando y de uno a uno se retiraron quedando solo la princesa en la habitación aun cerrada para los demás curiosos del castillo pues según ella si la habitación estuviese llena de personas preguntando y acosando la pobre mujer quizás entre en pánico o algo así.

La tenue luz del crepúsculo entraba por el ventanal iluminando la parte de la habitación, Zelda se encontraba mojando una toalla y con ella limpiaba las mejillas de la extraña mujer, de alguna manera se sentía curiosa y no quería apartarse de su lado mientras recordaba las palabras del médico volvía a mojar la pequeña toalla blanca "Nunca había visto algo así, quizá no despierte nunca", resonaba en su mente aquellas palabras

— ¿Qué hacías dentro de ese objeto?— le preguntaba dejando el trapo húmedo en su frente, no dejaba de contemplarla era hipnotizaste por decirlo de alguna manera, pero lo que le intrigaba era aquella piel azul que cubría su cuerpo, aunque el medico dijo que pudiese ser una extraña enfermedad en la piel o su propia piel, ella no lo sentía seguro en sus palabras y descarto esa opinión creyendo que quizá era algún traje pues al tocarlo se sentía como si fuese uno muy ajustado. —Sé que te recuperaras, yo te cuidare— le decía.

Las horas se pasaron volando y la oscura noche no se hizo esperar cubriendo todo Hyrule; ya a tales horas todo el personal del castillo se encontraba preocupado por su princesa, pues no había bajado a cenar y no informaba nada nuevo desde hacía un buen rato, entonces decidieron intervenir. La niñera de toda la vida de la princesa decidió hablar con ella, quizá a ella si le haga caso pensaba la mujer, acercándose finalmente a la puerta toco firmemente

—Princesa, ¿Me permite pasar? —

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, esto le asusto ¿Quién sabe que le podría hacer esa mujer desconocida? Así que no espero y entro rápidamente gritándole.

—¡Princesa!, ¡Princesa! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? —

El cuarto estaba un poco oscuro y su desesperación le llamaba a voltear el lugar para encontrarla, pero su intranquilidad desapareció como llego pues enfoco su mirada hacia la cama donde la mujer misteriosa seguía dormida y la joven princesa…

—Oh, majestad, se ha quedado dormida—soltó una risa al verla en esa posición, cruzada de brazos y sentada en la silla aun lado de la cama como si custodiara a aquella mujer; ya era tarde para despertarla así que simplemente la arropo y se fue más tranquila…Y así paso la noche al lado de ella.


	3. Un violento despertar

Capitulo III "Un violento despertar"

Las avecillas cantaban alegres por la salida del Sol, su piar resonaba por todas las ventanas del castillo, incluyendo en donde se encontraba la durmiente princesa, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos perezosa.

—Ya amaneció— estirándose y tallando sus ojos, entonces como si apenas recordara algo muy importante salta de la impresión, olvidaba por completo que hacía en aquella habitación de huéspedes, pero la calma volvió a ella al verla ahí aun dormida tranquilamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en la princesa al ver que el rostro de aquella mujer estaba más tranquilo de alguna manera aun no sabía explicarse bien pero así sentía y aunque pareciera que no se movió en toda la noche su respiración era más tranquila.

Zelda se levantó y estiro mejor, se acercó a la cama nuevamente tomando aquel paño de su cabeza para mojarlo un poco y limpiar sus mejillas, después colocándolo de nuevo en su frente, la miro un poco más llegando a ser más que una simple mirada, se acercó de tal manera que casi podía escuchar mejor su respirar y…

—¿Princesa? —

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, al voltear la joven princesa se dio cuenta que ya estaba entrando aquella persona de verdes trajes que interrumpía aquel momento y sin permiso.

—Oh, joven Link, eres tu…—

Zelda miraba aquella visita sin mucha alegría y más por aquel pequeño sucedido de ayer en la reunión, pero eso no le molestaba pues sus sentimientos hacia el aún eran inciertos, lo que realmente le molestaba era que entrara sin permiso e interrumpir su contemplación con aquella mujer rubia dormida.

—Con que es la mujer que todo el mundo habla— se acercó hasta estar al lado de Zelda observándola bien —¿No es nada fea, no cree alteza? —

Ambos la miraban dormir tranquilamente, Zelda observo a Link con el ceño fruncido, ¿que tanto le miraba a ella?, sentía desesperación, era un sentimiento que le revolvía el estómago, el ver a aquel héroe mirando a aquella mujer y sentía que la miraba de cierta manera, pero aun que no lo culpa pues sus instintos se agudizaron por convertirse en lobo, su mente era un caos y solo por ella; en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba realmente celosa de…Link.

—Joven héroe, ¿podría retirarse? — su tono de voz hacia evidente su molestia, Link se dio cuenta de esto, sintiendo algo divertido en todo esto pues pensaba que estaba celosa de la chica desmayada quiso ir un poco más allá para ver qué tan molestia podría ver a su majestad.

—Sí que es muy hermosa— diciendo esto se iba acercando peligrosamente a la rubia.

—¡Link, te ordeno que te vayas, ahora! — prácticamente Zelda exploto levantándose de la silla, sentía que todo esto se salía de control mientras Link, sonreía al ver su reacción aun que al verla detenidamente pensó en que quizá ella exageraba como si fuera algo de ella…

—¿Disculpe? ¿Enserio quiere que me vaya? —

—Te di una orden, vete de aquí—

Esto le parecía un definitivamente exagerado de parte de la princesa, ¿actuar así por una joven que apenas había llegado?, sentía que, si eran celos, pero a la persona equivocada que tenía en mente. Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante, pero al ver que ella no cedía o se retractaba prefirió irse, no pensaba que sería para tanto y mejor que se calmara, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cierta fuerza quedando el cuarto una vez más en silencio.

Zelda aun de pie, sentía como aquella rabia por dentro comenzaba a esparcirse, entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta que actuó de manera terrible con Link, pero aun así estaba firme con su actitud, más por su entrada tan impertinente.

Aliviado suspiro y se sentó en aquella silla volviendo a posar sus ojos en su inquilina, ahora una vez más solas, cuando su mente se aclaró las preguntas importantes surgieron, ¿De donde era?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué hacia dentro ese extraño objeto enorme? Entre más la miraba más le parecía misteriosa y con esas ropas extrañas que se casi se podían confundir con piel tan pegada a ella y…En ese momento se sonrojo violentamente

—Eres tan hermosa, me gustaría…— poco a poco iba acercándose más a ella, casi podía sentir sus labios cerca de los suyos, y esa bendita respiración lenta, tranquila, era agradable de alguna forma, una sensación extraña y nueva, cerro sus ojos, quería sentir más, quería

—Aléjate…—

La princesa abrió levemente los ojos confundida, esa voz podría ser de…

—Dije que te alejes—

Zelda sin quejas ni murmullos se alejó quedando sentada aun lado de ella en la cama pudiendo observarla mejor ahora que estaba despierta, aquellos ojos azules celeste podía jurar que miraba el cielo azul brillante, podría describir cualquier otra cosa más de ella, pero su mente se detenía en una sola cosa, un arma pegada a su cien mientras aquella mujer fruncía el ceño bastante enojada. Al fin había despertado, aunque de forma violenta, algo que quiso evitar Zelda…

La princesa estaba atónita, no sabía si estaba emocionada de que había despertado por fin aquella mujer rubia a pesar del pésimo diagnóstico del doctor de darle pocas probabilidades de despertar, o estaba demasiado asustada por el arma que aún le apuntaba y estaba pegada a su cabeza sintiendo el metal frio en ella.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Responde! — hablo una vez más la rubia de manera molesta pero más que nada confundida.

Zelda no sabía que responder, todo esto la había tomado por sorpresa pues no era lo que tenía planeado en su cabeza.

—Te pregunte en donde estoy…— El arma sonaba lista para ser accionada, esto le puso más nerviosa y tuvo que decir algo o la iba a pulverizar.

—L-lo siento…estas, digo, estamos en H-Hyrule— su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, sentía el miedo y el sudor frio por todo su cuerpo quizá nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida al menos de ese tipo tan sorpresivo; por su parte la joven rubia analizaba la respuesta y las acciones de la princesa.

—¿Hyrule? ¿Dónde rayos esta eso? — murmuro bajando lentamente su arma, sabía que ella no era una amenaza ahora se enfocaría en saber todo lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento Zelda salió del trance pues se suponía que al despertar aquella mujer tenía que ayudarla y parecía que hacia lo contrario.

—¿C-como te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? —

Su corazón parecía que se iba a salir, parecía más enferma ella, pero esta ignoro por completo la pregunta de la princesa

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde está mi nave? —

—¿Tu…tu nave? —

Todo esto le parecía confuso y más por la mirada de la rubia hacia ella, confundida más que la misma princesa; fue ahí que comprendió que aquella cosa era, de alguna manera, el vehículo de su invitada y a pesar de su confusión ante lo que estaba pasando trato de decirle todo lo que sucedió o al menos lo que alcanzaba a comprender de esto.

—Realmente no sé cómo comenzar, primero cayo ese objeto enorme a la tierra y resulta ser que estabas dentro de esa cosa además de inconsciente, lo más sensato que pude hacer es traerte aquí para poder tenerte a mi cuidado hasta saber que paso…y que fue lo que te paso…—

Zelda estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía que su estómago se iba a comer a sí mismo, pero la confundida rubia parecía ir comprendiendo poco a poco lo ocurrido, recordando que en principio su nave estaba fallando por aquella última misión y que pudiese ser que fuera atraída a la atmosfera de este planeta estrellándose violentamente a lo que es Hyrule según comprendía.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, sorprendida y dándose cuenta entonces que frente a ella estaba su salvadora por así decirlo, ahora miraba a Zelda con otros ojos no era más su enemiga o alguien sospechoso.

—¿Entonces tú me curaste y vendaste? — se miró el brazo cubierto de vendajes en lo que es su traje —Gracias— dijo por fin.

La voz de aquella mujer cambio radicalmente de tono, de ser uno agresivo paso a uno más suave, Zelda no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—No hay de que…—

Ambas sonrieron, pero la de aquella rubia no duro mucho —Bien, entonces llévame a dónde está mi nave por favor—

Dicho esto, se levantó con bastante dificultad, pero esto no impidió que caminara un poco acercándose torpemente a la puerta, la joven princesa inmediatamente trato de ayudarle pues estaba y se miraba muy débil.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame para que pueda irme— forcejeo inútilmente

—No, disculpa, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas en esas condiciones, aun estas muy débil—

Era verdad, aunque lo negase de alguna manera su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado y le dificultaba moverse, así que decidió ceder regresando a la cama siendo arropada inmediatamente por la princesa, esto la hizo sentir avergonzada pues nunca nadie había hecho eso por ella y le parecía raro con una agradable sensación de algún tipo.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? —

Por fin pudo sacar aquella pregunta que venía haciéndose desde que la encontró.

—¿Mi…nombre? —

Pregunto incrédula, Zelda solo le sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza, entonces se quedó pensando un segundo para después responderle.

—Me llamo Samus…Samus Aran…— De alguna manera se sintió demasiado apenada al dar su nombre, tenía bastante rato que no se presentaba algo formal con alguien.

—Samus…que nombre más curioso, mi nombre es Zelda y…—

Pero abruptamente alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

—¿Princesa? ¿Está todo en orden? El desayuno ya está servido—

La joven castaña suspiro con enfado, levantándose de la cama y disculpándose con Samus para poder atender al llamado, la rubia estaba observando todo lo que ocurría, Zelda termino cerrando de nuevo la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

—Disculpa, ¿qué te estaba diciendo? —

—Espera un segundo, eres…eres la princesa de…de…—

Zelda se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y más avergonzada que nunca volteo a otro lado

—Discúlpame, no me dejaron terminar de presentarme, pero sí soy Zelda princesa de Hyrule…—

Ambas callaron, fue un silencio algo largo hasta que Samus comenzó a reír un poco, la castaña quedo perpleja no sabía el porqué de su risa, ¿quizá se reía de ella?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es gracioso? —

—Nada, es solo que nunca en mi vida había visto a alguna persona de la realeza cuidar de algún extraño de esta forma—

Zelda se sintió aliviada de alguna forma pues no se reía de ella o al menos eso parecía, pero también le invadió una angustia pues el solo pensar que hubiese pasado si no hubiera actuado al sacarla de ahí.

—Realmente no me hubiera gustado haberte dejado en ese lugar sola y herida…el saberlo y a pesar de eso no hacer nada…aunque es cierto que hay personas así de sociedad, yo no me lo hubiese perdonado…—

La rubia le sonrió reconfortándola y de alguna manera volviéndole a agradecer con aquella expresión.

—Y no te preocupes, tratare de ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcance además yo te cuidare para que te recuperes más rápido—

Samus se sentó mejor en la cama alzando sus brazos y colocándolos en su nuca sintiéndose un poco más en confianza, ya que días como estos debía aprovecharlos cerrando sus ojos un segundo

—umm…señorita Samus... ¿Cómo es que se encontraba en ese objeto de gran tamaño?, en su nave. —

Sin abrir los ojos arqueando levemente sus cejas le respondió de inmediato

—Oh, hablas de mi nave—

Pero Zelda no comprendía a que se refería con una "nave", al no escuchar respuesta de la joven princesa abrió un ojo mirando su rostro notando el desconcierto que tenía.

—¿Es mi medio de transporte?, Con ella hago mi trabajo— esto de explicarle la hacía sentir de manera extraña, ¿Enserio tenía mucho sin entablar una conversación con alguien?

—Ah, ya entiendo…y, ¿En que trabaja señorita Samus? —

—Soy una cazarrecompensas…tu sabes, cazo criaturas que son buscadas, me pagan una buena suma de dinero por ellas. Destruyo planetas, cosas como esas…—

Aunque eso ultimo lo dijo muy por debajo, Zelda estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, ¿Quién lo diría? Una mujer tan linda como Samus fuera una cazadora, a pesar de eso le parecía algo asombroso quizá un poco peligroso, pero a final de cuentas genial sin querer termino por halagarle de todas las maneras que su boca y expresiones corporales le pudiesen dejar, la chica rubia solo se limitaba a sonreír secamente.

—No es tan genial como parece—

Ambas callaron nuevamente, Samus se daba cuenta que la princesa era una mujer sencilla a pesar de su título y era agradable estar con alguien que no le quisiera chantajear o sacar provecho para alguna misión suicida tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba con tranquilidad y su mente estaba en blanco aun que no era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrada podía sentir que a esto se acostumbraría muy pronto, pero por un lado no quisiera quizá era miedo o una inseguridad terrible no lo sabía era tan extraño como si…

—Olvide por completo, debes tener mucha hambre— rápidamente tomo su mano tratando de levantarla —Vamos, eso te ayudara mucho—

La cazadora le miraba graciosa, era bastante efusiva, se sentía como si fuese una visita esperada; se levantó y la siguió fuera del cuarto, aunque caminando con algo de dificultad poco a poco su cuerpo iba adaptándose a sus dolores. La escalera era larga e iba bajando de forma de caracol, Zelda iba enfrente guiándola y hablándole de un sinfín de cosas, cosas de las cuales Samus solo escuchaba en segundo plano pues su mente aun asimilaba todo esto que pasaba, el por qué cayo a este planeta y por qué la nave decidió este destino, ¿Acaso estaba tan dañada? Y de ser así ¿Qué haría si no hubiese reparación, estaría estancada por un muy tiempo en Hyrule?

—¿Me pregunto si viviría aquí o en una granja? —

La princesa paro en seco volteando a ver a Samus confundida —¿Granja? — La rubia se ruborizo, había hablado en voz alta, se sentía muy avergonzada por decir cosas sin sentido y más por el hecho que no le estaba poniendo atención a Zelda y esta se daría cuenta, pero para su fortuna habían llegado a la gran mesa, ella no se había dado cuenta de su distraída mente

—No, llegamos a la mesa— Dijo riendo un poco ante las cosas que decía su rubia acompañante, sin soltar su mano la llevo hasta la mesa. Aquello era un banquete digno de un Rey, platos llenos de fruta hasta desbordar parecían de esas pinturas antiguas, comidas de todos tipos y de distintos animales que algunos ni reconocía, jarras llenas de bebidas y por supuesto algunos mayordomos alrededor de la mesa esperando a servir inmediatamente en caso de ser necesarios.

—Muy bien señorita Samus, coma lo que desee y con confianza, esta como en su casa—

Ambas comenzaron a comer, sin embargo, Zelda lo hacía despacio pues miraba feliz que su invitada comía de todo y con mucha energía, significaba que no estaba tan grave y su recuperación seria satisfactoria...eso la hizo sentir feliz de alguna manera.


	4. Miradas desconfiadas

Capitulo IV "Miradas desconfiadas"

El desayuno paso sin mucha importancia, aunque la servidumbre que se encontraba cerca se miraba sorprendida por el apetito voraz de la joven rubia pero fuera de eso nada más; ambas caminaban por el largo pasillo al trono real conversando de cosas tan triviales como cuál era su pasatiempo favorito, cuál era su comida favorita, la mayoría de las preguntas eran más por parte de Zelda.

—Hemos llegado a la sala del trono, no tardare mucho Samus. Una vez termine unos pequeños asuntos nos vamos—

La rubia asentó con la cabeza caminando a su lado, pudo apreciar que el lugar era bastante grande, al fondo lo que parecían estatuas de mujeres tocando un tipo de triangulo y bajo de ellas el famoso trono, al irse acercando se percató que lo estaban redecorando y al lado de él, la persona que esperaba a Zelda.

—Ya vuelvo Samus— dicho esto se apartó de ella encaminándose a lo que creía era su consejero o alguna cosa de esas. La cazadora aun no podía creer todo esto que pasaba y más que estuviese dentro de un castillo, había visto muchos en sus viajes por la galaxia aun que podía contar más los destruidos que los que seguían en pie, además que este en particular le parecía lindo y sin pinta de querer parecer tenebroso, todos aquí parecían felices, aunque claro, no los culparía pues su princesa era de lo más gentil.

La joven castaña se apresuró hasta la distraída Samus anunciándole que se había desocupado y era todo por el día de hoy, esta le sonrió

—¿Ese es tu trono, Zelda? —

Ella se quedó confusa ante la pregunta tan repentina, creía que le diría algo sobre irse a toda prisa a su nave.

—Sí, lo es— dijo con pocos ánimos sonriendo muy vagamente, Samus noto ese cambio en su rostro, se miraba triste.

—Perdón por la pregunta, pero, ¿No debería estar el Rey ahí? —

Aquella pregunta de alguna manera sintió que no debía haberla dicho, quizá había algo que Zelda no le había dicho pues su mirada se notaba más perdida que antes, la joven mujer aclaro su garganta para darle una explicación, pero en ese momento alguien se acercaba peligrosamente rápido hasta la sala del trono interrumpiendo su momento, Samus se alarmo pues parecía que no pararía aquel punto verde y el rostro de su majestad parecía poco complacido ante la presencia de aquella persona. En ese instante, el joven héroe freno en seco al ver que algo se interponía en su carrera para llegar hasta Zelda, algo metálico y verde apuntando su frente.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso intentas atacar a la princesa? — exclamo con firmeza la cazadora, todos los de alrededor, incluyendo a la misma Zelda, se quedaron en shock al ver aquella escena, la joven rubia tenía en su brazo izquierdo su enorme cañón mientras que con el otro brazo protegía a la joven hylian del desconocido, para ella, de verde. Link se sintió nervioso al ver esa enorme cosa apuntando justamente en su frente.

—¿S-Samus…? —

—Princesa, ¿conoce a este sujeto? — hablo por fin la cazadora sin despegarle los ojos al "intruso", el pobre héroe trago saliva aun con la mirada confusa con todo lo que estaba pasando y entre dientes artículo algunas palabras

—Z-Zelda, ¿Q-qué sucede? —

En ese momento Zelda entro en si tratando de calmar la tensa escena, aparto suavemente con una mano el cañón de la frente de Link y con la otra tomando el rostro de Samus para que cambiara su mirada desconfiada hacia él. Samus reacciono e inmediatamente sintió una pesadez en su cuerpo deshaciéndose el cañón como por arte de magia volviéndose a ver su mano, tambaleo un poco recargándose en la joven hylian mientras esta le correspondía apoyándola.

Link aun seguía sin saber que pasaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta que aquella rubia enfurecida y con armamento extraño era la bella dormida que habían encontrado el día anterior, queriéndose acercar a las dos mujeres para poder saber lo que ocurría Samus aun cansada se mostraba defensiva hacia Zelda interponiéndose al menos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Samus deberías relajarte, estas aún muy agotada. No te preocupes, él no es ningún intruso, es el héroe de esta tierra y un gran amigo—

La rubia con asombro y algo de pena se tranquilizó quitándose de enfrente de la princesa, pero aun apoyándose un poco en su hombro, Link mirando que ya no estaba a la defensiva le sonrió amigablemente acercándose nuevamente.

—Así que tú eres la chica que encontraron en aquel objeto, mucho gusto mi nombre es Link—

Extendiéndole la mano, ella se quedó pensativa, miro a Zelda y esta le sonrió igualmente dándole ánimos, se aclaró la garganta y lo saludo un poco fuerte.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…Samus— dijo por fin, pero aún le miraba con cierta desconfianza pues no quería bajar la guardia hasta que no se sintiera realmente segura ahí, tanta amabilidad no la podía creer quizá era solo ella y realmente existen lugares así en el universo.

—Samus, pensaba que como ya estas despierta podría llamar al doctor para que te pueda revisar nuevamente y te pueda dar algo para que te ayude en recobrar la energía, ¿Qué te parece? —

Zelda le saco de sus pensamientos y un poco despistada acepto, quizá en ese lugar haya algo para despertarla pues se sentía de alguna manera somnolienta como si estuviese en un sueño de esos que hacía mucho no tenía. Paso un rato y Samus se encontraba en una habitación con el famoso doctor, mientras Zelda esperaba afuera con Link.

—¡¿Es una cazarrecompensas?!— gritaba incrédulo ante la apariencia fina y hermosa de aquella alta mujer, pero recordando lo acontecido hace rato le pudo confirmar de cierta forma que lo era, también le explico que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y también en su momento fue desconfiada con ella pues al igual que él le apunto con otro tipo de arma para que se alejara, el por qué ocurrió eso tuvo que omitirlo pues no quería que malinterpretara o le molestara por eso. El pasillo quedo en silencio, ambos se quedaron pensativos

—¿Aún sigue molesta conmigo majestad? — pregunto en un tono algo burlón al decirle "majestad", pero así se llevaba con ella, Zelda reacciono por un segundo no recordaba el por qué estaba molesta con él.

—No Link, ya no estoy molesta y te pido disculpas por ello, no debí comportarme como lo hice— dijo apenada agachando levemente la cabeza.

El chico toco su hombro y le regalo una de sus sonrisas —Esta bien Zel, no te preocupes, pero, ¿por qué estabas molesta conmigo? —

—Es algo tonto, no te preocupes—

—Para nada, dime por favor, me sentiría mal si te hice algo y no lo supe, recuerda que a veces soy algo despistado—

Zelda le miro a los ojos, notando esa sinceridad, no podía dejarse eso guardado debía decírselo a pesar de lo tonto que fue su pequeño berrinche por así decirlo.

—El día de la reunión en el castillo, tú me dejaste sola por estar con tus…admiradoras…queriéndote invitar a pasear, pero tu solo te fuiste…— Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, mas Link que no había notado ese momento que para la princesa fue algo que le causo de alguna manera dolor.

—Discúlpame Zelda, no tenía idea enserio nunca fue mi intensión— Le abrazo y al terminar continuo —Para recompensarte mi error te invito a pasear a donde quieras cuando ayudemos a Samus, ¿Qué le parece majestad? —

La joven castaña le miro y le sonrió feliz —Me gustaría mucho, joven héroe—

Ambos chicos se rieron ante todo esto que había pasado, pero les interrumpió en ese instante el doctor terminando con la revisión y acercándose a ellos dejando a Samus aun en la habitación.

—¿Cómo la miro doctor?, ¿Cree que se pueda reponer pronto? —

Pregunto angustiada Zelda pues miraba que Samus seguía en el cuarto

—Al parecer solo tiene una gran fatiga, no puedo entender que lo podría causar en una joven como ella, le aplique un poco de suero y unas pociones que yo mismo hice le ayudaran—

Los dos hylians se alegraron de saber que Samus se repondría, pero en ese momento el doctor hizo una cara algo seria volviendo a traer la incertidumbre.

—Esa piel azul que presenta es tan extraña y, ¡al parecer sigue desnuda!, Majestad como puede dejarla así nada mas—

Zelda por un segundo se sintió terrible ante la idea de que eso no era alguna especie de traje súper pegado al cuerpo si no su piel…

—Se equivoca, esto es mi traje—

Aquella mujer alta se encontraba detrás del doctor espantándolo de muerte creyéndola aun en cama donde la dejo e igualmente asustando a los otros dos.

—¡Señorita!, ¡debería estar en cama dejando que hiciera efecto el suero que le di, es responsabilidad suya si recae! —

—Pero me siento mucho mejor yo…—

El doctor no escucho más y le empujo de nuevo a su habitación, en ese momento fue detenido por Zelda

—Doctor, con todo respeto, yo veo mucho mejor a Samus, no debería guardar reposo si ella así lo quiere…—

—Majestad, con todo respeto, no creo que usted sepa algo de medicina como yo, soy el mejor en todo Hyrule así que déjeme hacer mi trabajo—

Zelda ya molesta camino hasta el doctor y se puso frente a el

—Disculpe, pero usted mismo me dijo anoche que Samus no tendría esperanzas de despertar, que la dejara así sin más—

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron desafiantes, Zelda defendiendo su punto y el Doctor sin doblegarse; la cosa se estaba poniendo intensa pues ninguno de los dos cedía

—Doctor porque no me acompaña a la salida, es probable que tenga más trabajo en su consultorio— decía Link para tratar de evitar una confrontación mayor, el anciano señor, molesto, se fue sin hacerle caso en lo más mínimo a Link.

—Agradezco que te haya hecho sentir mejor Samus—

Zelda tomo sus manos y las pego a su pecho como si rezara mentalmente, realmente ella estaba preocupada por lo que le pasara a aquella cazadora

—Sí, aunque es algo cascarrabias, ni siquiera me dejo decirle que mi fatiga se debía por mi trabajo— Samus se acomodó el cabello en su peinado de siempre, atándolo en una cola de caballo

—Debería ir a ver mi nave ahora que he recuperado mis fuerzas antes de que otra cosa salga —

Link inmediatamente sugirió que se fueran los tres en caballo pues había visto el lugar del impacto y estaba bastante retirado como para que Zelda y mas Samus en su estado, caminaran hasta allá. La joven castaña le pareció una fantástica idea, pero la cazadora estaba algo confusa…

—¿Caballos? —


	5. Visitando la nave

Capítulo V "Visitando la nave"

El sonido de los caballos y ese peculiar olor era claro que estaban en el establo del castillo, para Samus estar en un lugar así era quizá un poco extraño y nuevo pues no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella solo aguardaba desde lejos.

La princesa fue directamente a su caballo blanco, saludándolo y acariciando su crin, la cazadora seguía mirando curiosa la escena, pero en eso fue sorprendida por Link

—¿Porqué estas tan lejos, acaso te dan miedo los caballos? —

Samus refunfuño un poco y se cruzó de brazos negando aquello lanzándole una mirada muy molesta.

—No es eso, nunca había visto esos…caballos—

—¿Y por eso te alejas? — Dijo en tono burlón el joven rubio; Samus se sobre salto y le miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos asesinos.

—Tienes miedo, no me engañas— resalto de nuevo Link, esta vez picando su brazo recalcando lo dicho, claro que esto molesto más a la cazadora.

—No me toques— Samus comenzaba a sacarse de quicio con lo insistente del muchacho.

La princesa en ese momento se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos se había acercado y volteo a ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Acaso no tomaran un caballo? —

—Oh si, olvide decir que vengo en Epona, así que estoy bien—

Samus trataba de evitar la situación, se preguntaba mil cosas entre ellas el por qué la nave se le ocurrió estrellarse tan lejos de ahí y…

—Entonces Samus toma el que gustes—

Ambos chicos hylian la miraban, una con una enorme sonrisa amable y el otro a la expectativa de la situación que le parecía algo graciosa.

La cazadora se sentía acorralada, no podía ir a pie pues según esto la nave se encontraba lejos y en su condición no podía darse el lujo de caminar largos tramos, ese sentimiento extraño volvió a su ser de no saber que más hacer y el ambiente tan amable y relajado del lugar comenzaba a sentir un calor en las mejillas como si fuese fiebre.

—N-no, yo así estoy bien…— Fue lo único que pudo articular sin dejar de cruzar los brazos y con la mirada perdida.

Zelda y Link quedaron desconcertados ante la extraña respuesta, en ese momento la princesa tomo del brazo a Samus y la fue llevando de a poco cerca de los caballos.

—Vamos no seas tímida, ya te dije que eres mi invitada y no debes tener vergüenza de nada—

Samus se sentía más extraña que antes, trato de tranquilizarse y detener a Zelda

—T-te seré sincera, eres muy amable, pero no quiero subirme a esa cosa, digo nunca me he subido a uno y no siento que este en el momento de hacerlo…—

La princesa se detuvo y la miro, Samus estaba apenada evitando ver a alguno de los dos.

—Entonces es eso, no te preocupes yo te entiendo, en algún momento pase por eso y es normal—

Zelda trato de pensar en qué hacer, como podría transportar a Samus sin tener que usar del carruaje pues debía ser algo rápido y para mala suerte no había disponible alguno de manera inmediata. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo que paso por alto

—¡Ah! Que tonta, por que no lo pensé antes. Podemos llevarla alguno de los dos—

Link en ese momento golpeo su rostro con su mano cayendo en cuenta de esa opción, pero rápidamente se negó pues no recordaba que Epona traía carga extra por un encargo de su aldea y si Samus se iba con él tendría quizá una traumante primera experiencia en caballo.

—Bien, las espero en la puerta sur de la ciudadela—

Dicho esto, Link salió apresurado pues estaba algo retirada aquella salida, Samus suspiro algo fastidiada con la situación de subir a ese animal que nunca había visto, o quizá si, pero no en esa presentación.

—¿Estas listas para irnos? — La princesa subió sin mucho esfuerzo montando a su caballo estilo amazona tendiéndole la mano a la rubia, esta se asombró de la agilidad y seguridad de la gobernante, su mirada segura le dio ánimos, quitándose los miedos tontos acepto su mano para subir con ella; una vez acomodada, la princesa no perdió tiempo y se encaminaron a la puerta Sur de la ciudadela.

.

.

.

Ella tomaba con fuerza su cintura, en cada movimiento se aferraba más a ella, suspiraba con nervios, pero a la vez se sentía algo nuevo, en ocasiones dejaba escapar algún gemido por la velocidad a la que iban, aunque su compañera no podía evitar sonreírle.

—¿Z-Zelda, podrías ir mas…podrías ir más despacio? —

—¿Es enserio Samus?, ya he bajado mi velocidad, si sigo así nunca llegaremos. Además, mira a Link ya se nos adelantó, ¿no quieres dejar que llegue primero verdad? —

El enorme prado verde y majestuoso se hizo presente, Samus quedo sorprendida por aquel paisaje tan vivo, Zelda se dio cuenta de su reacción y le sonrió bastante feliz

—¿Qué te parece la región de Farone? Bonita, ¿no? —

—Regi…Farore ¿qué? — exclamo confundida aferrándose más a Zelda por la interrupción de ideas —Ah! Rayos me estoy mareando—

La princesa no podía evitar reír al ver como reaccionaba la cazadora cada vez que se distraía y olvidaba que estaba sobre el caballo.

—No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos—

Samus se asomó apenas sobre los hombros de la princesa para ver donde señalaba, y efectivamente pudo reconocer a la perfección su nave y a Link llegando antes que ellas.

—Parece que les he ganado— Dijo triunfante el joven héroe, extendiendo la mano a Zelda para que bajara, esta le correspondió, sin embargo, Samus no perdió tiempo y de un salto bajo del caballo subiendo a toda velocidad a su nave. Ambos hylian quedaron sorprendidos ante las agilidades de la rubia y al igual que ella, empezaron a subir a su ritmo, claro.

—¡Maldita sea! — Grito Samus al ver en la pantalla de estado desde su cabina, se percató de que el núcleo de la nave estaba gravemente dañado y este tenía faltante tres piezas importantes. Los dos hylians no pudieron evitar oír su enojo, entrando con cuidado pues aun seguía con ciertas partes destruidas; Zelda quedo maravillada de cómo se miraba la nave en "funcionamiento"

—Sabía que tenía que detenerme a ver la nave antes— Samus de manera frustrada tallaba su rostro mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del piloto y se apagaba aquella pantalla azul, la princesa despertando de su curiosidad miro a la pobre cazadora con cara de enfado.

—Vamos, no estés así. ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte? —

Samus trato de calmarse y se levantó de golpe del asiento volviendo a encender aquella pantalla azul y buscaba algo en su teclado.

—Realmente sí, creo que hay algo en lo que me pueden ayudar, si no me equivoco estas piezas puedo rastrearlas…—

De repente se mostró lo que parecía el mapa del lugar y tres puntos brillantes en él, donde se supone que estaban las piezas, Zelda y Link inmediatamente reconocieron los lugares.

—Ese parece que son los bosques en Farone— señalo el joven rubio

—¡Si! ¡Y ese es la región de Eldin y Lanayru! — dijo Zelda igualmente señalando

Samus sonrió triunfante y siguió tecleando en su pantalla

—Dejare esto en modo de auto reparación, si busco las piezas le dará el tiempo suficiente para que se repare como para llegar al siguiente planeta de los astilleros de la Federación Galáctica—

El silencio reino en el lugar, Zelda y Link no tenían ni idea de lo que dijo Samus, pero algo tenían seguro es que la cazadora tenía un plan y no estaba tan frustrada como hacia uno minutos.

Una vez de vuelta en el castillo, la princesa extendió un enorme mapa de todo Hyrule sobre la mesa de su biblioteca, Samus enseguida marco los lugares donde se encontraban las piezas comparándolo con el mapa mostrado en su nave, era claro que estaban lejos pero no eran lugares tan inaccesibles o al menos eso le hacían sentir ambos hylian. Y, aunque Samus hubiese preferido irse inmediatamente por ellas, Zelda no se lo permitió pues comenzaba a atardecer y se sentiría mejor si Samus descansaba un poco más antes de realizar su búsqueda, además de que Link partiría mañana temprano a las provincias de Ordon y les ayudaría con el transporte hasta allá. La cazadora no pudo negarse y accedió, de todas maneras, la nave mostraba que tardaría algunos días en repararse completamente así que no se sentía con bastante prisa y decidió darse un rato más de descanso que no le quedaba tan mal.


	6. Grata bienvenida

Capítulo VI "Grata bienvenida"

Aquella mañana había comenzado con algunas nubes, una suave brisa corría por todo el campo de Hyrule, las enormes sombras que hacían las nubes contra el suelo se miraba como un gran espectáculo, Samus daba gracias el no estar sobre aquel animal y estar en la seguridad del carruaje con la princesa y así apreciar el panorama, aunque su mente se quería dispersar no podía dejar de pensar en cómo recuperar las piezas que le faltaban, no quería bajar la guardia.

Desde temprano tenían recorriendo las inmensas tierras, era cuestión de tiempo llegar a los bosques Faron y de ahí a la Villa Ordon.

—¿Oye Zelda, según el mapa, está más cerca los bosques donde está la pieza que busco?, ¿no? por qué no vamos primero aquí en vez de ir hasta la villa de Link que está más retirado? —

La princesa le sonrió al ver lo preocupada y lo concentrada que estaba en el mapa

—Iremos primero a Ordon por que Link debe dejar un encargo y yo aprovechare para hablar con el alcalde, no te preocupes será rápido—

Samus cerro el mapa y soltando un largo suspiro aceptando lo que dijo la princesa, de todas maneras, muy lejos no estaba y si Link las iba a acompañar, según Zelda, sería más rápido pues conocía a la perfección el lugar.

La entrada a los bosques Faron fue algo larga para Samus, su pequeño arco de madera anunciaba la llegada al lugar, mas no al pueblo pues para eso faltaba bastante, claro que debía admitir que el lugar era demasiado tranquilo, tan alejado de todo y natural, lleno de misticismo pareciera algo perdido en el tiempo. Después de pasar un enorme tronco que servía de alguna clase de túnel pudo divisar un manantial, Zelda le dijo entusiasta que ese era el manantial de Farone y que ya estaban cerca de Ordon.

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin miraron el gran puente que conectaba la Provincia de Farone a la de Latoan, ambas chicas miraban asombradas el enorme vacío que se alcanzaba a ver desde el carruaje.

—Ya estamos a punto de llegar señoritas— grito Link desde su yegua

Después de haber pasado la fuente de Latoan y el pequeño bosque, pudieron ver la casa de Link

—¿Ahí es donde vives Link? — pregunto asombrada Zelda

—No creo Zel, parece más una casa para una ardilla— afirmo la cazadora; Link sin dejar de cabalgar y fijar la vista del camino solo respondió quizá un poco ofendido

—Ahí vivo Samus— dijo frunciendo una ceja, Samus y Zelda rieron para si por el comentario, pero inmediatamente se disculpó la cazadora por la "confusión".

Por fin habían llegado a Ordon, algunos habitantes se encontraban en labores propias de ellos y algunos niños correteando por el lugar, en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo y un Link muy caballeroso les abrió la puerta del carruaje y se ofreció a ayudar a las damiselas, la princesa bajo primero aceptando la ayuda del joven héroe agradeciéndole por el gesto tan amable, pero Samus al bajar le miro raro pues no se sentía del todo cómoda con eso, se miraron y Link se sorprendió al recordar lo alta que era Samus y su título de cazarecompensas, esto de alguna manera le recorrió un frio en su ser pues no debía tomar a la ligera a aquella "doncella".

—Sí, bueno iré a ver si el alcalde está en su casa para que…—

Pero alguien grito el nombre del héroe, alguien joven que se aproximaba al trio —¡Link! Por fin llegaste—

Los tres se sorprendieron ante la sorpresiva bienvenida que le dio la hija del alcalde a Link colgándose de su brazo mimosamente

—I-Ilia que bueno es verte—

El joven héroe estaba apenado y más por que las dos mujeres lo miraban en aquella escena.

— Oh cuales son mis modales, deja te presento Ilia— La joven castaña se dio cuenta en ese momento que no venía solo y esto la molesto de alguna manera pues eran dos mujeres bien parecidas.

—¿Así que por eso no venias a tu aldea? Por estar con tus amiguitas— Regaño la joven chica sin siquiera dejar que le explicara su amigo de verde, miro por un momento a las susodichas y se fue molesta a su casa, los tres se quedaron sin palabras por aquella escena de "celos", Link salió corriendo tras ella sin saber que decirles a las invitadas, más a Zelda por ser la princesa que venía a agradecer por los tributos que le enviaron.

—Qué le pasa a esa chica— Samus seguía cruzada de brazos mirando cómo se alejaban aquellos dos, pero Zelda estaba de los más tranquila y suspiraba más por lo bochornosa que era la escena para Link pues en alguna ocasión le llego a contar de su amiga de la infancia que solía actuar de esa manera.

—Sabes, tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a esta aldea, pareciera que no ha cambiado nada— decía con algo de nostalgia la joven princesa, después poso la mirada en Samus, la cual estaba perdida viendo el pueblecito, Zelda solo le sonrió tiernamente

—Que tal te sientes con la ropa, verdad que es cómoda—

La cazadora reacciono al comentario y con pena afirmo con la cabeza, pues Zelda había batallado para que se lograra poner aquella túnica ya que Samus no quería.

—Te dije que te mirabas bonita—

—No uses esa palabra conmigo…" bonita" suena tan blanda— Samus estaba realmente apenada y no quería que se diera cuenta Zelda de eso, el ambiente se comenzó a sentir extraño para las dos y se quedaron en silencio mirando a otro lado, por suerte Link volvía de aquella casa.

—Zelda, el alcalde se encuentra y… ¿están ustedes bien? —

Las dos mujeres algo sonrojadas movían la cabeza negando que estuviese algo mal o pasara algo, Link solo las miraba raras.

—Yo los esperare aquí— dijo Samus sentándose en una enorme piedra

—¿Segura Samus? — preguntaba con preocupación la princesa pues no era su intensión hacerla sentir incomoda antes.

—Seguro, sirve que reviso el mapa nuevamente—

—En ese caso, vamos alteza que el alcalde nos espera— Dicho esto fueron dejando atrás a la cazadora encaminándose a la casa de Bono.

—Oye niña ¿podrías ayudarme a empujar esta roca? —

Samus volteo a todas partes hasta toparse con el que le pedía ayuda, se levantó y comenzó a ayudarlo sin miramientos. Mientras tanto Zelda y Link se encontraban ya con el alcalde

—Princesa err…digo Reina Zelda es un enorme gusto tenerla aquí en Ordon, apreciamos mucho su visita. ¿Se quedará a cenar? — en ese instante hizo una pausa

— Ilia, ¿Dónde está esa niña? La necesito para que acomode un cuarto para la Reina— Bono buscaba donde podría estar, pero Zelda lo detuvo

—No es necesario alcalde, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, es muy amable por las molestias que se quiere tomar—

—¿Esta segura? No es ninguna molestia—

—Si estoy segura, venimos de paso ya que vamos a los Bosques Farone—

El alcalde abrió los ojos sorprendido

—Y ¿a qué va a ese lugar peligroso majestad? —

—Una amiga esta buscando unos objetos y le ayudamos a encontrarlos— explico Zelda

—Ya veo, en ese caso no le quito más tiempo para que no les toque buscar de noche—

En ese momento los tres salieron de la casa encontrándose con Samus ayudando sin problemas a mover unas grandes rocas

—¿Esa es su amiga, majestad? — pregunto incrédulo a lo que miraba, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Braulio el cual venia del camino a la granja

—¡Link! Qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito que me ayudes, hay un pequeño problema en la granja y…—

—¿Cómo que otro problema? Ya son cuatro incidentes en la semana— Regaño Bono al despistado pastor, este solo encogió los hombros con pena por su torpeza, Link no decía nada pues ya había quedado con Zelda en acompañarlas hasta los bosques, fue entonces que ella le susurro que se quedara a ayudar y este le agradeció con algo de preocupación, pero confiaba en los buenos instintos de Zelda.

—No se preocupe alcalde, yo le ayudo a Braulio—

—Pero Link, ¿no acompañaras a la Reina a los bosques? —

—Estaré bien alcalde—

Bono en ese instante miro donde estaba Samus aun ayudando sin mostrar cansancio —Pues si ella la acompañara creo que estará a salva majestad—

Zelda sonrió y el alcalde suspiro profundamente aceptando que Link fuera a ver la granja, los dos chicos se fueron con entusiasmo a ver el desastre ocasionado.

—Casi lo olvido majestad, aquí está la llave para que abra el portón de los bosques Farone y un candil— entregado los objetos hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La joven gobernante guardo la llave y se dirigió hacia Samus que se encontraba ya sentada de nuevo sobre la roca secándose el sudor con el brazo, en ese mismo momento Zelda le asusto saludándole anunciando que termino y podían irse a los bosques.

—¿Y tu amigo de verde no vendrá? —

—No, tuvo un asunto que atender en la granja, pero no te preocupes estaremos bien— sonrió optimista Zelda, la cazadora le devolvió el gesto levantándose de golpe y comenzando a caminar por el sendero para salir de Ordon.


	7. Encantado encuentro

Capitulo VII "Encantado encuentro"

El Sol se posicionaba sobre sus cabezas, pero las hojas de los arboles las cubrían bien del calor dejando solo la suave brisa correr entre ellas, ya habían pasado el puente entrando a la provincia de Farone y aunque no les peso la distancia que ya habían recorrido los pies de la gobernante le pedían un poco de reposo, haciendo una pequeña parada en el manantial sagrado cercano a los bosques.

—¡Ah! Que bien se siente — Zelda se había quitado las botas sentándose en el suelo refrescando y curando sus pies en el agua

— Deberías hacer lo mismo Samus, esta agua es sagrada y te hará sentir mejor —

La cazadora miro tentativo la invitación y al final accedió sentándose a lado de su joven compañera, rápidamente sintió una sensación relajante, algo que sentía familiar de alguna manera, algo que la mandaba a su niñez cuando era entrenada y al final del día se recuperaba en las grandes fuentes. Sus ojos se habían cerrado dejándose llevar por aquellos recuerdos que pocas veces se pone a pensar, fue entonces que Zelda le despertó suavemente

—Hay que seguir, estamos muy cerca de la entrada a los bosques—

Una vez puesto los zapatos se encaminaron nuevamente más descansadas

—No tenía idea que fueses tan fuerte Samus—

La rubia no se esperaba tales palabras de Zelda y esta se volvió a avergonzar titubeando

—¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Mire como le ayudabas a aquel hombre en Ordon y quede bastante sorprendida el cómo trabajabas con tus fuertes brazos y…—

—Um Zelda, creo que llegamos a la puerta a los bosques—

El portón de madera se encontraba frente a ellas, Samus se había salvado de otro momento algo incómodo y vergonzoso no le gustaba sentirse así, tan expuesta con alguien, pero quizá muy en el fondo le gustaba de alguna manera ese trato.

Zelda reacciono y de inmediato saco la llave abriendo el enorme portón de madera, el chirrido sonó de inmediato abriéndose de par en par mostrando la oscura cueva que les aguardaba; Samus tomo el candil y lo encendió dándose cuenta de lo profunda que era la cueva sintiendo como el viento entraba sintiéndose un ambiente vacío y extraño.

—No te apartes de mí, entendido— ordeno la cazadora mientras comenzaba a caminar y Zelda aceptando caminaba muy junto a ella perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El camino parecía interminable, telarañas por cada rincón y esa incertidumbre de encontrarse algo al doblar en alguna esquina, pero los pasos firmes de Samus hacían a la reina sentirse segura, poco a poco vieron una tenue luz mostrarse frente a ellas, por fin la salida.

— Creía que nunca íbamos a salir— suspiraba Zelda aliviada de ver por fin el bosque el cual pareciera que el Sol nunca le tocaba, quizá no estaba oscuro como la cueva, pero era poco perceptibles los rayos de luz en la zona haciendo inevitable seguir usando el candil.

—Esta cosa casi no tiene aceite, será mejor usarla solo cuando sea necesario—

Al adentrarse en el espeso bosque sentían que algo las observaba, pero no sabían que, quizá era solo la paranoia de estar en un lugar tan tranquilo, a lo mejor solo era su imaginación.

—¡Samus! ¿Escuchaste eso? — Zelda se detuvo quedándose detrás de Samus, está claro reacciono a la alerta de ella cubriéndola en todo momento mirando a su alrededor tratando de escuchar de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba una especie de gritos, casi como ecos pequeños.

—Parece que viene de esa dirección— volvió a alertar a Samus moviéndose en esa dirección y en ese momento escucharon mejor, era un grito de auxilio, pero no miraban nada hasta que voltearon hacia abajo

—¡Samus! ¡E-el suelo tiene manos! — Chillo espantada la joven hylian

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de horrible criatura es esa? — Grito Samus al ver aquello salir del suelo

—¡¿Cómo que horrible?!—

Ambas mujeres quedaron en shock al escuchar la misma voz de auxilio en esa extraña "cosa" que al parecer le ofendió el comentario, fue entonces que se acercaron cautelosas observando que en realidad las manos salían de un agujero y su dueña se encontraba atrapada ahí.

—Podrían ayudarme a salir, caí por accidente, he estado aquí durante horas y tengo mucha hambre— lloriqueaba la voz de aquel hoyo, Zelda se compadeció totalmente y con ayuda de Samus le ayudaron a salir de ahí.

—¡Ah! Por fin, la próxima vez tendré cuidado. Muchas gracias— decía la joven llena de polvo acto inmediato se comenzó a sacudir —Mi nombre es Tyky mucho gusto—

La joven era rubia con mechones negros-rojos y llevaba un vestido algo largo con amarres en su cintura que recordaban a la vestimenta propia de Ordon, pero con detalles propios de la ciudadela, era algo bajita y de orejas normales. Zelda saludo amistosa preguntando que hacía en el bosque sola.

—Yo soy una bruja— dijo muy orgullosa — Vine a esta región en busca de ingredientes y conocer la cultura Hylian—

La joven castaña se sorprendió por todo lo que estaba diciendo y comenzaron a conversar acerca de ello, pero Samus se comenzó a impacientar pues miraba que se salían de su misión.

—Si bueno, eso es interesante, pero, oye debemos seguir buscando algo—

—¡Es cierto! Lo siento Samus — Fue entonces que le explico a Tyky de la situación que pasaban

— Veras un objeto del vehículo de mi amiga cayo por los bosques Farone y lo estamos buscando, ¿de casualidad no lo habrás visto? —

La bruja comenzó a analizar las palabras de Zelda e inmediatamente lo había recordado como un chispazo

—Hace unos días mire una estrella fugaz de lo más rara que paso durante el día, de esa estrella mire que una parte cayó cerca de aquí, en la Arboleda Sagrada me parece—

Samus se tallo la cara con desespero, como era posible que estuviese más lejos y, es más, tal lugar no le aparecía en el mapa sentía que el tiempo se le venía encima…

—No esta tan lejos la Arboleda, no te desesperes— dijo animando a la cazadora que notaba su frustración

—Creo que caminamos más de Ordon hasta acá que lo que nos falta para llegar a la Arboleda Sagrada— musito al final.

En ese momento Tyky les menciono que su tienda de acampar se encontraba cerca de la Arboleda y que con gusto las llevaría hasta allá por un sendero que encontró hace poco, la rubia y la castaña se sintieron más aliviadas, acompañando a la tan amable bruja. Caminaron unos metros más, claro, pero pronto divisaron una pequeña carpa donde esta se metió por unos minutos para dejar algo y volver con ellas para seguir su camino al lugar mencionado, no avanzaron mucho cuando se encontraron con aquel camino entre los árboles que conducía a su destino, o al menos el destino de la cazadora.

—Aquí esta mis estimadas, la entrada a la Arboleda Sagrada —

Decía triunfante Tyky al ver que esta vez no se había perdido, quedando bien con sus salvadoras, poco a poco fueron encontrándose con algunos túneles y troncos con algunas elevaciones que llevaban a otros túneles en algún punto se sentía nuevamente frustrado el ambiente pues podría estar en cualquier parte del bosque, y por supuesto esa sensación de que alguien las observaba no ayudaba mucho, era como si los arboles les mirasen esperando al momento más oportuno para atacarles.


	8. Ojos en los arboles

Capitulo VIII "Ojos en los arboles"

Sus pasos eran un poco lentos, siendo Samus la que guiaba mientras miraba el mapa pues se habían quedado estancadas en un solo lugar sintiendo que caminaban en círculos, la rubia se encontraba de un alto tronco mientras Zelda y la bruja Tyky estaban sentadas cerca de una fuente viendo tranquilamente a Samus como maldecía.

— ¿Y es tu novia? —

La soberana sentía que las mejillas le ardían al oír esa pregunta, titubeo un poco y desvió la mirada respondiendo un no muy tímido, la bruja se dio cuenta del cambio en Zelda, era obvio que sentía algo por aquella mujer alta.

— No es por molestar, pero, hacen tan linda pareja—

— ¿T-tú lo crees? —

— ¡Claro! Se mira que es alguien muy fuerte, te trata con tanta delicadeza, si no es amor no sé qué será—

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, solo se escuchaba los sonidos del propio bosque, el agua que caía de entre los árboles, a Samus bajando con prisa del tronco….

— Sigamos en movimiento, este lugar no me está agradando mucho — decía la joven rubia mientras tomaba las manos de ambas mujeres y las levantaba a fuerzas quedándose con la mano de Zelda jalándola a otro pasadizo del bosque, Tyky las perseguía tratando de seguir su paso sin entender que pasaba.

— Samus tranquila, ¿qué sucede? ¿Viste la pieza de tu nave? —

—No, algo peor, las hojas de los árboles se movían hacia nosotras, algo se acerca—

— Quizá fue un mono, desde que instale mi campamento he visto algunos rondar los bosques— explicaba Tyky tratando de aguantar el paso cuando se escucharon el sonido de unas trompetas muy características arriba de ellas.

— Dime algo, ¿los monos que dices tú pueden hacer ese ruido? —

En ese momento cinco cuerpos pesados tirados por cuerdas bajaron de uno de los arboles frente de ellas, esas criaturas de ojos vacíos color rojo que crujían al moverse como si fuesen horribles títeres, las tres chicas se quedaron quietas sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pero las marionetas las ubicaron acercándose a ellas con ese crujir extraño a toda velocidad. Samus aparto a las chicas señalando que se escondieran detrás del tronco enorme, Tyky corrió, pero Zelda seguía atrás de Samus.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos, escóndete! —

— No puedo dejarte así, no estas armadas, saldrás lastimada—

— Y tú de paso, ¿qué esperas? no puedo dejar que de dañen —

La Reina no pudo discutir más pues la bruja se regresó para tomarle del brazo y llevarla a rastras a esconderse mientras miraban como Samus luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con las temibles criaturas, no cabía duda de que aun sin su traje o un arma ella era letal en todos los sentidos, lo certera que era al ir tomando una de esas criaturas partirla mientras los somete en el piso arrancándoles los brazos, a pesar de que aquellas cosas eran de madera parecía una masacre. La mirada de Samus era feroz, jadeaba cansada al ver como todo terminaba con esas criaturas del bosque, al ver que no había rastros de peligro Tyky salió del escondite gritando y alabando a la cazadora por el magnífico desempeño que había hecho con esas criaturas, Zelda solo estaba perpleja acercándose lentamente, no podía creer lo fuerte y violente que podía llegar a ser Samus.

— ¡Eeek mis títeres! —

Aquel grito se oyó desde las copas de los árboles, en el cual bajo un tipo bajito con una sonrisa de lo más lúgubre portando la trompeta que habían escuchado momentos antes.

— ¡Masacraste a mis títeres! ¿Qué te sucede? — decía el duendecillo mientras se agachaba a recoger inútilmente lo que quedaba de aquellos seres de madera, las tres mujeres lo miraban con incredulidad preguntándose si ese era el que las estaba siguiendo y mandando a esas cosas horribles.

— Dinos amiguito, ¿acaso tu ordenabas a esas cosas atacarnos? —

— Por supuesto, tengo que proteger este lugar de…. —

En ese momento sintió un fuerte escalofrió, Samus le posaba su fuerte mirada al haber confesado ser el agresor y podía jurar ver su vida pasar imaginándose el cruel destino que le depararía tal y como sus marionetas. Brinco dando una vuelta pidiendo piedad y disculpándose, excusándose que era el guardián del bosque y protegía sus secretos de extraños, Samus iba a darle una lección cuando Zelda la detuvo.

— Espera Samus, este duendecito tiene razón — La cazadora se detuvo, no comprendía que pasaba, pero la gobernante prosiguió

— He estudiado sobre los bosques Farone y se dice que hay un espíritu guardián que protege los recintos sagrados de la espada que repele el mal, la espada maestra, y…—

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, no lo mato porque es sagrado, no te preocupes —

Samus solo se cruzó de brazos muy seria, mientras el llamado espíritu guardián daba saltos de alegría por no perder su vida, Zelda observo a Samus y le sonrió amable por no seguir con las agresiones.

El Sol comenzaba a perder brillo, el día se les iba a acabar y la cazadora aun no localizaba su artefacto frustrándola de sobremanera considerando desquitarse con el duende gris. Pero Zelda pensó en que quizá el skullkid sabría donde estuviese pues quien mejor guía si no el guardián de aquel bosque tan confuso.

— ¿De causalidad no has visto algo que cayó del cielo el día de ayer a estos lugares? Es por eso que estamos aquí y no podemos encontrarlo —

Skullkid medito un momento y acento con la cabeza feliz.

— ¿Hablas de esto? — De entre sus ropajes saco un objeto metálico de forma extraña que relucía de alguna manera aparente como si señalara que ese es el objeto. Samus reacciono al ver su artefacto que tanto buscaba, lo tomo mirándolo con alegría abrazando al pequeño duende asustadizo.

— ¡Por fin! — dijo triunfante después de pasar tantas vueltas en círculos y dolor de cabeza, ahora solo, faltaban dos piezas más, ¿qué tan fatal podrían ser encontrarlas?

Ya habían dejado la arboleda sagrada llegando al pequeño campamento de la bruja.

— Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que encuentren lo que buscan, de todas maneras, algo me dice que nos encontraremos en otra ocasión —

Dicho esto, separaron sus caminos, marchándose por fin de ese lugar tan misterioso y volviendo a la aldea, pero lamentablemente el Sol ya estaba ocultándose dando pie al crepúsculo y después a la oscura noche. Por fortuna llegaron justo a tiempo a Ordon antes de que los tomara la noche, se encontraron en la casa del alcalde con Link y por supuesto su anfitrión.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos seguir buscando y aprovechar cada momento que tengamos—

— Esta muy oscuro afuera, nos perderíamos saliendo del bosque de Farone y para la Reina es muy arriesgado— defendía Link con Zelda en medio de la disputa mostrando un poco de frustración al ver a Samus así, tanto que habían tardado en encontrar el objeto, a ese paso tardarían días en hallar las demás y comprendía el por qué estaba de ese modo. Por fortuna Bono tuvo una brillante idea calmando así la tensión.

— Se miran muy cansados y la noche los agotara más, dicen que quieren ir a Villa Kakariko, ¿no? Si duermen esta noche aquí y salen muy temprano antes de que salga el Sol podrán llegar a tiempo —

Aunque Samus no quisiera admitirlo se sentía agotada y más porque aún no se recuperaba tras impacto de su nave a la tierra, Zelda se sintió aliviada por la respuesta del alcalde y añadió tratando de terminar de convencer a la cazadora.

— Es cierto Samus, además Kakariko no esta tan lejos de aquí, será más rápido, no como esta mañana —

Tras un suspiro cansado la joven rubia acepto descansar esa noche con la condición de partir muy temprano a su nuevo destino, donde se encontraba la otra pieza faltante de su nave.


	9. Sendero de la frustración

Cap. IX "Sendero de la frustración"

La luz de luna entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación, una suave brisa movía casi imperceptible los cabellos rubios de cierta mujer sentada viendo hacia afuera, viendo la apacible noche pasar.

— ¿Ah? S-Samus… ¿no tienes sueño? —

— No —

La reina algo somnolienta se acercó a la orilla de la cama quedando a la par con la cazadora observando ambas la ventana.

— Tu deberías dormir — decía con algo de preocupación, pues ella podía durar días sin dormir por su entrenamiento, pero Zelda, ella era una persona normal con sus horas de sueño normales.

— ¡Nah! Yo no sueño tengo —

Respondía con los ojos entre cerrados tallándoselos con algo de pereza tratando de mirar a Samus con seriedad, cosa que no logro y esta solo le miraba sonriéndole.

— ¿Ah no? Pues tus ojos no parecen decir la verdad…—

Al voltear se percató que Zelda se había quedado dormida de nuevo, recargándose en su hombro muy apacible, esto le causo mucha ternura al verla rendida así por el sueño, ayudando a recostarla de nuevo ella también se recostó pues no faltaba mucho para partir, de alguna manera sentía que se estaba relajando mucho y no se sentía cómoda del todo era como algo irreal para ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué esperas, no puedes ir más deprisa? —

— ¿Perdón? Claro, deja acelero para que se voltee el carruaje —

— Ah este paso llegaremos en dos días —

— Pues si quieres manejar tú, adelante, quiero ver el desastre que harás —

Ni bien terminaban de atravesar el puente de madera cuando Link y Samus comenzaron a discutir por la velocidad que llevaban, el Sol aun no salía eso era bueno, pero Samus se impacientaba por lo lento que iban, según ella ayer iban más rápido; Zelda solo se limitaba a opinar simplemente observaba a aquellos dos con miedo a que se comenzaran a llevar por los golpes, fue entonces que trato de calmar a la rubia que tenía más a la mano.

— Samus, deberías sentarte y disfrutar del paisaje que aún es nocturno, Link sabe lo que hace —

La cazadora volteo a ver a la castaña y con algo de molestia se volvió a sentar en su lugar quedando frente a Zelda girando un poco la cabeza para mira por la ventana, ella toco su rodilla para llamar su atención.

— No estés así, ya verás que llegaremos como dijo el alcalde —

Samus solo suspiro venciéndose ante la idea de ir al ritmo que deberían ir, Zelda inmediatamente se alegró de verla más tranquila. El cielo comenzó a cambiar de color a uno rosa tenue y la vegetación verde comenzaba a dejarse por una algo árida y montañosa, se encontraban pasando ya por el cañón Garganta de Kakariko.

— Por fin estamos en la Provincia de Eldin —

Comento feliz la reina al ver lo cerca que estaban ya de su destino rezando a las Diosas de que fuera más fácil encontrar la pieza de la nave de Samus. Poco a poco iban visualizando el edificio del sacerdote del pueblo y el manantial sagrado, por fin habían arribado y tal como dijo Bono llegaron apenas saliendo el Sol.

— Bien chicas, hemos llegado a Villa Kakariko — dicho esto se bajó del carruaje y se acercó a la puerta a abrirles, pero no conto con que Samus lo haría de manera brusca saliendo del carruaje estirándose con pereza ayudando a Zelda a bajar también sin percatarse que le había estrellado la puerta en la cara al pobre Hylian.

— ¿Dónde está Link? — preguntaba Zelda al no verlo cerca, Samus cerró la puerta encontrándose con la cara molesta del Hylian de verde y sin importarle mucho el porqué de su enojo se dio la vuelta y camino un poco para ver mejor el lugar.

— Y-yo iré con Leonardo a avisarle que estamos a-aquí — comentaba Link tapándose la nariz antes golpeada con la puerta. Mientras Zelda iba tras Samus la cual había ido en dirección al manantial sagrado, ambas se quedaron en la orilla mirando hacia el interior de aquella pequeña caverna más allá del lago.

— Este lugar es igual al que miramos cerca de los bosques —

— Así es, se supone que aquí habita el espíritu sagrado de Eldin y sus aguas son sagradas. Aunque también cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales que te ayudarían a recuperarte de igual forma —

Antes de seguir hablando el joven héroe llego corriendo del santuario avisándole a Zelda que alguien en la posada Elden la buscaba.

— ¿Quién es Link? —

— No lo sé, Leonardo me dijo que te dijera eso con urgencia —

Y sin seguir preguntando los tres partieron a prisa hacia la posada para encontrarse con tres personas "elegantes".

— ¡Oh! Reina Zelda, la estuvimos esperando me alegra que por fin haya llegado, vamos no hay tiempo suba a vestirse —

Decía el hombre bien parecido bajito y algo canoso que acompañaba a las otras damiselas, que no eran otros más que el consejero de la Reina y dos escoltas doncellas de la misma. Zelda era llevada a la planta alta por aquellas dos mujeres sin saber por qué a lo que Samus protesto por llevársela ya que quería irse lo antes posible por su pieza faltante, pero el consejero se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y con una señal que le hizo a una de las doncellas también tomo a Samus llevándola con la reina.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! —

— Señorita, por favor sus modales —

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las liberaron de las habitaciones cambiadas de ropa.

— No puedo entender por qué hacer está perdida de tiempo —

Grito Samus, pero fue callada nuevamente por el consejero.

— No puedo dejar ir a la Reina Zelda a cada región vistiendo harapos, tenemos que cuidar la imagen de la familia Real de Hyrule —

El hombre no dejaba su compostura respingada y las doncellas que lo acompañaban de igual manera, Samus y Link solo los miraban raro, pero Zelda comprendía la situación y no peleo mucho por ello pues lo hacían por su bien, políticamente hablando.

— Muchas gracias y sobre todo por las molestias —

— No es nada Reina, es nuestro deber —

Tras esto los tres jóvenes salieron de la posada con una Samus algo gruñona por las pérdidas de tiempo que le habían hecho pasar, trato de relajarse y ver el mapa nuevamente para ver donde podría estar su pieza, los hylian se le acercaron a cada lado para ver el mapa también.

— Samus, tu pieza no está en Villa Kakariko, está en la montaña de la muerte — Dijo el joven héroe al ver el mapa con detenimiento.

El rostro de la cazadora se mostró frustrado al darse escucharlo, el solo pensar que una vez más van a caminar un tramo bastante extenso, según el mapa.

Ya preparados caminaron hasta llegar al comienzo del camino, encontrándose con una enorme pared escalable aparentemente.

— ¿Y esto qué? —

— Aquí comienza el tramo, ahora hay que escalar por la pared de metal y seguir todo el camino derecho hasta llegar a la montaña de la muerte—

Samus solo se limitó a suspirar con algo de enfado preparándose para subir junto con Link cuando los dos se le quedaron viendo a cierta persona…

— ¿Ah? ¿P-porqué me miran así? —

— ¡Agggh no pensé en Zelda! — grito Samus tallándose la cara con frustración

— Quizá si la cargo en mi espalda podamos…—

— Si la cargas tu tardaremos más, yo la cargo, será más rápido —

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres más fuerte que yo? —

— ¿Acaso me estas retando niño? —

— Yo no peleo con mujeres —

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! — grito Zelda — ¿Qué les hace pensar que no podría subir por mi propia cuenta? ¿Creen que por ser Reina no tengo la capacidad de subir esta pared sin ayuda? —

Dicho esto, comenzó a escalar dejando a aquellos dos mudos, demostrando pues que podía hacerlo sola sin ayuda…

….

— Tu puedes Zel, ya casi llegas — Grito desde lo alto el héroe de verde.

— La próxima la cargare —

— No empieces Samus —

La joven Reina iba subiendo poco a poco, las fuerzas se le iban acabando y la desesperación de que aquellos dos se le adelantaran se había ido, ahora solo quería llegar hasta arriba y seguir con el plan. Cuando iba llegando por fin al borde, Samus tomo su mano y la subió de un golpe hasta arriba, aunque Zelda lo agradeció su mirada aún era de enfado por subestimarla, pero más que eso, era por el hecho de que quizá sería más una carga que una ayuda así que debía probarse y probarles que podía con eso y más.

La caminata era algo monótona y quizá un poco estrecha, solo se podía divisar rocas y el enorme volcán a lo lejos, mientras pasaban los minutos y nadie decía una sola palabra a pesar de haber subido otra pared escalable, pero de menor altura, pero no duraron mucho tiempo así.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —

— ¿A qué te refieres Sam…? —

Pero Zelda fue callada e inmediatamente sus orejas pudieron captar ese sonido extraño, como si algo saliera a presión.

— Oh si, olvidaba que había eso en el camino — comento Link al ver los cráteres que expulsaban aire caliente a presión. El lugar estaba lleno de ellos y debían pasar con cuidado, el terreno en su mayoría era plano con unas cuantas elevaciones, pasando sin mucho esfuerzo y con sumo cuidado siguieron su camino estrecho entre la montaña que de alguna manera se les hacía largo el recorrido, no era lo mismo recorrer un bosque que un montón de rocas.

El camino comenzaba a descender, por así decirlo, ya que el camino comenzaba a tener pequeños escalones, para este momento el calor comenzaba a hacerse más presente y la presencia del famoso volcán se hacía sentir; la Reina ya estaba algo agotada por el cambio un poco brusco, su cansancio se hizo evidente al querer bajar sin mucho éxito de una elevación. Samus que estaba ya debajo de ella alzo sus brazos indicándole que la atraparía, Zelda trato de tomar valor para brincar.

— Hey chicas, solo hay que bajar unos escalones más y llegamos… —

Fue entonces que Link volteo a verlas encontrándose con la Reina en brazos de la cazadora.

— Ustedes que se traen, ¿eh? — dijo mirándolas extrañado, los rostros de aquellas dos se mostraban apenados e inmediatamente Samus bajo a Zelda y esta enseguida camino con rapidez frente a ellos continuando con el camino, topándose con un par de escalones bastante altos frenando de golpe.

— Um…te dije que faltaban más escalones Zel… —

Samus se limitó a sonreír por aquella escena graciosa, pero sus ojos se toparon inmediatamente con el inmenso volcán frente a ella, el calor ya era bastante fuerte que podía alucinar con piedras moviéndose.

— No quiero asustarlos, pero…creo que veo rocas moviéndose por allá —

Link y Zelda observaron a donde la rubia señalaba, pero no eran otras cosas más que Gorons propios del lugar. Link obviamente no paraba de reír por lo que dijo la cazadora, confundir rocas con Gorons, era lo más gracioso del mundo.

— N-no Samus, son los habitantes de esta montaña —

La rubia seguía mirando raro a aquella raza que caminaba a lo lejos entre los pasillos que se divisaban. Por fin habían llegado a la montaña de la muerte, mientras el Sol tocaba sus cabezas intensamente con sus rayos solares y Samus rezaba por encontrar rápido su artefacto.

— Reina Zelda — grito un Goron con su muletilla propia de ellos — El gran Goron Kong la espera allá arriba y me pidieron a mi escoltarla —

Los tres se sorprendieron, Zelda no quería dejar la búsqueda, pero debía ir como buen gobernante, de todas maneras, recordaba que no sería algo tan tardado y decidió dejarlos solos buscando la pieza.

— Sé que harán un gran equipo, espero no tardar tanto y ayudarles en la búsqueda—

Dicho esto, se fue acompañada del Goron dejando solos al par rubio. A pesar de haber convivido un poco con Link, aun no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando con él, creando un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

— Que te parece si preguntamos si han visto lo que buscas —

— Seguro…— respondió a secas. Aun que habían peleado momentos atrás o compartido una que otra palabra, aun se sentía algo insegura en el chico, sentía que la miraba de cierta manera despectiva.

— Y…Si reparas tu nave ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedaras en Hyrule? —

— No me quedare, me iré de aquí en cuanto pueda funcionar — dijo con algo de molestia.

Link no dijo nada y para su suerte un Goron caminaba por ahí para alejarse y preguntarle, Samus sintió algo de incomodidad con las palabras del chico, era verdad no podía quedarse, debía ir a reparar como es debido la nave en los Astilleros más cercanos y…no volver ahí, a Hyrule…De alguna manera sentía el estómago revuelto, pero trato de mantener la compostura sacando el mapa mirándolo solo para distraerse…

— ¿Quedarme? — repitió en un susurro recordando lo último que dijo su compañero…


	10. ¿Un nuevo tipo de amistad?

Capítulo X "¿Un nuevo tipo de amistad?"

El Sol seguía su recorrido natural, el día ya no estaba tan caliente salvo por el volcán que aun emanaba esa sensación cálida. La búsqueda continuaba sin mucho éxito pues preguntaban a cada Goron que veían pasar, pero solo se topaban con preguntas en vez de respuestas.

— ¿Pieza? ¿Y para que quieres una pieza-goro? —

— Es para su nave, N-A-V-E —

— ¿Y qué es eso-goro? —

— Es como algo circular que te mueve de un lugar a otro, realmente ni yo lo sé —

— Hmm — medito un poco el tosco Goron — Pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no sabes qué es eso y lo estás buscando-goro? —

Lamentablemente se habían quedado en un callejón sin salida al ver que la raza de rocas parlantes no ayudaba del todo, Samus solo estaba sentada en una roca cubriéndose la cara tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Oye, no te vez bien niña — Un Goron se había acercado a la rubia al verla así de cabizbaja —Deberías ir a las termas, están aquí abajo-goro —

Samus no dijo nada, trato de analizar las palabras de aquel ser y recordó la voz de la gobernante diciéndole que si toma un descanso podría pensar mejor, fue entonces que se levantó de golpe de aquella piedra llamando la atención de los pocos individuos presentes.

— ¿E-estas bien Samus? — decía Link al voltear de la charla tan amena que tenía con aquel Goron, pero este fue jalado del brazo por la alta rubia.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —

— Vamos a las termas —

— ¿Q-que? ¿Por qué ahí precisamente? —

Pero no respondió y siguió el camino que los carteles le indicaban donde estaba dicho lugar entrando a una cueva con varios pisos y ahí frente a ellos el pasillo a las termas.

— ¡Bienvenidos-goro! — grito el dependiente de la tienda de las termas al ver a aquellos dos entrar. Las termas estaban un poco vacías si acaso había dos o tres Gorons tomando el baño muy retirados.

— Y, ¿Vienen de luna de miel-goro? —

La rubia brinco del susto al oír tales sandeces, no quería imaginar nada, en ese momento volteo a ver a Link con cierta cara de desagrado mirando como este tenía el rostro ruborizado, como si la idea no le pareciera tan mala.

— ¿Qué te parece?, ¿eh? —

El joven héroe la miraba con algo de picardía, pero ella le dio una leve palmada en la espalda desaprobando esa idea. Samus camino con algo de molestia hasta donde estaba el "gracioso" dependiente, esta le dio un golpe al mostrador de piedra con fuerza demandando atención inmediata.

— ¡Mira amigo! No estoy para tus bromas, vengo en busca de respuestas y las quiero a la de ya — amenazo.

El Goron y Link se espantaron al ver la reacción de la chica, no sabían que decir.

— T-tranquila, era u-una broma-goro —

— Vas a cooperar, ¿sí o no? —

La rubia se puso tan intimidante que el dependiente no tuvo opción más que decir que sí.

— Perfecto — dijo con cierta sonrisa siniestra — Estoy aquí para buscar un objeto que cayo hace dos días en esta parte, dime ¿La has visto? —

El Goron dejo de temblar al oírla más calmada, trato de pensar en las palabras de la joven e inmediatamente reacciono.

— Como… ¿una estrella fugaz-goro? —

— ¡Si! — dijo esperanzada Samus al oír por primera vez en todo el día algo sensato y cercano a lo que esperaba.

— ¿Y para que lo quieren-goro? —

— ¡Agggh! Vamos amigo, tenemos todo el día buscándolo, ¿lo tienes o no? —

Grito Link desesperado por la incertidumbre que le daba toda esta situación, el Goron solo rio con una tremenda carcajada tratando de calmarlos sacando de entre unas cajas el objeto que Samus buscaba.

— ¿Acaso será esto-goro? —

Los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que tanto había buscado, el segundo objeto de su nave ya lo tenía en sus manos. En ese momento no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza al Goron salvador de la cazadora siendo de lo más amigable.

— Para ser una niña tienes mucha goro fuerza —

Samus agradeció una última vez retirándose por fin de las termas junto al héroe de verde.

— Eso fue rápido…desesperante, pero rápido — decía triunfante aun

— Si, iré por Zelda —

En ese momento se toparon con la recién nombrada junto a un Goron sumamente enorme, el más grande, tosco y lleno de rocas que miro en su recorrido por la rocosa ciudad.

— Ya estoy lista para seguir la búsqueda chicos, he terminado mis deberes aquí —

— Pero Zel, ya encontramos la pieza — dijo feliz la rubia mostrándole el objeto.

La reina se mostró algo triste por perderse de la aventura que tuvieron que pasar para encontrarlo, pero al final se alegró por Samus pues su rostro se miraba muy diferente al de esta mañana.

— Oh Diosas, ¿Cuáles son mis modales? Samus te presento al patriarca de la raza Goron, él es Goron Kong. Goron Kong, ella es mi amiga Samus —

Ambos en ese momento se dieron la mano cordialmente.

— Así que eres Samus, la reina no paraba de hablar de ti hace rato —

La cazadora sonrió posando su mirada en Zelda notando que su rostro parecía un tomate que trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo, esto le causo bastante ternura.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que hablaron de mí? —

— Y-ya es hora de irnos, si no l-llegaremos al anochecer a v-villa Kakariko —

Regaño Zelda para poder zafarse de esta, Samus y Goron Kong rieron al ver la reacción de la reina que estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo anterior, Link solo sonreía vagamente al ver esa escena.

Los tres se despidieron partiendo por fin de ahí para regresar a la posada pues la noche no se hizo esperar cayendo justamente cuando por fin bajaron del sendero de la muerte.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está la Reina? —

— En la planta alta, aunque pensándolo bien, debe estar en las termas de arriba — El joven seguía revisando el mapa donde tenían ubicados los objetos, ahora solo faltaba uno y este se encontraba en la región de los Zoras.

— Si quieren llegar ahí tardaran días para poder subir —

— Exacto Leonardo, por eso reviso si hay algún atajo para llegar lo antes posible —

— Por cierto, la amiga de la Reina es de lo más curiosa ¿No te parece? —

Link solo sonrió burlonamente sin despegar los ojos en el mapa, definitivamente quería encontrar algo ya, algo dentro de él quería que encontraran de una vez la pieza faltante para que la visitante pueda…

— ¿Ya miraste ese atajo? — señalo Leonardo — Es algo largo, tendrías que salir por la puerta norte de Kakariko, cruzar el puente de Eldin, pasas el pueblo olvidado y llegaras a las provincias de Lanayru. Mira ahí antes del puente hay un pasaje que te llevara directamente a la región Zora —

El joven hylian estaba impactado, no recordaba ese atajo, aunque era algo largo ahorrarían mucho tiempo si se iban por algún otro lado. Agradeciendo se fue a buscar a Zelda a su habitación, pero no estaba, rápidamente recordó las termas de la parte de arriba de la posada e igualmente tampoco estaba, no había rastros de su majestad o la otra chica.

— Demonios, ¿dónde rayos se metieron? —

.

.

.

El claro de la luna alumbraba de manera radiante, la luna llena se hacía presente esa noche majestuosa y pálida sobre las rocas que cubrían aquella laguna escondida.

— Vamos, salta no tengas miedo, el agua está muy agradable —

— E-está algo alto desde aquí —

— Yo te atrapo no te preocupes —

La joven castaña se abrazaba a sí misma, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre al ver la altura en la que estaba y más por el hecho de estar completamente desnuda.

— C-creo que debimos quedarnos en las termas de la posada S-Samus —

— ¿Estás loca? Ese lugar estaba repleto de esas rocas parlantes, apenas y entraban ellos. Vamos no seas miedosa, que clase de reina es la que no salta al agua —

— Para tu información, las reinas no saltamos a esa altura al agua normalmente —

— Deja de quejarte y entra ya…o ¿quieres que vaya por ti? —

Inmediatamente Zelda negó rápidamente con la cabeza y acepto el saltar, después de unas cincuenta veces. Tomo aire y salto de aquella pequeña sima mientras gritaba por la caída libre y el impacto en el agua.

Samus celebro la gran zambullida que hizo Zelda acercándose a ella cerciorándose que estuviera bien.

— Lo vez, te dije que podrías hacerlo —

— ¡Oh Samus fue tan divertido! Nunca había hecho algo así —

La cazadora sonrió al verla emocionada mientras nadaba alrededor de ella

— Y dime, nunca has jugado en el agua de esa manera —

— ¿Jugado? ¿Cómo que juego? —

El rostro de Samus cambio a uno más pícaro sin dejar de nadar a su alrededor como si la acechara.

— Veras, yo soy una cazarrecompensas y mi objetivo es siempre cazar, ser certera y despiadada con mi victima…—

Zelda solo asentaba con la cabeza un poco nerviosa por la manera de hablar de Samus, sentía que algo no iba a acabar bien, más por la manera de nadar de ella que parecía como gato acorralando a su presa; sin pensarlo rápidamente nado lejos de ella hasta la otra orilla, esto es lo que Samus quería exactamente que hiciera.

— Eso no te servirá señorita —

Dicho esto, comenzó a nadar a gran velocidad bajo el agua hacia su "presa", para esto Zelda se sentía de alguna manera aliviada por sentirse lejos de ella, pero él no verla por ahí le preocupaba aún más pues significaba que la atacaría por sorpresa y así fue, Samus mordió su pie causando que la reina gritara de terror.

— Tranquila, s-solo estaba jugando, no quise espantarte —

Pensando lo peor, esta vez la cazadora fue sorprendida por su presa ya que esta comenzó a salpicarle de agua, esto alivio a Samus pues estaba lo opuesto a enojada.

— Enserio me asustaste — dijo más tranquila

— Solo quería bromear un poco no espantarte de muerte —

— Realmente me gusto el juego — respondió por fin algo apenada.

Un silencio se hizo presente, ambas no sabían que decirse, ahí estaban nadando, desnudas en la fuente del espíritu guardián Eldin.

— Zelda… ¿Qué hablaste de mi con aquel Goron gigante? —

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que responder, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse inevitablemente de color rojo y solo titubeaba algunas palabras legibles.

— Si es algo malo no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo —

— Para nada, nunca diría nada malo de ti —

— ¿Entonces? —

Zelda trato de esconder su rostro, pero esta vez la cazadora se acercó a ella evitando que no pudiera escapar esta vez acorralándola cerca de una pared rocosa con sus manos a los lados de ella, su majestad estaba realmente sorprendida por lo marcado que tenía su cuerpo y como el claro de la luna acariciaba tan bello cuerpo hecho por las mismas Diosas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres muda? — dijo con bastante picardía.

En ese momento los ojos de ambas chocaron, mirándose fijamente por largo rato, como si no quisieran apartarse de ese momento, de ese lugar. Zelda se sentía tan cálida y llena de algo que ni ella se explicaba bien que era. Por su parte Samus se sentía extraña al estar de esa manera con ella, ¿Que les estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era un sentimiento nuevo la una por la otra? ¿Un nuevo tipo de amistad? Tal vez…


	11. Rabia por instinto

Capítulo XI "Rabia por instinto"

— Samus — musito suavemente el nombre de la cazadora.

La respiración de ambas era tranquila y cercana, aquel momento se sentía como detenido en el tiempo, no dejaban de mirarse como si quisieran leer algo en sus ojos. Con una de sus manos, la rubia acaricio la mejilla de su compañera con ternura, como si fuera lo más frágil del universo y esta siguió su movimiento acurrucándose en su mano, fue mutuo aquel gesto.

Aquellas dos comenzaban a acercase poco a poco, los ojos de la castaña se cerraban disfrutando ese sentimiento que la invadía, la rubia aun con una mano en la roca y la otra en la mejilla de su majestad forzaba más ese encuentro…

— ¡Zelda! ¡¿Qué hacen las dos ahí?! —

Aquella voz las hizo despertar del trance en la que se hallaban, evidentemente Link las había encontrado y Samus estaba más que furiosa volteándose cubriendo a una asustada Zelda.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —

El héroe se encontraba mirándolas desde la cima donde minutos antes Zelda se había arrojado, mirando bien la situación se percató que la gobernante se encontraba completamente desnuda junto a la rubia y en aquella posición tan sugerente de alguna manera le invadió una inexplicable rabia.

— ¿Por qué demonios están ahí y desnudas? ¿Qué pretenden? —

La reina estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer y así desnuda de alguna manera se sentía vulnerable, nunca había visto a Link de esa manera como si peleara por ella, pero eso no podría ser posible él no la miraba de ese modo o ¿si lo hacía?

— ¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo? —

Zelda podía ver los ojos furiosos que había visto en la arboleda sagrada, aquellos con cierto instinto asesino y guardián, de alguna manera se sentía protegida con ella, quizá por el hecho de que aún no se apartaba de su lado como si fuera de ella.

Algo dentro de su ser reacciono quitándose de ese trance de pensamientos, las palabras que usaban eran, a medida que pasaban los segundos, más fuertes y agresivas, esto de alguna manera se estaba saliendo de control y la rabia los estaba invadiendo a ambos individuos, tenía que detener esto ya.

— ¡Link por favor! — alzo la voz la gobernante poniéndose enfrente de Samus tratando de calmarla a ella de igual manera

— Solo nos estábamos dando un baño, ¿Qué tan malo es eso? Las termas estaban completamente repletas y quería darme un baño decentemente, ¿acaso no puedo darme uno? —

La mirada del joven hylian cambio a una un poco más culpable, pero seguía firme con lo que peleaba, fue entonces que recordó el por qué la buscaba tan insistente

— Solo venía a decirles que partiremos en unas horas a la región de los Zoras —

Dicho esto, se marchó sin decir más, solo mirando de manera algo rencorosa a la rubia, la cual le devolvió la mirada. Una vez que se marchó, Zelda suspiro agotada dejándose hundir en el agua, Samus reacciono al verla bajar de esa manera nadando hasta ella y llevarla a una parte menos honda.

La joven castaña le agradeció una vez sentada en la orilla y después de digerir todo lo ocurrido hacia un rato volteo a ver a Samus, pero esta tenía la mirada perdida en aquel hueco que dejaba ver la enorme luna llena. ¿Qué podía pasar por su cabeza en ese momento? ¿Acaso pensaba en lo que dijo Link de irse en un rato? O tal vez pensaba en lo que habían pasado antes de la intromisión del joven héroe, aquel acercamiento que le hizo sentir un sinfín de emociones en su ser.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Samus dejo de ver a la luna para posar sus ojos una vez más en los de la reina, como si le respondieran lo que se había preguntado hacia unos segundos diciéndole claro que pensaba en ello, pero de su boca no dijo palabra alguna, solo estaba ahí contemplándole.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos para que tu amigo de verde no se vuelva loco — Esto último lo dijo con cierta mueca de desagrado en su rostro, Zelda le sonrió y aceptando se levantó de ahí para ir a la posada.

Se podría decir que era de madrugada y los tres aventureros habían dormido si acaso unas cuantas horas, Link las había despertado bastante temprano para irse y tratar de ahorrar el mayor tiempo pues estaba bastante retirado que los otros dos lugares, con las ropas cambiadas cortesía claro de las doncellas de la reina, se encaminaron al siguiente destino de manera bastante rápida.

El enorme campo de Eldin se observaba por el horizonte, quizá era por el fondo nocturno que aún se podía apreciar o era el hecho de que el jinete iba a toda velocidad y esto hacia menos perceptible donde estaban exactamente dentro de la provincia. Las dos mujeres se agarraban de donde podían para evitar golpearse dentro del carruaje, pero era inevitable no chocar sus cabezas en el techo de este.

— ¿Pero que rayos te sucede? ¿Qué no habías dicho que el carruaje se voltearía si ibas rápido? — grito Samus tomando a la reina de los brazos para que dejara de golpearse con todo, Link no volteo en ningún momento concentrado en su salvaje cabalgata

— ¿Qué no dijiste que querías llegar lo antes posible por la pieza que te faltaba? —

Quizá aún seguía molesto, pero no se podía responder exactamente porque, pero si sabía que de alguna manera sentía cierta competencia con Samus. Mientras estaba divagando en sus pensamientos pasaban demasiado rápido por el enorme puente de Eldin casi sin control pareciendo que se iban a caer en cualquier momento.

— ¡Baja la maldita velocidad, nos vamos a caer! —

Zelda se estaba preocupando al pensar en ese hecho tan evidente, si se caen de ese puente es seguro que se matan, se aferro con fuerza en el brazo de Samus tratando de no pensar en ello y sin decir algo, pero la cazadora se daba cuenta del miedo que tenia su majestad y prefirió no seguir discutiendo con Link, sería inútil y pondría mas nerviosa a su compañera castaña, solo la abrazo confortándola y haciéndola sentir segura esperando que en algún momento esa cosa se detuviera.

El carruaje seguía como alma que lleva el diablo cruzando por el estrecho camino dirección a la provincia de Lanayru, la cordillera era bastante parecida a la de la montaña de la muerte; aun que estaba mas oscuro, era cierto que seguía siendo de noche, pero de un de repente la luna dejo de brillar y un viento algo fuerte se soltó dejándose escuchar unos fuertes relámpagos en el cielo nublado.

La lluvia golpeaba de manera violenta como si Link hubiese invocado su ira en forma de tormentas, Zelda ahora se refugiaba en el pecho de la mujer rubia con mas miedo que antes, ella solo se limitaba a abrazarla con fuerza aun mirando el panorama en el que estaban viendo miles de posibilidades en caso de cualquier cosa, la desesperación de Samus era mas por ver a la pobre gobernante en ese estado.

— ¡Link detente! —

Al mismo tiempo que Samus grito el carruaje se detuvo de golpe sin voltearse por suerte, la lluvia seguía incesante y no se miraba bien los alrededores salvo el castillo de la reina que se notaba a lo lejos cuando los relámpagos hacían acto de presencia. Samus asegurándose de que estuvieran bien salió del vehículo dirigiéndose al jinete tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su túnica.

— ¡¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?! —

El agua arreciaba y Link no decía nada, era como si hubiese cegado por la ira durante todo el recorrido sin importarle mucho lo que pasara, él no era así, al menos antes de lo que paso meses atrás con los ataques del reino crepuscular pues le atribuía este nuevo carácter que estaba experimentando al haber adquirido esa esencia animal.

Link se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de la rubia, por más que quería tranquilizarse era inútil tenia deseos de atacarla como si quisiera desquitarse con ella de algo, como si hubiese algo pendiente entre ambos, se seria por mero instinto lanzarse contra ella pues no le había hecho nada aparentemente…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo? Adelante te reto a hacerlo niño —

El no sentía del todo confianza en ella, ¿acaso esa era la molestia que tenía? O tal vez era el verla con Zelda a solas y de esa manera bañándose juntas. Algo dentro de él hervía, fue mala idea el recordar aquello pues evidentemente eso le había molestado y sin pensarlo brinco hacia la cazadora comenzando a golpearla, claro Samus también le daba lo suyo defendiéndose.

— ¡Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos! — desde el carruaje gritaba inútilmente la reina tratando de salir de ahí para separarlos; la lluvia se había detenido casi por completo y Zelda ya había podido salir, verlos ahí tirados mientras se golpeaban como si pelearan por algo de suma importancia, no podía soportarlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer en ese momento? Entonces solo se abalanzo contra ellos esperando lo mejor que ocurriese.

Aquellas nubes negras se habían esparcido y la luna volvió a aparecer, Link y Samus se habían detenido inmediatamente al ver a la reina tirada junto con ellos. Ambos rubios se miraron pactando una pequeña tregua y así levantar a la pobre reina que se miraba cansada y llena de polvo, Zelda resoplo con enfado mirándolos desaprobatoriamente por la actitud que estaban tomando.

— ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien? —

Dicho esto, se fue de nuevo al carruaje aun cabizbaja para así seguir el camino, Samus la siguió para ayudarle a subir y Link volvió a tomar las riendas de Epona, pero esta vez lo hizo calmado como debió ser en un principio.

El camino permaneció en silencio, Samus aprovecho para limpiar el polvo del rostro de Zelda la cual tenía ojos un poco acusadores, la cazadora le tapaba los ojos con una mano para no verla mientras le ayudaba, de alguna manear le hacían sentir culpable.

Después de varios minutos más el carruaje se detuvo para marcar la llegada a la Región de….

— ¿Un túnel? — dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres

— ¿Acaso ahí viven más rocas parlantes? —

— ¿Qué? No, por aquí se llega a la región de los Zoras. Es un atajo — Explico ante la incredulidad que tenían de él.


	12. Rivalidad o celos

Capitulo XII "Rivalidad o celos"

La oscuridad los rodeaba, solo la luz del candil y los pasos que hacían eco en toda la cueva los acompañaba, se sentía un aire fresco y algo frio entrar por el lugar, y se podía apreciar una luz al final del túnel muy tenue.

— Ya casi llegamos, se pueden oír las cascadas —

Zelda trato de agudizar su oído y efectivamente, el tan característico sonido de esa región se podía escuchar, poco a poco se divisaban unos pilares de roca y los leves rayos de sol apenas y entraban a iluminarlos. Por fin después de una larga caminata habían llegado a la región de los Zoras.

— Te va a encantar, parece tan mágico este lugar Samus —

La rubia que caminaba al lado de la reina le sonreía ante la fascinación de ella más que el propio lugar en sí, al parecer se le había pasado el enojo de hace rato, realmente le gustaba verla con ese rostro tan alegre que le brindaba.

Una vez que subieron por las escaleras de piedra, llegaron por fin a la cima contemplando el lugar que apenas era acariciado por la luz solar y muchos Zora se alcanzaban a ver mientras nadaban. Pero la contemplación no duro mucho pues Zelda recordó que de igual manera debía ir con el príncipe del lugar.

— Vamos Zel — decía el héroe mientras le tomaba del brazo llevándosela lejos de Samus, pero esta al ver lo que pretendía no lo dejaría salirse con la suya tomando el otro brazo de la joven gobernante y de igual manera encaminándola hasta el trono del príncipe.

— ¿No me presentaras con el príncipe, Zelda? —

Una vez más la rivalidad se hacía presente pero la reina no dejaría que se saliera de sus manos otra vez zafándose de sus agarres.

— Basta ustedes dos, no quiero que se peleen por tonterías — regaño viéndoles de frente — Todos iremos a ver al príncipe y todos iremos a buscar la pieza — dicho esto prosiguió adelantándose a los dos individuos.

El pasillo era un poco más largo de lo que aparentaba ser, Zelda iba hasta enfrente caminando con cuidado pues el piso aun que era plano también era algo resbaloso por estar un poco mojado, mientras los otros dos acompañantes se encontraban atrás de ella sin decir una palabra, solo se miraban de reojo en momentos sintiendo esa tensión.

— ¡Alto ahí! — demando un Zora guardia.

Los tres se detuvieron, todo indicaba que habían llegado al trono del príncipe.

El enorme guardia-pez se miraba imponente con aquella lanza y su casco gigante, pero Zelda no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

— Buenos días, soy la reina Zelda y vengo a ver al príncipe Ralis —

Los guardias inmediatamente reconocieron a su majestad dejándola pasar inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia antes, cuando por fin paso, cerraron el paso a los otros dos acompañantes creando un gran disgusto en ellos.

— Oh, ellos vienen conmigo son mis... ¡guardaespaldas! —

Los Zoras al oír eso de igual forma les dejaron pasar, adentrándose al gran trono del príncipe haciendo reverencia ante él.

— Reina Zelda, héroe Link, me alegra verlos — decía entusiasta el joven Zora acercándose a ellos saludándolos amistosamente.

A Samus se le hacía de lo más curioso aquella criatura, dentro de ella lo había confundido con una niña, pero si era el príncipe debía ser niño de alguna forma.

— Ella es Samus, es una amiga a la que ayudamos a encontrar unos objetos importantes para ella —

Ambos estrecharon sus manos cordialmente, dándole la bienvenida a la Región de los Zoras a lo cual Samus agradeció.

— Reina Zelda podría hablar con usted en privado un momento — pregunto tímidamente el joven heredero, la hylian con algo de sorpresa acepto dejando solos a aquellos dos, quizá así podrían tener tiempo para disculparse o alguna cosa de esas, pensaba esperanzada en no volver y tener que separarlos.

Los dos "guardaespaldas" miraban a la gobernante retirarse, con los brazos cruzados no emitían palabra alguna, pero por alguna razón sentían la necesidad de volver a retomar aquel tema pendiente, más que nada si trataban de resolverlo era por Zelda y el hecho de que eran nobles de corazón por así decirlo, no podían dejar que el instinto les ganase.

— Hoy no te ves muy impaciente por querer ir a buscar tu objeto —

Samus reacciono al comentario, era cierto, pero no sabía explicarse él porque, tal vez por el hecho de que parte del camino hasta allí era más su preocupación de salir viva del carruaje o…

— Quizá te sientes muy cómoda al estar varios días aquí en Hyrule que no te molesta irte pronto, ¿no te parece? —

Las palabras del chico resultaban molestas de cierta forma para la cazadora, era ese tono de voz como si tuviese algún problema con ella ahí presente. Normalmente él era un joven tranquilo, pero esto que sentía no lo podía simular ni un poco.

— Realmente quieres que me vaya ¿no es así? —

— No me parece que seas buena compañía para Zelda —

Esto último resonó en la mente de Samus, acaso estaba dando señales de insinuar celos, todo apuntaba a eso, la cazadora le sonrió burlonamente.

— Ya entiendo todo esto, quieres que me vaya para que puedas quedarte con Zelda ¿cierto? —

Los ojos de Link eran de sorpresa, ¿gustarle Zelda? Desde que le ayudo a vencer a Ganon la ha considerado como una amiga, pero de algo más no estaba seguro, solo sentía que debía protegerla. Quizá era la presencia intimidante de Samus la que no le gustaba para nada y despertaba su instinto salvaje.

— Eso quisieras — resoplo desafiante — No me pareces una buena compañía para Zelda es todo —

La cazadora lo miraba amenazante, odiaba que la juzgaran y más de ese modo, el por qué no le gustaba muchas veces convivir con personas, solo se cruzó de brazos meditando al respecto sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— Tu condición de cazarrecompensas me hace presentir que le causaría problemas de todo tipo y… —

—¡Y si así fuera la protegería con mi vida! — dijo por fin la rubia mirando a Link fijamente. Sus miradas eran desafiantes, ninguno de los dos se doblegaría por defender su punto.

— ¿Y por qué rayos lo harías? —

— Porque lo merece, es una mujer muy bondadosa y sobre todo me cuido como nadie—

Esto último hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente al admitir lo agradecida que estaba con la reina al cuidarle cuando cayó a Hyrule y ser tan entusiasta al ayudarle a reparar su nave.

— Ella se ha ganado mi respeto —

El héroe hylian no creía lo que oía, pero seguía firme a pesar de las palabras sinceras que dijo Samus, aun sentía que de alguna forma causaría problemas de algún tipo.

— Digas lo que digas no me parecerás de fiar cazadora —

— Piensa lo que quieras, yo me prometí protegerla mientras este aquí —

En ese momento Zelda salió de uno de los pilares junto con el príncipe, la gobernante lucia feliz y el joven Zora miraba a la cazadora sonrojado. Link y Samus se dieron cuenta de sus presencias dejando de hablar.

— Ya podemos irnos, he terminado mis deberes aquí también — su rostro se miraba radiante, ¿será acaso que escucho la conversación?

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a despedirse cuando Samus recuerda el por qué estaba ahí.

— Disculpe majestad, pero ¿no ha visto en estos días un objeto extraño que cayó del cielo? —

Ralis trato de pensar en lo mencionado, camino un poco meditando del asunto cuando entonces recordó algo familiar.

— ¡Si! Ahora recuerdo, el día de ayer uno de mis súbditos vino a enseñarme algo que encontró cerca del estanque de pesca —

El rostro de todos lucia una enorme sonrisa dibujada, por fin encontrarían el siguiente objeto.

— ¿Y dónde está? — pregunto la cazadora ansiosa por tenerlo de vuelta.

— Como no sabía que era y para que se utilizaba le dije que se lo llevara —

Las felices caras pronto desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por unas de espanto.

— ¿Quién era el que se lo llevo? — la cara de frustración de Samus volvía, el príncipe Zora comenzó a meditar nuevamente preguntándose quien podría ser.

— ¡Ya recordé! Fue Neal, él lo tiene —

.

.

.

— ¡¿Quién demonios es Neal?! —

Ya habían salido del trono de su majestad Ralis, por fortuna nadie cercano escucho sus gritos.

— Dime Zelda, ¿Cómo rayos diferencias a estos peces? Yo los veo a todos iguales—

Derrotada se recostó en el poco césped que había, tenia que pensar donde podría estar ese tal Neal y su preciada pieza.

— Ahí acostada la pieza no llegara sola — regañaba Link mirando hacia abajo a ver si miraba a algún "Neal", Samus solo le miro con un ojo muy molesta, en ese momento lo último que quería oír era la voz del héroe en ese tono.

Zelda se sentó aun lado de la cazadora tratándole de dar ánimos.

— Vamos Samus, ya es la ultima pieza, se que podremos encontrarla rápido —

La cazadora sin dejar de abrir los ojos le sonrió, como hacia esa mujer para ponerla de buen humor, pensaba.

— Hay que bajar primero de la cima para encontrar la pieza — dicho esto salió corriendo, las dos mujeres lo miraron confusas, pero decidieron seguirlo para ver que tramaba. Al final del recorrido, cerca de la cascada, se encontraba discutiendo con un Zora.

— ¿Cómo que es tu día de descanso? Solo te pido que nos bajes y ya —

— Lo siento, pero son tres personas y hoy debo descansar mi pierna que me la he lastimado —

A pesar de lo dicho Link seguía insistiendo en que los llevara hasta abajo pero obviamente el pobre Zora le negaba amablemente diciendo que esperaran el turno de la tarde para que llegara su reemplazo. La cazadora poco a poco volvía a perder la escasa paciencia que tenia y sin pensarlo se agacho de tal manera que se subiera Zelda.

— ¿Q-quieres bajar por la cascada así? —

— ¿Tienes otra idea? Vamos será divertido, así como cuando diste ese clavado en Kakariko —

Sonrió picara la cazadora dándole ánimos de que hicieran tan osada hazaña, la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario y devolviéndole la misma mirada se subió a ella aferrándose para no caer. Bien asegurada de que la reina estuviera sujeta dio un brinco cayendo por la cascada; los gritos de la gobernante alertaron al joven hylian percatándose que ya no ocupaban al Zora y sin miramientos se lanzó también esperando no estrellarse con ellas.


	13. Reflexiones y Neal

Capítulo XIII "Reflexiones y Neal"

Jadeante, mojada y quizá algo divertida termino la gobernante de Hyrule al saltar de tan gran altura y salir ilesa, aun aferrada a la cazadora esta comenzó a nadar a la orilla para salir y buscar al famoso Zora.

Zelda salió del agua primero con ayuda de la joven cazadora claro, Samus se quedó sentando en la orilla observando si miraba a algún Zora que le pareciera con cara de Neal e ir a cazarlo, ya era la última pieza que habían estado buscando por días y no dejaría que se le escapara.

— ¿Estas bien Zel? — pregunto por fin recordando que habían caído de tan gran altura y se le olvido por completo que la joven hylian no estaba tan acostumbrada a esos ajetreos.

La reina solo comprimía la parte inferior de sus ropas quitando el exceso de agua — Estoy bien Samus, doy gracias a que este vestido es bastante ligero para que pueda secarse —

Poco a poco se iba acercando cierto chico de azul con cara de enfado acercándose a las dos chicas.

— ¡¿Por qué saltaron tan imprudentemente?! Pudieron salir lastimadas o algo peor hubiera sucedido —

— Pero no pasó nada — Respondió Samus sin muchos ánimos de seguir discutiendo, solo se alejó para comenzar su búsqueda del Zora y evitar algún otro enfrentamiento, al menos en presencia de Zelda.

— Es muy impulsiva —

— En algún momento has sido igual de arrebatado Link —

El joven héroe se cruzó de brazos negando rotundamente lo mencionado por la reina

— Claro que no, esas eran tácticas bien planeadas —

Zelda no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de reproche, ella pensaba en lo bien que se podían llevar por el mismo valor que llevaban ambos, pero de alguna manera esa misma intensidad los hacia pelearse por cosas algo insignificantes y más el héroe que se supone debería ser aún más hospitalario por ser la cazadora la invitada en estas tierras, todo desde el punto de vista de la gobernante.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a Samus que nadaba de un lugar a otro preguntando a cuanto Zora se le ponía enfrente y…

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Zelda? —

— ¿Qué ocurre Link? —

— Con todo respeto, pero, no creo que deba estar cerca de…Samus — dijo por fin el hylian preocupado por su amiga, algo dentro de su instinto le decía desde hace días que no había algo bien. Pero el rostro de Zelda paso a uno de duda por uno de incredulidad, como era posible que pensara eso.

— Espera… ¿Qué? — soltó una leve sonrisa aun sin poder creer lo que decía y la seriedad en su rostro, no llevarse bien es una cosa, pero ya sospechar de ella, no estaba segura.

— No hagas bromas —

— No pretendo hacerlas — dijo aun con tono preocupado.

— A todo esto, ¿Por qué estas siendo tan grosero con ella? —

El héroe estaba atónito, lo único que quería es querer protegerla de cualquier cosa que quisiera herirla, a pesar de tener su título de héroe y su deber de proteger a la ahora reina de Hyrule era algo que se lo había impuesto el destino, con el acontecimiento tan reciente del deceso de Zant y Ganon debía estar alerta en todo momento de alguna cosa sospechosa en contra del reino y de la gobernante.

Y aunque Zelda aún tenía muy presente todo eso, de alguna manera había simpatizado con la cazadora y no podía dejarle desamparada tal y como ella fue ayudada en su momento, se sentiría muy hipócrita de su parte darle la espalda y brindarle apoyo tal y como lo hizo Link en su momento.

— Ella solo trata de…adaptarse lo mejor que puede. Ha estado sola tanto tiempo…—

Una nostalgia le invadió, en una de las noches pasadas Samus le había confesado el sentirse en momentos muy sola hasta ahora que había caído en Hyrule, era lo único que dijo pues no se sentía cómoda dejando sacar las emociones. Una suave lagrima recorrió la mejilla pálida de la gobernante al recordar aquello tratando de limpiarla sin hacerlo tan aparente, pero Link se percató de ello y esto le hizo pensar una sola cosa, algo que no creía que pudiese pasar y pensar que solo era una absurda suposición de algún tipo, ¿Acaso Zelda le gustaba aquella rubia cazarecompensas?

Link solo suspiro pesadamente y después de mucho esfuerzo mental acepto tratar de ser más comprensible con aquella alta mujer, esto por supuesto hizo a Zelda más feliz.

— Sé que en ella encontraras una gran amiga y una persona igual de noble que tu Link —

El rostro del héroe sonreía de cierta forma aun incrédulo de que pudiesen llevarse bien en algún momento, pero confiaba en el buen juicio y sabiduría de la joven gobernante. Su momento solos no dudaría mucho pues la rubia se acercaba a toda velocidad por el agua, casi parecía un Zora.

— ¿Ya encontrase a Neal? — pregunto Zelda al verla, pero esta le negó agotada, pero para su suerte un Zora que pasaba cerca escucho tal nombre acercándose al grupo de tres.

— ¿Están buscando a Neal? —

Los tres al unísono respondieron afirmativamente esperanzados a que el fuera su salvador o de perdidas supiera su paradero.

— Yo soy Neal, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles…? — en ese momento su mirada se posó en la fina hylian que los acompañaba — ¡R-Reina Zelda! Es un honor e-estar en su presencia — dicho esto hizo una reverencia, esta solo le sonrió agradeciéndole su atento saludo.

— Bien Neal, nos dijeron que tú tienes un objeto que encontraste el día de ayer —

Neal reacciono y acento con la cabeza afirmada aquello, Samus prosiguió feliz.

— ¿Podrías dármelo? Resulta que ese objeto es mío y debo recuperarlo —

— Seria genial y me encantaría dártelo, pero…lo deje donde lo había encontrado cuando el príncipe Ralis no sabía para que servía —

Una vez más aquellas caras felices cayeron hasta el suelo al escuchar tales cosas, Samus tratando de no perder la cordura preguntando amablemente donde lo había dejado.

— Lo deje cerca del estanque de pesca, pero creo que la corriente se lo llevo hasta el lago Hylia — respondía de lo más calmado aquel Zora.

La cazadora realmente trataba de estar tranquila y pensar positivo tal y como lo había estado siendo Zelda, pero le era difícil poder ser así ya que toda su vida había sido todo lo opuesto y hacer muchas cosas por la fuerza.

— El lago Hylia no esta tan lejos Samus, esta rio abajo y conozco la manera de llegar ahí muy rápido —

Ambas mujeres estaban asombradas por la manera tan calma y el tono tan diferente que había tomado el chico, el solo trataba de no verlas a los ojos pues se sentía avergonzado de alguna forma.

Antes de encaminarse Samus agradeció al chico Zora por la ayuda brinda…

— ¿Chico? Soy mujer — dijo Neal un poco indignada por no reconocer su género, Samus solo se preguntaba como rayos se diferenciaban si todos lucían iguales, pero eso ya quedaría atrás, solo esperaba a recuperar por fin la última pieza.

Siguiendo el rio caminaron por el único sendero que había hasta que llegaron al curso alto del Rio Zora, el agua ahí corría violentamente entrando por tres caminos distintos entre las montañas.

— Ahora ¿Por cuál de todas esas cuevas conduce al lago? —

Pero antes de poder confundirse al ver tres caminos posibles, Link solo le indico dos de ellos con seguridad.

— Si llego al lago Hylia, tal como dijo Neal, es probable que se fue por esos dos caminos, pero el único que podemos tomar sin problemas es donde esta aquella cabaña —

— ¡Eso es excelente Link! — premiaba Zelda por sus grandes conocimientos pues ella a pesar de ser la gobernante no conocía del todo los caminos y algunos atajos que por suerte Link ya sabía. Samus de igual manera le agradeció con cierto gesto, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo hacía solo para congraciarse con la reina sin saber lo que realmente pasaba.

Caminaron un poco cuando el joven héroe se detiene mirando otra cabaña que se encontraba más atrás.

— ¡Hey! ¿No quieren ir a pescar un rato? —

Zelda lo miro de lo más extraña junto a Samus ¿Ir de pesca a estas alturas así nada más? Para Samus sentía una total pérdida de tiempo salir fuera de la misión y la reina se preguntaba de alguna manera si acaso por eso tardo un poco en salvarla de Ganon.

— C-creo que será mejor en otro momento Link —

Ambas mujeres siguieron el camino a la cabaña donde se suponía bajarían por el rio hasta el lago Hylia y Link estaba cabizbajo pues tenía ganas de pescar un rato.


	14. Que rápidos son los rápidos Zoras

Capítulo XIV "Que rápidos son los rápidos Zoras"

El sonido del agua golpeando las paredes rocosas era algo espectacular, parecía que estuviese enojado el rio por alguna razón, la cabaña se miraba muy resistente a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba; botes, balsas, cuerdas, cajas y algunos jarrones es lo que alcanzaban a ver los recién llegados al lugar.

— ¡Flora! — grito simpático el muchacho hylian a la dependiente del lugar, una mujer alta de cabello bastante extravagante y un poco ruidosa. La mujer se dio la vuelta para verle y le saludo de igual forma.

— Pero si es mi "caballero de brillante armadura" ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tienes mucho que no vienes a visitarme —

Respondía de manera un tanto coqueta, pero se miraba que así era ella normalmente y con ese carácter un poco reacio no se miraba que quisiera algo mas con el chico. Mientras la cazadora y la reina miraban recargadas en el barandal hacia donde el agua corría llenas de asombro al pensar el cómo la naturaleza puede crear cosas tan bellas.

— Samus, Zelda, es hora de bajar —

Las dos mujeres lo miraron confundido, fue entonces que les explico Link su manera más rápida de bajar al lago Hylia.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres que bajemos por los rápidos? —

Link miro a la reina un tanto confuso y afirmo con la cabeza como si fuera algo de lo mas normal.

— C-creo que es algo precipitado ¿No lo crees? —

— Creí que te gustaban este tipo de emociones fuertes, digo, ya te has tirado de una cascada enorme, creo que esto no será nada para su majestad —

Zelda le miro con cierta molestia pues Link se estaba "vengando" de alguna manera por lo imprudente que había sido y su platica de hacia unas horas atrás, era eso o por que no fueron a pescar un rato con él. El joven héroe solo le miraba sonriéndole burlonamente como si le hubiese leído la mente y lo que estaba pensando la reina era cierto.

En ese momento Flora les indico el como salir y les presento a las chicas a su ayudante Zora la cual saludo amistosamente, Link se subió a una balsa mientras que Zelda y Samus compartirían otra para que estuvieran más cómodas. La dueña cerro la rejilla deseándoles suerte casi gritándoles por el sonido tan fuerte que hacía en el lugar.

— Sigan las indicaciones de mi ayudante y estarán CASI a salvo, lo digo más por usted y su amiga majestad —

— S-sabias que yo soy…—

— Por supuesto — grito — Sus elegantes ropas la delatan, de ver sabido le hubiera cobrado mas caro a Link — dicho esto le giño un ojo al susodicho y este solo movió la cabeza reprochándole, una vez hecho esto comenzó su veloz carrera hasta el lago Hylia.

La Zora nado unos instantes al lado de la barcaza de la reina dándole las indicaciones debidas para poder navegar bien y no chocar.

— ¡Ambas deben trabajar en equipo y usar sus remos para poder estabilizarse, no olviden que deben estar atentas y moverse de igual forma para dirigir el bote! —

Dicho esto, se fue nadando hasta enfrente tratando de controlar el agua y hacer un poco mas ameno el camino, pero aun así el rio no era piadoso y les era bastante difícil usar los remos sin sentir que se los llevaba el agua.

Para Samus la fuerza del agua no era el problema pues era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder agarrarle el rollo, pero al ser la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de medio no podía maniobrar bien su lado del bote, por su parte la pobre Zelda por su escasas fuerza muscular no podía ni siquiera meter el remo al agua pues sentía que esta se lo llevaba.

Link volteaba en ocasiones riéndose un poco al ver a aquellas dos no hacer una, para el chico le era sencillo esto de andar en bote pues ya lo había hecho un sinfín de veces antes y su condición de chico de granja le ayudaba bastante.

— Creo que debería ir a ayudarles — le comento la Zora acercándose al bote del héroe, pero este le negó sin dejar de remar preparándose para bajar de una pequeña cascada

— Deja que lo hagan ellas mismas, de todas formas, les gusta ser imprudentes —

La Zora no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, pero le hizo caso y volvió a su lugar enfrente. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, bajando la primera cascada el bote de las dos mujeres comenzó a ladearse por la falta aun de coordinación de ambas estrellándose un poco contra las rocas.

— ¡Zelda debes intentar remar! ¡No puedo hacerlo sola, necesito que dirijas esa parte del bote o nos vamos a voltear! —

— ¡P-pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡El agua esta muy fuerte, no soy tan fuerte como tú o como Link! —

— ¡Yo confió en ti! —

La reina al oírla trato de tomar valor suficiente para intentarlo, comenzando a remar a duras penas hasta poder acostumbrarse a la corriente del rio, la cazadora al ver que iba bien y que la balsa comenzaba a ir un poco mas firme le felicitaba por el gran esfuerzo que hacia y así alentarla más pues parecía que el recorrido iba a durar un rato más.

Pasaron otra cascada y varias rocas gigantes que había por el recorrido, y aunque por fin habían podido maniobrar un poco la canoa, seguían golpeándose con las paredes rocosas y llenándose de agua en ocasiones. La fuerza en ambas comenzaba a disminuir dejando de remar por minutos y el agua en ocasiones las estrellaba varias veces hasta que el bote en una de esas se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rio alarmando a las chicas pues ahora era peor ya que no miraban por donde iban comenzando a remar con las fuerzas casi agotadas.

Link volteo a verlas y se inquieto al ver que venían a toda velocidad y al revés temiendo por él, comenzó a remar rápido para estar lo más lejos de aquel bote, pero su preocupación desapareció pues pudo divisar por fin el lago Hylia y la ultima catarata delataba la llegada respirando tranquilo.

Los escasos rayos de Sol tocaban las majestuosas aguas cristalinas del gran Lago Hylia, el lugar parecía en calma, tan místico y tranquilo…hasta que bajaron las canoas de la cascada que alimentaba el lago. Link bajo suavemente con un ligero golpe al caer de la altura, pero sin el menor rasguño o cansancio aparente, mientras que la reina y la cazadora gritaron una vez más al caer con el bote al revés; despeinadas, mojadas, cansadas y hasta quizá un poco molestas por tener aquella primera grata bajada por los rápidos.

— Chicas… ¿E-están bien? ¿Q-que les paso? —

El rubio trataba de aguantarse la risa al verlas en ese estado, Zelda sin su corona, Samus con el cabello casi suelto, despeinadas, moja…

— ¡Ya está bien! No sigas — dijeron al unísono

La Zora sonreía, pero no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, solo agradecía que las canoas estuviesen a salvo o su amiga la mataría al ver sus botes en mal estado.

— No se preocupen, seguro que para la próxima visita bajaran mejor —

Una vez que bajaron de los botes la Zora se despidió llevándoselos de nuevo observando lo fácil que los subía por la corriente agresiva del rio preguntándose el por qué no los guio de esa manera en vez de dejarlas a su suerte.

— ¿Hubieran preferido perderse la diversión y dejar que controlaran sus botes? —

Link no dejaba de hacer comentarios de ese estilo, las chicas no decían nada, quizá de alguna manera se lo merecían o quizá no, solo ellos lo sabían.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de ese color tan característico anunciando el crepúsculo, la noche estaba cerca y Samus aun sin conseguir su pieza faltante, creyendo que esperarían al amanecer se sorprendió de que los dos hylians estuvieran dispuestos a buscarlo con la noche casi encima.

— El lago Hylia es bastante extenso, no solo en longitud si no que es bastante profundo. Mi propuesta es que yo buscare en lo más profundo del lago para ver si de casualidad paro ahí mientras ustedes dos buscan en las orillas no tan profundas —

— Pero ¿cómo vas aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua y más a esa profundidad? Creo que sería mejor que yo vaya pues tengo mejor entrenamiento en eso y —

Link le negó inmediatamente con la cabeza — Es mejor que yo vaya, con la túnica que llevo puesta puedo aguantar mucho tiempo en las profundidades del agua, tú en cambio no creo que puedas aguantar así nada mas —

— Es cierto Samus, además aun no te recuperas del todo y en los rápidos agotaste toda tu energía, es mejor buscar aquí cerca —

La cazadora no quería admitirlo, pero de alguna manera tenían razón, incrédula de que esa túnica pudiera hacer que Link aguantara la falta de aire, no creía el hecho de que Link cambiara de actitud con ella así de repente. Entonces volvió a ella ese pensamiento, ¿Acaso el héroe se quería ganar a la princesa por ese lado, tratando de ser amable? Y realmente no se había puesto a pensar si él y Zelda ya había o tenían algo entre los dos antes de llegar a Hyrule, quizá sería mejor aprovechar el estar sola con la reina y sacarle toda la información posible.


	15. Las ruinas

Capítulo XV "Las ruinas"

La noche cayó sobre Hyrule, el lago Hylia se miraba aún más místico a esa hora con las luciérnagas revoloteando por todo el lugar.

El joven héroe hacia varios minutos que había descendido a buscar la pieza de Samus por el lado central del lago, mientras las dos mujeres se preparaban para comenzar su búsqueda en una de las orillas que estaba algo alejada, la cazadora por su lado también quería aprovechar para preguntarle algunas cosas que aún le llenaban de duda.

Se imaginaba un sinfín de maneras para abordarla con sus preguntas, desde acorralarla contra una pared cercana, hasta intimidarla poniéndose su traje y siendo un poco más feroz, tantas cosas surcaban por su mente, no se había dado cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

La reina se detuvo un momento alumbrando a la cazadora con su candil notando el rubor en su rostro, pero Samus solo desvió la mirada y siguió caminando mientras seguía pensando otra manera de preguntarle, Zelda la siguió con un poco de confusión ya que notaba ese cambio en ella.

— Samus si te preocupa algo solo debes decirme —

— ¿Qué relación tienen tú y Link? —

Lo dijo casi sin pensarlo salió así solo de su boca, no tuvo momento para procesar la pregunta, fue solo directa y algo tajante; Zelda, no sabía que responder, fue algo tan repentino.

— ¿Relación? —

Habían parado para verse, una con la mirada firme y la otra con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres con relación? Link solo es un buen amigo y el héroe que rescato Hyrule —

— Cuando estuve en el castillo no lo había analizado hasta ahora que estoy algo más cuerda, tu molestia hacia él y aquella conversación en el pasillo cuando era atendida por aquel médico —

El rostro molesto de Samus se hizo evidente ante la gobernante, como si algo sombrío surcara sus ojos, algo triste y con cierta rabia.

— Ahora, antes de salir de aquellas cascadas inmensas los mire hablar tan cálidamente y realmente nunca te pregunte si él y tu eran… —

— Por supuesto que no —

Alzo la voz Zelda al ver por dónde iba la rubia con su pregunta, a la cual saco de sus pensamientos que iban en picada hacia abajo.

— No te mentiré, hace tiempo que él me simpatizaba de otra manera, pero la verdad es que ya no, solo somos amigos —

— El cómo se te acerca y como te quiere proteger, no creo que piense igual —

La castaña estaba molesta con todo esto, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos apenas un par de días que habían cambiado, precisamente por aquella mujer que tenía parada frente a ella. Por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía, quizá era temor el que percibía.

— Yo tengo clara mi amistad con Link, solo le dije que fuera más amable contigo y que trataran de llevarse mejor. No puedo creer que pienses eso a pesar de que tú y yo…—

No pudo seguir, debió la mirada tratando de aguantar eso que tenía en la garganta, tristeza, enojo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba por su ser, pero no quería seguir, sentía que rompería en llanto y odiaba verse débil.

—¿De qué tú y yo…pasáramos ese momento a solas en aquella laguna? —

La voz de Samus era algo ruda y no se movió de su sitio, Zelda esperaba quizá algo más tierno de ella, algo pícaro de su parte, tal vez esperaba más y sentía que estaba mal pues no podía obligar alguien a ser de esa forma.

No quiso hablar más del tema y solo siguió caminando un poco más hasta llegar a la orilla dejando a la cazadora algo perpleja y sin saber que decir realmente, sintiendo eso mismo que quería Zelda y no poder dárselo pues su personalidad no llegaba a eso y más si sus tratos con personas como ella eran casi nulos.

— Hay que darnos prisa o si no nunca podremos avanzar en la búsqueda —

Comentaba la reina algo seria alumbrando el agua profunda de la orilla, aunque Samus no era la persona más romántica no quería verla así y debía actuar ya para cambiar ese humor que en parte ella propicio, pues en el fondo le gustaba demasiado pero no sabía cómo expresarse bien. Fue entonces que comenzó a desvestirse para poder nadar, además de tratar de llamar la atención de la gobernante de alguna forma.

— ¿No me acompañaras? —

La seriedad de Zelda paso a otro plano al verla de esa manera, no sabía que decir, ver su cuerpo tan bien tonificado sin mencionar que estaba completamente desnuda pudiendo ver a detalle cada parte de ella, rezaba por no desmayarse en ese momento. Samus estaba más que complacida por ver aquel rostro más tranquilo y sin molestia alguna, con eso asegurado dio un salto y se tiró al agua esperando por la castaña, pero esta ya estaba en el aire brincando al agua salpicando a la rubia.

— ¿Cambiaste de parecer? —

— Nunca te dije que no iría, vamos de una vez antes de que otra cosa pase —

Al parecer la joven hylian aun seguía algo distante, pero no por eso evitaba sentirse feliz de estar con la cazadora una vez más de ese modo, quizá le había hecho sentirse molesta, pero en el fondo su corazón le anhela.

Antes de comenzar su nado hacia abajo, Zelda le dio un collar luminiscente para poder ver en las profundidades mejor y no perderse pues el lago Hylia a pesar de todo se miraba traicionero en las profundidades de este.

Una vez puestos, tomaron aire comenzando a bajar lentamente iluminando las paredes rocosas recorriendo toda la profunda orilla tratando de divisar algo que se le pareciera al objeto de Samus, pero por el momento solo miraban peces y algas en todos lados, aun con la luz que portaban el agua distorsionaba las cosas un poco.

Seguían adentrándose más y más en aquellas aguas pasando cerca de la construcción de la fuente de Lanayru saliendo a tomar algo de aire antes de volver a bajar.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —

— Es la fuente del espíritu, es igual a las otras fuentes solo que está se encuentra dentro de esa cueva —

La rubia de alguna manera se sentía extraña al ver la imponente entrada, aunque no apreciaba del todo el lugar por la oscuridad podía divisar las enormes estatuas en forma de serpiente como si la mirasen de lejos, sin perder más tiempo tomaron aire bajando otra vez adentrándose a lo que pareciera un laberinto de paredes rocosas acuáticas, parecía que nunca iban a encontrar algo tan solo algas y más peces.

Samus miraba a todas partes tratando de enfocar con su collar luminoso las murallas de roca, sentía que algo le llamaba por ese lado sintiendo quizá que fuese su objeto perdido. Comenzó a tocar la pared como si buscara algo más, esto hizo que llamara la atención de la hylian castaña que buscaba por de debajo, le miro y esta le insistió en hacer lo mismo que ella.

No sabían que querían encontrar en la pared, pero poco a poco se percataron que en una parte había algunas rocas sueltas, y como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro comenzaron a remover algunas sacando las más pequeñas hasta que aquella extraña pared aparentemente sobrepuesta se cayó, mostrando otro camino un poco más estrecho. Ambas se miraron incrédulas con su descubrimiento, y antes de encaminarse a su nuevo camino volvieron a la superficie a tomar aire.

— ¿Viste eso? ¿Cómo rayos esta algo así? Era una pared falsa —

— He leído que el Lago Hylia es muy antiguo, creado por las Diosas, pero jamás se me ocurriría que pudiesen ocultar algo así, quizá es algo puesto por alguien —

— ¿Estas listas para seguir explorando? —

Zelda afirmo confiada con el nuevo hallazgo, le llamaba mucho la atención el que tendría aquel nuevo camino, se imaginaba un sinfín de cosas, pero, solo lo descubriría si se adentraba a aquel lugar.

Tomando una vez más aire con él, ahora nuevo entusiasmo de saber que podrían encontrar, pensar en la pieza perdida de la nave sería algo muy rebuscado y completamente imposible que se perdiera en aquel lugar que parecía años incluso siglos abandonado. El lugar era estrecho con cierto brillo por la vida marina residente, no nadaron mucho para encontrarse con un agujero más abajo que las llevaba a una enorme caverna subterránea, parecía casi como un templo por algunas edificaciones, pero muy arcaico.

El agua parecía acabar más arriba no sin antes percatarse de las extrañas pinturas en las paredes de aquel túnel que por algún motivo dejaron desconcertada a la rubia cazadora, una vez arriba de aquel "desagüe" pudieron salir a explorar la inmensa gruta con aires místicos más arriba.

Una vez en "tierra" respiraron todo lo que sus pulmones pedían, Samus se recuperó rápido empezando a ver el lugar anonadada notando cosas que le parecían increíbles, la reina con la respiración normalizada siguió a la cazadora observando también sus alrededores. Pinturas en todas las paredes como si brillaran y estatuas algo erosionadas por el tiempo, Zelda en su vida nunca había visto tales escritos, ni en sus libros más antiguos de la biblioteca, aun así, estaba más que fascinada por el nuevo descubrimiento, tener un lugar así tan cerca de la fuente de Lanayru, debía ser sagrado de alguna forma.

— ¡Mira Samus! Este lugar debe tener siglos aquí abajo, debe ser algo tan antiguo por que no conozco esta escritura —

Pero la rubia estaba estática observando cada detalle en la pared y aquella imagen central es la que le desconcertaba del todo, Zelda sin aun darse cuenta camino hacia Samus posando sus ojos en aquel mural llamándole la atención cierta figura.

— ¿Es esa…Hylia? Pero aquello que será… —

Tratando de darle algún tipo de forma, solo pensaba en las criaturas tan antiguas como creía que eran las ruinas, un ser que hacía poco, gracias a Link pudo saber que no eran un mito y que existían.

— Debe ser algún tipo de Ucayaya antiguo, pero con pico y… ¿muy altos? —

Zelda en sus pensamientos de darle algún sentido a todo esto volteo a ver a Samus pues esta no emitía sonido alguno y ya le estaba preocupando, antes de poder decir algo la reina, con tono sombrío susurro la cazadora.

— Chozos… ¿aquí estuvieron también? —


	16. El ave y la diosa

Capítulo XVI "El ave y la diosa"

— ¿Chozos? ¿Qué es eso Samus? —

Los ecos de su voz preocupada por el comportamiento de la rubia resonaban por toda la caverna y una silenciosa cazadora seguía perpleja ante el descubrimiento de la civilización que la acogieron en sus "alas" literalmente hablando, en Hyrule; felicidad o encanto no serían las palabras correctas para describirse en ese momento.

La presencia de los Chozo en este planeta no era una señal del todo buena pues, a pesar de ser una cultura sumamente sabia y de avanzada tecnología, normalmente dejaban tras de ello algún tipo de catástrofe o efecto secundario de un tipo, trataba de no pensar en lo peor, aun así, un lugar donde los Chozo han estado es sinónimo de peligros externos.

Trató de meditarlo, no verse tan sorprendida por aquello para no infundirle curiosidad a la princesa y preguntara algo que ella no quisiera responder, pero era demasiado tarde pues no se había percatado de que Zelda ya estaba sobre ella con cuestionamientos inmediatos.

— ¿Es algo muy malo? Debes decirme tu rostro me está preocupando —

— No es nada...no te preocupes — balbuceo.

Desviaba la mirada, pero esto era inútil, no podía evitar sentir aquel miramiento acusador, debía decirle quizá más que nada para advertirle que no siguiera buscando de alguna manera algo en relación con ellos, incluyéndose si era el caso.

— ¿Nunca habías visto algo así antes, en otra parte, Zel? —

— No, es por eso que si sabes algo debes decirme. Lo único que podría reconocer es aquella figura femenina dorada —

La vista de Samus se volvió a la pintura, era tanto su sorpresa que ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello que decía Zelda, esa mujer aún lado del Chozo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría significar, al menos no algo en concreto.

— ¿Quién es según tú? —

— Si no me equivoco, según en textos antiguos debe ser la Diosa Hylia, así es como la solían representar...pero nunca aquella criatura que dices llamar "Chozo" —

Samus seguía pensando en decirle o no, si era mejor que no supiera nada de esto.

—Si no me quieres decir está bien...entiendo que quizá no sea algo indicado para decirme... —

Cabizbaja la joven hylian se resignó y prefirió no obligarle a que le contara lo que sabe si no quería, por el contario Samus ya no podía guardar silencio, se sentiría mal con el hecho de no contarle parte de lo que sabía, más que nada por lo mucho que le había ayudado Zelda sin tener ninguna relación o algo a cambio. De todas maneras, desde que llegó a Hyrule no ha visto alguna otra señal de ellos, quizá no les había afectado de alguna manera.

— Te contaré sobre los Chozo siempre y cuando me prometas que no buscaras más de ellos, ¿Entendido? —

Ambas mirándose a los ojos seriamente, acepto la castaña sin parpadear pues al parecer era un tema serio y si le iba a contar era porque le tenía toda la confianza como para decírselo.

— Los Chozo son una raza muy antigua que tienen la apariencia de aves, ellos solían visitar civilizaciones para poder trasmitirle algo de sus conocimientos y siento la leve sospecha de que lo hicieron aquí también, todo este lugar me lo confirma, sus pinturas, escritura, sus monumentos, todo…—

— ¿Cómo los conoces tan bien? —

— Ellos me criaron —

Zelda escuchaba atenta a cada palabra, le pareció algo sin dudar fascinante sorprendiéndole el hecho de que creció con ellos y la idea de que estas ruinas confirmaran la tecnología Chozo en Hyrule revelando ciertas incógnitas que tenían ciertos artefactos extraños desde la antigüedad.

Todo eso, al parecer también era parte del pasado de Samus, pasado que no le había contado, aunque realmente no es que le haya dicho mucho de ella claro, ahora quería saber más de aquella cazarrecompensas solitaria.

— ¿Sabes que dicen esos escritos? —

— Unas cuantas partes, mucho del texto es ilegible por la culpa de la humedad que erosiono esas partes —

Comenzó a caminar para ir leyendo una a una las marcas de las paredes tratando de descifrar algo más allá del mural del Chozo y la Diosa.

— Solo dice algo de un regalo que le entregaron a la Diosa de la luz para estrechar lazos de sabiduría con un ¿valeroso guerrero? Chozo, al parecer era un tipo de elegido para darle tal obsequio a aquella mujer por algo que ocurrió en no sé dónde— añadió entonces al terminar de leer algo confusa.

— También dice algo de una tecnología que dejaron aquí para ayudar… ¿ayudar a qué? —

La cazadora trataba de concentrarse para poder decodificar todo este lio, pero por más que intentaba no podía ver bien que podría ser aquello que dejaron rindiéndose completamente ante algo ya muy antiguo.

— Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo alcanzar a traducir —

El silencio reino por todo el lugar nuevamente, aun se sentía extraña con todo esto que había descubierto, de alguna manera le entro una especie de nostalgia por aquellos días que vivía con los Chozo y como a lo largo de sus viajes de cazarrecompensas se ha topado con un sin número de marcas donde estuvieron ayudándole de alguna manera en su aventura.

— Samus…te agradezco que me hayas contado sobre ellos —

La rubia salió del trance al escuchar la voz de la joven hylian, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y avergonzada con el agradecimiento que para ella no era necesario, pero aun así se lo dijo.

— No hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que me pediste —

Samus encogió sus hombros tratando de ocultar su rubor, pero no contaba con que Zelda estuviese tan cerca de ella tomando su mano, esto le sorprendió pues creía que seguía molesta por lo de hace rato. Volteándose se topó con la mirada de aquella mujer bajita con las mejillas igual de ruborizadas que ella, tomo sus manos para acercar sus cuerpos y poder observarle mejor, apreciar cada detalle de su ser en aquella cueva casi mágica.

— Zelda…yo quería decirte que…—

No pudo seguir hablando, comenzó a experimentar un dolor que rápidamente se hacía agudo en su pie derecho, un ardor que no podía explicarse que era exactamente, se tuvo que separar de su querida reina para poder ver qué demonios le ocurría; el horror en el rostro de Zelda no se hizo esperar al ver aquello que se arrastraba cerca de ellas.

— ¡No puede ser, es un erizo! —

Como una reacción casi inmediata, Samus pateo a aquel ser lejos de ahí pinchándose una vez más el área afectada cayendo abruptamente al suelo sintiendo como el dolor iba en aumento y subiendo.

— Si te llevo a la fuente de Lanayru te curaras, pero estamos tan lejos de la superficie y nadie sabe que estamos aquí… ¿Diosas que poder hacer? —

Zelda se estaba impacientando, no sabía qué hacer, estaban tan profundo en el lago que no sabía si podrían lograr pasar aquel largo túnel sin ahogarse en el intento y con Samus en ese estado podría empeorar la situación.

— N-no te estreses, aún tengo la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquí —

— Pero tu pie está empeorando —

— Solo tendrás que ayudarme a seguir el camino apoyándome en ti y saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes —

Sin perder ni un segundo más, ambas emprendieron su huida del lugar respirando hondo y nadando a través del largo túnel hacia el Lago Hylia, con un brazo rodeando el cuello de Zelda lograron avanzar bastante, pero conforme iban, Samus se agotaba más por el aumento del dolor y la casi paralización de su pierna derecha entorpeciendo su nado haciendo pesado el recorrido para la Reina la cual no se rendía al ver tan cerca la salida del túnel y poder llegar a la fuente a tiempo.

…


	17. Tu y yo

Capitulo XVII "Tu y yo"

La presión del agua comenzaba a disminuir, la superficie por fin podía distinguirse, aunque la oscuridad estaba presente salvo por unos rayos lunares alumbraban el camino.

Después de tanto nadar el cansancio era más que evidente y en un último impulso salió, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, Link estaba feliz de salir de aquellas profundidades sin mencionar lo agotador que fue bucear en la oscuridad con solo una pequeña luz fosforescente.

— ¿Dónde estarán esas dos? —

Nado cerca de la entrada a la fuente tratando de localizarlas pues según lo acordado estarían en la orilla, pero no había rastro de aquellas dos, se alejó un poco nadando cerca en caso de que aun estuvieran buscando cerca y darles la noticia, pero no había señales aparentes de que estuvieran ahí, fue en ese momento que algo en la pared llamo su atención, parecía un agujero del cual salían unas cuantas burbujas apenas apreciables.

De cerca pudo observar que en aquel lugar hubo alguna clase de deslave, no era algo normal que burbujas salieran y fue ahí que se imaginó lo peor quitando con prisa las rocas, esperando que no fuese lo que pensaba, aunque lastimosamente estaba en lo cierto ahí estaba una Zelda tratando de salir con la rubia un poco inconsciente quitando unas cuantas piedras. Inmediatamente comenzó a ayudarles sin pensarlo sacándolas de aquel lugar, dándose cuenta que Samus no se miraba del todo bien ayudándole a salir de aquel oscuro lugar.

Una vez en la superficie trataron de nadar a toda prisa hacia la entrada al manantial de Lanayru ya que a estas alturas la cazarrecompensas estaba prácticamente inconsciente, aquel veneno había recorrido la mayor parte de su organismo; Link trato de no hacer muchas preguntas pues el momento era algo crítico y debían darse prisa para entrar.

La cueva estaba en penumbras, algunas rocas con marcas y plantas luminiscentes alumbraban el lugar con cierto aspecto místico, inmediatamente Zelda metió junto con Samus al agua para tratar de sanarle lo antes posible; entonces miro a Link agradeciéndole por salvarles hace un momento, pero el joven hylian se volteo al percatarse que estaban completamente desnudas, se sintió sumamente abochornado.

— N-no hay nada que agradecer. Esperare afuera para que pueda concentrarse…—

El héroe salió de la cueva dejando solas a las dos jóvenes mujeres, pero Samus seguía inconsciente preocupando a la reina pues contaba con que el agua del manantial surtiera efecto en su amiga; paso su mano mojada en la frente de aquella fuerte rubia, aun en ese estado podía sentir lo intimidante que podía ser así, como si fuera una delicada flor con potentes espinas.

— Tu rostro es tan pacifico como el día que te encontré en tu nave —

No podía evitar sentir una fuerte tristeza al verla de esa manera, tan frágil nuevamente…

— Y pensar que pronto te iras de aquí, te iras sin más de mis brazos. Amaría tenerte aquí y protegerte de aquello que te atormenta, aunque no sea tan fuerte como tu…por ti intentaría serlo —

Pegada a la orilla del manantial le abrazaba con fuerza mojando su rostro con aquella agua sagrada la cual seguía sin surtir efecto alguno, Zelda no quiso entrar en desesperación y respirando profundamente comenzó a rezar esperando Lanayru escuchara sus lamentos. Y como si de una señal de ser escuchada se tratase, un grupo de pequeñas hadas comenzaron a revolotear arriba de ellas, mirándose un manto brillante en el agua cubriéndoles.

El color de su piel comenzó a tomar más vida dejando atrás el envenenamiento en su cuerpo y su respiración se había normalizado por fin, pero seguía sin despertar, quizás eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo aun así eso alivio bastante a la hylian sonriéndole con ternura acariciando sus cabellos.

— Me gustaría que despertaras para que pudieses ver las hadas que revolotean arriba de nosotras y digieras alguna frase curiosa para denominarlas —

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de la rubia, deseando con todo su corazón que abriera los ojos, quería decirle lo mucho que apreciaba su presencia con ella, agradecerle tantas cosas y, sobre todo confesarle lo mucho que…

Zelda abrió sus ojos mirando una vez más a Samus, examinándole, analizando sus palabras y sintiendo el palpitar tan fuerte que tenía en ese momento, su respiración entre cortada y sus mejillas ruborizadas, no podía creer lo que pensaba en ese momento, confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿Enserio se había enamorado de ella? ¿Tan pronto conquisto su corazón de esa forma? ¿Habrá sido aquel instinto salvaje y protector que miro en los bosques lo que le derritió por dentro? O quizá fue aquel encuentro en la fuente de Eldin donde sus ojos se mezclaron de una manera espiritual jamás sentida en su corazón. Fue una chispa que se disparó al conocerle, no solo por su físico, si no su manera de actuar tan protectora y amable a su manera.

Sintió en ese momento el dulce roce de sus labios al tocar la húmeda boca de la cazadora, aquellos labios que han visto tantas guerras, tantas batallas, tocados en ese momento por el fino tacto de una reina enamorada a una cazadora con cicatrices del pasado.

Inmediatamente se alejó a unos centímetros de su rostro, sentía que no era correcto besarle estando en un estado inconsciente, pudiendo abusar de su confianza prefirió pegar su mejilla a la de ella disfrutando de su respiración.

— ¿Q-que ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy? —

Zelda apretó los ojos, tratando de no derramar lagrima alguna, separándose de su mejilla la miro a los ojos acariciando el rostro de la cazadora, esta con algo de pesadez los abrió mirándole de igual manera tomando el rostro de la gobernante.

— Eres tan ocurrente siempre que me desmayo al parecer estas tan cerca de mi rostro, me pegunto porque —

Vacilaba un poco sin dejar de sonreírle, la castaña soltó una leve carcajada abrazándola con fuerza, estaba feliz de que por fin reaccionara y tenerla ahí, con ella solas una vez más.

— Disculpa si te preocupe, esa cosa me tomo por sorpresa —

— No tienes porque, lo importante es que estas bien y podemos seguir buscando tu…—

Pero un par de dedos hicieron cesar el movimiento de los labios de su majestad, con sorpresa le miro encontrándose con la mirada más cálida que había visto en el rostro de aquella fuerte e intimidante mujer.

— Mi querida reina, cállate por un momento, en estos segundos no quiero saber nada de lo que pasa con mi nave o a que pueblo quieres ver; solo quiero quedarme quieta en este lugar tan relajante contigo —

Zelda estaba sorprendida al oír sus palabras, ¿Enserio quería eso? ¿Dónde estaba la Samus apresurada por encontrar todo para irse? Pero como si esta le leyera la mente le revelo, quizá por su extraña manera de hablarle hizo necesaria algún tipo de explicación a su comportamiento nuevo que experimentaba.

— Mientras estaba inconsciente, solo me pasaba una idea en la cabeza, además de ver todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora en mi vida, lo bueno y lo malo, por no decir desastroso…Pero lo curioso que cuando pensaba en algo bueno que me había pasado, solo miraba tu rostro, con esa dulce mirada que me regalas, así tal como ahora —

La reina no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrojo abriendo los ojos de par en par, en ese momento Samus se sintió extraña, como si algo irreal estuviera pasando, alejándose un poco de Zelda aclarando su mente. La reina se alarmo, pensando que ocurría algo más, quizá se sentía mareada o los efectos del veneno resurgieron, pero no era así. Trato de acercarse a Samus para cerciorarse de que no era eso, la rubia negó con la cabeza al escuchar las preguntas preocupadas de la hylian.

— No es nada Zel, yo solo…no sé qué estoy pensando realmente, ni siquiera sé si está bien lo que pienso o…—

Samus comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, adentrarse en los sentimientos era algo abrumador y tenía años reprimiendo muchos de ellos, pero de alguna manera esa mujer de orejas largas hacia que le brotaran sin mucho esfuerzo, con el simple hecho protegerla y sentir calidez de su parte le volvían loca por así decirlo.

Sintió una mano húmeda y fría tocar su antebrazo seguido de unas dulces palabras que la hicieron voltear a verle, ver aquellos ojos azules profundos era como navegar sin rumbo por el infinito espacio.

— No necesitas decir nada más, me hace sentir realmente feliz el que tengas pensamientos tan tiernos de mí —

Las manos de Samus tomaron impulsivamente las de la reina, acercándola más a ella, si pensaba mucho en la idea que tenía en la cabeza podría ser tarde y no tendría una oportunidad así de dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran.

— Mi querida Zelda, tu presencia me hace sentir feliz de alguna manera, ni siquiera estoy segura de que si lo que siento sea correcto, pero sólo estoy convencida de una cosa en este momento —

—¿Y de que está segura, mi cazadora? —

Una vez más fue acorralada en la orilla del manantial, a pesar de la tierna atmosfera que se creaba, la fuerte intimidación por parte de Samus ganaba en ciertos aspectos, pero esto le gustaba a la castaña, le encantaba esa agresividad tan protectora característica.

— De lo mucho que me atraes —

Dicho esto, le beso por fin antes de que se le escapara de sus manos, o al menos eso sentía, aquella muestra de afecto fue arrebatada y cariñosa, un beso brusco y apasionante, Zelda no pudo evitar gemir ante esto abrazándola por instinto.

Una vez que la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambas se separaron respirando agitadas mirándose si en sus ojos se leía algún tipo de arrepentimiento ante aquella tierna acción, pero por fortuna de las dos no fue así.

— ¿T-tan solo te atraigo? —

Pregunto con cierto tono coqueto la gobernante, y esta fue respondida con la misma forma.

— Me atraes, me gustas, me vuelves loca señorita —

Y una vez más aprovecho para besarle con más intensidad que antes aprisionándola con su cuerpo y la orilla del agua, Zelda no se sentía en ningún sentido ofendida por ser besada de aquella manera tan atrevida, a ella, la soberana de todo el reino de Hyrule por una cazarrecompensas. Su sensatez poco a poco se iba alejando para ser invadida por el apasionado sentimiento que surgía de estar con ella.

Entre besos y una que otra caricia, la cazadora besaba su cuello, quería verle sonreír y que ella fuera la causante de sus gemidos y risas que le producían aquellas vehementes muestras de cariño.

— Así me gusta estar contigo, tu y yo, nada más —

La reina sonrió ante el comentario y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la pego a su frente mirándole de manera tierna.

— Te quiero Samus Aran —

Dijo por fin la soberana con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, aun no podía creer que le había dicho aquello, se sintió tan feliz de hacerlo y que también le correspondiera.

El escuchar esas palabras le hacían sentir inmune a todo y valiente a la vez, no podía contar las veces que sus oídos escuchaban esas palabras tan simples, pero a la vez tan significativas. Sentía que si Zelda decía algo más explotaría por dentro como una inmensa llamarada de pasión y sin esperar más le siguió besando como si fuesen a desaparecer para siempre.

Aquellos tiernos besos se fueron elevando de tono, aquellas caricias fueron más remarcadas llegando a acariciarse más allá de solo la espalda; Samus sin esperar más tomo ambas piernas de la joven castaña subiéndolas a sus bien torneadas caderas. El sentir la fuerza de Samus aplicada en ella le parecía de lo más sublime dejando escapar uno que otro gemido ahogado, cosa que volvía loca a la cazadora haciendo más agresivos sus movimientos con su querida hylian.

Aquel sagrado manantial custodiado por Lanayru era espectador de aquel acto lleno de amor, momento intimo que había sido pospuesto por azares del destino, donde aún existía la pisca mínima de incertidumbre y pena alguna antes. Pero esta vez ninguna de las dos vacilaba al movimiento de la otra, era con su propio ritmo y sincronía perfecta, algo en lo que la rubia era quizá experimentada en el tema y la otra un intacto lirio inocente.

Las voces de amor y pasión se hicieron escuchar por cada rincón de aquella cueva, aquellos sentimientos que se forjaban con cada vaivén de su ritual donde Zelda era consentida por su cazadora, que exploraba aquel templo sagrado digna de una Diosa como ella. Cada roce de sus manos hacia los botones de rosa de la agitada reina le producía un estado de éxtasis profundo, sentir que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a ella, al menos ese momento, esos segundos de estar solas le era solo de la cazadora.

Y aunque la castaña parecía que contenía pura inocencia, la verdad es que su inhibición se había ido para acariciar cada musculo de su guerrera espacial con cierta picardía, sintiendo aquel cuerpo fuerte y hasta con ciertas cicatrices que le daban ese toque sexy.

De a poco, la cueva se fue silenciando dejando solo leves suspiros y el sonido de las hadas revoloteando alrededor del agua, aquellas dos yacían en la orilla, acostadas mirándose esperando algún tipo de arrepentimiento por aquello ocurrido, pero no había nada. Como un destello, un pensamiento las despertó de aquel transe romántico recordando el que hacían ahí exactamente, y quien las esperaba afuera el cual quizá estaba mortificado por la salud de ambas, los descubrimientos en la cueva y la encontrar la última pieza de Samus.

Pero antes de levantarse e irse, Samus tomo la mano de la joven Hylian besándole y afirmando los sentimientos mostrados por ella en aquel manantial.

— Que no te quede duda que siempre te protegeré, tratare de hacer lo imposible por que estés bien —

Zelda sonrió al oírle tomando la mano de la cazadora para pegarla en su mejilla, asentando con la cabeza.

— Sé que lo harás y de igual manera prometo lo mismo, que el espíritu de Lanayru sea mi testigo ante protegerte de todo mal, mi deseo a las Diosas de que te cuiden siempre —

Callando una vez más se besaron para sellar aquellas promesas de cariño y amor, uno que nunca habían experimentado en sus vidas, al menos de esa magnitud y siendo correspondidas la una de la otra, sintiéndose con una libertad y desahogo enorme, sabiendo sus sentimientos ahora podían estar juntas sin ningún problema, o al menos eso pensaban por el momento.


	18. Sensaciones

Capitulo XVIII "Sensaciones"

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí metida? —

— Desde que llegamos en la madrugada se quedó ahí y no ha salido —

— Valla, y creo que es medio día…deberías decirle algo —

— ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Debe estar ocupada…no quisiera que se moleste conmigo —

— Dudo que se enoje contigo por ver cómo se encuentra, al menos eso pienso yo. Pero como tú creas —

El joven héroe salió de aquella habitación que fungía de oficina para la reina, la cual ya estaba mirando los últimos requerimientos para los preparativos del festival de verano, la más esperada en el reino, ya que más que festejar el inicio del solsticio era para celebrar la liberación del reino de las sombras y la coronación de su ahora la reina Zelda. Todos estaban entusiasmados por ayudar en los toques finales para el día siguiente, a excepción de la Reina que se encontraba preocupada observando por la ventana que dirigía la vista rumbo al sur, a los verdes campos de la región de Farone, aquel lugar en específico donde se había estrellado el objeto extraño naranja que venía del cielo.

No podía decidir si ir a verle o quedarse ahí, sentía cierto miedo en su pecho, tenía miedo de encontrarse con ella y caer en sus brazos, no querer soltarle nunca, no querer apartarse de ella guardándose ese sentimiento de verle partir pronto, dentro de su corazón quería que se quedara más tiempo, pero desde el punto de vista de Samus quizá no iba a ser posible sintiéndose mal al respecto.

Apretó el puño llevándoselo al pecho, pensando que si no iba con Samus en ese momento se iría para siempre sin decirle adiós o algo de ese estilo. Algo dentro de ella le comía su interior, una sensación un tanto desagradable que en algún momento tenso la había sentido, la única solución es ir y enfrentar sus miedos, sus sentimientos.

Dejando todo lo del festival de lado se encamino con prisa hacia el establo para tomar a su caballo, dirigiéndose a los campos de Farone sintiendo cierta incertidumbre de si encontrara la aun la nave y a Samus ahí, pero debía confiar y pensar que no se iría sin decir adiós…o ¿sí?

.

.

.

La luz del Sol aún no se hacía presente, pero la oscuridad ya no era tan profunda como horas atrás mirando como la Luna se alejaba de su punto inicial, de una u otra forma dentro de ese lugar se les fue la noción del tiempo completamente. Fuera de la cueva miraron al héroe Hylian sentado dando la espalda mirando al horizonte con lo que parecía una caña de pescar, ni bien habían salido del lugar cuando ya las había notado sin siquiera voltear.

— Me alegra que hayan salido, en especial tu Samus, parece que estas mejor, ¿no? —

Las dos mujeres estaban algo perplejas ante el buen oído de Link, pero no era de esperarse si aún conservaba ciertas habilidades animal.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que yo…? —

— Transformarte en un lobo por un tiempo tiene sus beneficios…supongo, digo oyes muchas cosas a ciertas distancias —

Esto último diciéndolo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, Zelda no entendió del todo porque el rostro de Samus se había puesto rojo tras esas palabras.

— A-ahí están sus ropas, las encontré donde creo comenzaron a buscar —

Ambas agradecieron y una vez que se lograron vestir, Link les pudo decir que había encontrado la última pieza de la nave de Samus entregándosela por fin, pero por alguna razón los dos rubios se miraban algo incomodos, como si algo supiesen o en este caso alguien se hubiese enterado de algo que no debió haber sabido, de igual forma Link tampoco podía ver a la reina sin ruborizarse, esto tenía algo confusa a la joven hylian.

Saliendo por fin del inmenso Lago Hylia se percataron que la carroza junto con Epona habían quedado bastante lejos e ir a pie hasta los campos de Farone o al castillo era algo improbable sin cansarse antes.

— Perfecto, sin caballo y sin vehículo para seguir el camino. Tardaremos horas en llegar alguno de los dos puntos —

— Lo sé, si tan solo hubiese una forma de trasportarnos rápido —

Fue entonces que Link se acordó de que traía algo importante, saco de sus ropas lo que parecía una herradura blanca logrando la mirada extraña de las dos chicas, pero antes de que dijesen algo al respecto este comenzó a soplar de él haciendo sonar una suave melodía, después de eso un silencio total se hizo sentir.

— ¿Qué es eso Link? —

— Con este silbato puedo llamar a Epona, ella vendrá en cualquier momento —

A Zelda se le hizo curioso el método, pero Samus, ella solo lo miro incrédula ante tal hecho.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Crees que con eso tu caballo vendrá? Sabes es algo ridículo si te pones a pensar que estamos a kilómetros de donde la dejamos —

La última palabra se oyó en eco varias veces haciendo evidente que estaban lejos, entre cordillera de montaña, haciendo casi imposible que el animal escuche de tan lejos aquel suave sonido emitido de una primitiva herramienta.

— ¿Uh? ¿Escuchan eso? —

La reina trataba de agudizar el oído, de alguna manera se le hacía familiar aquel sonido y por la cara de Samus, también a ella.

— Espera, ¡no puede ser eso posible! —

Desde el gran puente de Lanayru corría a toda velocidad un caballo que jalaba un carruaje, un poco en mal estado, Epona había llegado relinchando alegre de ver a Link, o eso parecía.

— Y ustedes dudaron de lo agudos oídos de Epona —

— Fantástico instrumento que tienes Link, definitivamente algo practico y digno de estudio —

La cazadora estaba perpleja al ver aquello, como demonios hizo ese caballo para oír eso de tan lejos llegando a una velocidad record; definitivamente esas tierras místicas no podía tomarlas a la ligera, se decía mientras se acercaba a los demás.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Samus? —

La mujer rubia desvió su mirada perdida en la ventana para ver a Zelda, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en ella, definitivamente era por lo que había pasado en aquella fuente sagrada y de igual forma no pudo evitar el rojo en su rostro.

— M-me siento mucho mejor. Te agradezco tanto, todo lo que haces por mí, eres muy atenta, amable, como una delicada flor… —

Zelda acaricio con algo de torpeza la mano de la cazadora, pero esta se le adelanto tomando sus manos entre las de ella acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, alertando a la reina su aproximación comenzó a titubear, sentía que todo lo que había pasado en aquella cueva fuese un sueño, algo irreal y hermoso, pero aun así se puso bastante nerviosa al sentir el tacto de aquella intimidante mujer que posaba sus ojos azules, sintiéndose una vez más su presa.

Los labios de aquella mujer torpemente le besaron fugazmente desviando la mirada algo avergonzada, ella dando ese tipo de tratos le parecía imposible de su persona, pero algo tenia aquella mujer castaña que le gustaba y le parecía irresistible.

— Samus, m-me siento tan feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo —

— Solo lo dices por lo que paso en el manantial —

El rostro de Zelda se enrojeció al recordarlo tan vivido recuerdo que se estremeció.

— Aparte, pero desde el primer día que llegaste y te cuide me gustaste —

Esto último dicho con cierta pena escondiendo su rostro con su mano izquierda, Samus no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verle así tan inocente y vergonzosa, pero sus propios pensamientos le quitaron la sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te gustara alguien como yo? ¿Así de rápido? Digo, no tienes más de tres días conmigo, a decir verdad, no me conoces del todo —

Zelda sintió aquel cambio de ánimo, sabía de antemano eso, ella sabía bien que no tenían mucho de conocerse, pero aun así no podía negar lo que sentía al estar cerca de aquella guerrera, era algo que no podía explicarse bien y que solo con acciones se podía representar en su estado más puro.

Tomando el rostro de aquella imponente mujer le beso de la manera más dulce que su ser pudo dar, encontrándose con otro beso reciproco de su amada rubia.

— Eres demasiado tierna señorita —

Todo hubiese seguido de no ser porque el carruaje se detuvo en ese momento alertando la llegada a la nave de Samus, la cual no dudo en bajar para ver por fin si podía arreglarle de una buena vez, pero antes de empezar a subir por el metal se detuvo en seco mirando hacia donde estaba una Zelda algo cabizbaja. Pensó lo grosera que debió haber sido al solo bajar sin siquiera tomar a la reina de la mano o algo por el estilo, fue entonces que se regresó a verle desde la ventana.

— Perdón por salir así Zel, tan solo me emociono el hecho de…—

— De poder reparar tu nave, lo sé. No te preocupes, entiendo —

Era evidente que se había sentido triste, no por el hecho de haber salido de esa manera, si no del reparar su nave y lo inevitable del porque se fuera ocurriera. Tomo su barbilla obligando a que la mirase a los ojos acercándose a darle otro afecto de cariño.

— Ve y descansa en tu castillo, por el medio día te veo, ¿Esta bien? —

Después de un suspiro largo comprendió sus palabras y asentando con la cabeza le devolvió el beso.

— Si, está bien Samus, solo cuídate y no te sobre esfuerces demasiado —

— Hey, ¿a mí no me darán uno de despedida? —

Ambas voltearon a ver al joven Hylian con sorpresa y cejas arqueadas, ante el comentario en broma.

— Si necesitas ayuda solo háznoslo saber, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo y tener que esperar a que despiertas apuntándonos con un arma —

Samus le dio una "suave" palmada en la espalda a Link riéndose de aquello, aunque más para el héroe fue una sacudida a sus pulmones tosiendo inmediatamente. Despidiéndose los hylian de la rubia, partieron al norte, rumbo a la ciudadela directo al castillo de Hyrule.

.

.

.

El Sol comenzaba a descender y el calor no se hacía esperar por la gran llanura verde de Farone, un caballo blanco distintivo de la realeza paro en seco al llegar a su destino bajando por fin la reina, había llegado nuevamente a la nave enterrada en el suelo, aunque esta vez lucia menos dañada, se podía notar que aún estaba imperfecta y sin pensarlo comenzó a subir como pudo por el metal algo caliente, aun así, no le importo el subir.

Noto como la puerta redonda estaba abierta y podía notar los pies de Samus como si estuviese desmayada en el suelo, lo cual asusto demasiado a Zelda corriendo a verle, aunque su sorpresa fue que, gracias a las Diosas, solo estaba acostada revisando su mando de control, golpeándose con esta al escuchar los gritos de su querida castaña.

— E-enserio lo siento Samus, creí que te habías desmayado, creo que debí hablar antes de entrar, ¿Te duele mucho? —

— Estoy bien Zel, no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe nada más. A propósito ¿qué haces aquí? —

— Me estabas preocupando, ya había pasado del mediodía y te has quedado aquí desde que llegamos del lago Hylia, necesitas comer y descansar un poco Samus —

La joven reina miro un poco distraída a la cazadora, lo más probable era que tuviese hambre, de igual forma pudiera ser otra cosa que le preocupa, tal vez necesita irse ya y no puede por culpa de su nave que sigue en reparación. Cosas de estas pensaba Zel al verle tan así, dentro de ella existía una angustia de verle partir, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero ¿Y sus sentimientos, los de ella, los de ambas? Tenía miedo de preguntarle y que su respuesta le matara por dentro, dudaba mucho que aceptara quedarse con ella reinando felices el reino, pero como saber que eso quería Samus, como saber que pensaba…

— Zel, ¿Estas bien? —

— ¿Oh? Si, si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando…—

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa que? —

— ¿Qué estás pensando? Oye, enserio ¿estás bien? Te miras bastante distraída, ¿Ocurre algo malo? —

Samus no podía evitar notar que algo le ocurría, quizá se daba una idea del porque estaba así, pero de la misma manera, sentía un apretón en el área del estómago, como si supiese la respuesta, pero siente temor, un temor que en su vida de cazarecompensas había sentido antes, al menos de esa manera.

— Yo umm…quizá estoy algo nerviosa sobre…—

— ¿Sobre? —

Zelda de inmediato volteo a verle al sentir un par de ojos azul celeste observándola, esperando aquella pregunta que se tenía en su mente por todos estos cuatro días, pero no quería mortificarle.

— S-sobre el festival del verano, sí. Mañana comenzara todo a primera hora —

— Cierto, olvidaba eso —

Ambas bajaron la mirada, no querían enfrentar aquello de cualquier manera, pero debían hacerlo, alguna de las dos debía romper aquel silencio que se volvía un tanto incómodo y perturbado.

— Y tu nave… ¿por fin la has reparado? —

— Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no. Al parecer el casco quedo bastante dañado y en mi ausencia solo completo un setenta por ciento, a pesar de que mejoro la reparación automática con las piezas que encontramos. Es increíble como la proa resistió por…—

Su conversación era tan fluida, tan experta en el tema…pero para Zelda lamentablemente eran palabras que no comprendía del todo, términos que se le dificultaban totalmente al no estar familiarizada con aquello. Solo alcanzo a comprender que la nave simplemente no funcionaba como para irse ese día y tratando de aprovechar el momento salto con una idea callando a una Samus inmersa en la descripción de toda la falla en su nave.

— Pues si aún no está, deberías descansar otro día más en Hyrule, digo disfrutar del festival de mañana y puedas descansar como debiste en un principio… ¿no lo crees? —

Samus volteo a verle, su rostro se miraba tan feliz que no podía negarse ante tal petición, y a decir verdad su nave, aun en modo de auto reparación, con suerte estaría fuera de daños en un noventa y nueve por ciento. Y quizá así poder hablar más tranquila con aquella reina que tenía enfrente, aquella que le robo los suspiros con su paciencia y encanto infinito.

Levantándose de golpe estiro su mano hacia Zelda para ayudar a pararle.

— Esta bien señorita, acepto la invitación de mañana para tu festival —

— ¿E-enserio, Samus? —

La rubia acento con la cabeza afirmando aquella pregunta tímida, mientras esta tomaba la mano de la fuerte cazadora para levantarse e irse por fin a descansar un poco después de aquel ajetreado día. La sensación en sus estómagos se había ido, por el momento, mañana ya habrá momento de pensar en eso que les agobiaba; hoy querían disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día para estar juntas lo más que se pudiera y de igual manera volver a encender aquella chispa de amor que vivieron horas atrás, dejando atrás todo estrés posible, siendo solo ellas dos...

— Espera, ¿Nos iremos en caballo otra vez? ¿Y el carruaje? —

Al menos, el estrés de Samus se iría ya que llegaran al castillo y se bajara de aquel animal que tanto le mareaba su manera de andar, aunque eso sí, la reina no desaprovecho el momento riéndose un poco de la situación, verla en su manera de ser tan natural y con algo de miedo le parecía muy tierno. Una vez acomodadas, con Zelda tomando las riendas partieron por fin hacia el castillo de Hyrule para por fin descansar…


	19. T amo

Capítulo XIX ""

— Come cuanto desees, no hay problema —

— ¿Lo dices enserio? No quisiera parecer grosera o abusar de tu hospitalidad —

— Para nada, sabes que para mí es un placer, adelante que no te de pena —

— De acuerdo, si insistes entonces quisiera más por favor —

El cocinero en jefe del castillo rio nervioso ante la petición.

— ¿Más señorita? ¿Más de que platillo? —

— Pues…de cada uno —

— P-pero es demasiado para una señorita como usted y… —

— Es nuestra invitada, y si ella quiere comer cada platillo inventado por usted, tendrá que prepararlo —

El rostro tan sereno de la reina junto al de su amiga provoco una mueca extraña en el chef, pensando que aquella petición estaba totalmente fuera de sentido, no podía creer que una mujer pidiera tal cantidad de comida. Pero sin poder hacer más y por órdenes de la reina tuvo que traer los platillos ordenados sin rechistar aun sin poder creer lo que ocurría, quejándose un poco con sus demás compañeros de cocina, aun así, por alguna razón se sintió algo honrado de que aquella mujer apreciara su tan culinaria comida llevándolos de una vez con su comensal estrella.

— ¿Te sientes más descansada Samus? —

— Si, demasiado descansada diría yo —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

La pregunta de la reina quedo al aire por un momento, Samus estaba concentrada en su comida degustando lo deliciosa que estaba y al mismo tiempo meditaba la duda de la reina, pensó con detenimiento aquello que sentía, ¿Se sentía descansada? La mayor parte de su vida ha estado siempre en constante entrenamiento, desgaste físico y emocional, por decir algo; encontrarse en Hyrule lo encontraba algo "relajante" pues todo el lugar era demasiado pacífico.

— Solo me refería a que llevo bastante tiempo sin llegar a un lugar y que en este alguien o algo me quiera liquidar, no lo sé. Hyrule es muy tranquilo, casi podría jurar que mi nave me guio a unas vacaciones después de tener varias misiones sin descanso —

Los ojos de la rubia miraron por un momento a la nada, recordando que hasta hace una semana su última misión la había agotado bastante y la falta de sueño le habían pesado bastante; fue entonces que sintió la mirada de Zelda en ella, volteando para encontrarse con sus ojos, que la observaban mientras apoyaba su barbilla con aquellas manos envueltas en guantes de seda blanco poniendo atención en todo lo que hacia la cazadora.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué me miras así? —

La castaña hylian no se había percatado que le miraba de esa manera, como si de una niña enamorada se tratara, no podía evitar verla de ese modo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja; ruborizada prefirió desviar la mirada, se sintió algo abochornada por ser sorprendida por aquella mujer.

— Solo te ponía atención, nada malo — Samus le sonrió sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurría, y a decir verdad ella se sentía de la misma manera, pero inmediatamente cambio de tema para tratar de guardar la compostura.

— Y sobre el festival de mañana… ¿Qué tiene de especial? —

— Me alegra que te interese saber, veras cada inicio de verano se realiza el festival para traer la buena fortuna, se colocan puestos donde se venden todo tipo de cosas y se realizan actividades diversas. El tema principal suele ser la representación de la Diosa blanca, en honor a nuestras tres Diosas —

— Diosas, escucho que las nombras demasiado ¿Qué es lo que hacen o hicieron? —

La joven reina se sintió feliz de lo interesada que estaba Samus por el folclore de Hyrule que no pudo evitar acomodarse en su asiento para explicarle de una manera más amena, está por su parte estaba tan relajada que más que todo quería oírle hablar, además de parecerle de lo más peculiar su cultura.

— En el inicio del tiempo, cuando el mundo era un caos total y la oscuridad reinaba, tres Diosas de oro descendieron de los cielos. Din, la Diosa del poder, Farore, la Diosa del valor y Nayru, la Diosa de la sabiduría; crearon los reinos, los seres que la habitamos y las leyes que nos rigen. Con su trabajo terminado, aquellas grandes Diosas partieron una vez más a los cielos, dejando tras ellas la Trifuerza, tres triángulos sagrados de oro que representan una pequeña parte de su esencia, confiando esto a la Diosa Hylia…oh, creo que estoy hablando de más, no quisiera aburrirte con esto —

— Para nada, estaba tratando de imaginar todo lo que contabas, tenía mucho tiempo que no oía historias de ese tipo. Gracias por contarme, Zel —

Torpemente Samus trato de acariciar la mano de la gobernante, por su parte, Zelda se sentía bastante encantada con la faceta tan tranquila que presentaba su querida cazadora tomando su mano de igual manera.

— Vamos, debo mostrarte tu habitación, debes estar exhausta —

— P-pero yo… —

— Oh, no. Nada de peros señorita, quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible —

Zelda con entusiasmo se levantó y sin dejar de tomar la mano de Samus le jalo un poco para que la siguiera, mientras esta terminaba de beber lo último de su cena con apuro y acompañarle a la habitación.

Los pasillos eran largos, tal y como recordaba la primera vez ahí, creía que de alguna manera al estar mareada así percibía el lugar, pero tal parecía que no era su mente. Zelda iba por enfrente de Samus sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, diciendo "esto del festival", "aquello te gustara"; pero la rubia alta solo le observaba, sentía placentero el oírle, una tranquilidad enorme tener su presencia con ella.

— ¿Y si eres mi caballero de honor el día de mañana? —

Samus freno en seco ante la petición que le saco de sus pensamientos, ¿un caballero? ¿ella?

— No estés bromeando Zelda, yo no soy del tipo "caballero" que piensas. Recuerda que soy una despiadada cazarecompensas —

— Yo no te creo despiadada como dices serlo, tienes un espíritu muy noble y valeroso; además eres una persona con grandes virtudes y belleza —

La feroz cazadora no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, todo lo que decía la reina lo sentía algo totalmente incongruente, ella no se consideraba de esa manera. Así que para intimidarle y que quedara claro su punto comenzó a acorralarle contra la pared poco a poco, tratando de mostrarle su agresivo "yo".

— Mi querida reina, mi ocupación es ir de planeta en planeta recolectando cazas y cobrando muy caro por ellas, no me importa nada ni nadie…Bueno, excepto por…—

— ¿Por…? — Todo iba bien, pero llegaron a su mente aquellos momentos en los que solía actuar de buena fe, donde el dinero no importaba si no el bienestar de otros.

— Por un planeta al que fui, comenzó todo como una llamada de auxilio de la policía galáctica y termino por salvar a toda una raza de seres que habitaban ese lugar —

— Debieron pagarte mucho, ¿no? —

— No…al final terminé el trabajo y me fui con un, gracias de parte de ellos —

La joven castaña, ya acorralada le grito un "te lo dije" recibiendo un gruñido de parte de Samus, no quería admitirlo, pero contaba más sus acciones altruistas que otra cosa, de todas maneras, fue criada por los Chozo, aquellas criaturas llenas de sabiduría que tenían toda su fe y esperanza en Samus como un bien para la Galaxia.

— Por eso y muchas cosas más, serias un perfecto caballero —

Sus delicadas manos tocaron el rostro de la fría cazadora, erizando al instante su piel; fijando su mirada en ella, Samus abrazo a la cálida reina acercándola a su cuerpo.

— Eres demasiado tierna para mí, definitivamente deberías pensar en tener a una cazarrecompensas despiadada como tú caballero —

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, rodeando con sus manos el cuello de su querida cazadora siguiendo lo que pareciera una especie de jugueteo.

— Sabes, eres algo parecida a Link en cuanto a manera de actuar —

De alguna manera, Samus sintió como si le taladrara algo en la cabeza al oír el nombre del hylian de verde, pero trato de disimular lo mejor que podía.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices? ¿En qué me parecería a ese…a él? —

— Por el simple hecho de que actúan por el bien de los que más necesitan ayuda, sin recibir nada a cambio —

— ¿Disculpa? Si te tuviese que rescatar, cobraría bastante dinero, pobre de ti que no pagues el rescate —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué harías en dado caso señorita cazadora? —

Una sonrisa macabra y algo libidinosa surco por el rostro de Samus atrayendo más a Zelda, mirándola de arriba abajo descaradamente, dejándole en un silencio profundo. La reina no pudo evitar escapar un gemido ante el brusco acercamiento de sus cuerpos, sintiendo una necesidad de tener a tan magnifica mujer encima suya; acariciando su espalda con deseo, Samus ronroneo de cierta forma para Zelda, dándole a entender que lo mismo quería ella.

Con unos cuantos besos les bastaron para avanzar en aquello que las consumía por dentro, esos sentimientos encontrados que desde hacía días sentían la una por la otra. Las manos inquietas de la rubia con desespero comenzaron a tocar la parte baja del vestido para así levantarlo muy lentamente; Zelda ante esto se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de los roces con su querida mujer, pero algo en ella le hizo querer detenerse.

— ¡Samus detente! —

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es demasiado para usted, majestad? —

Aquellas palabras susurrantes le derritieron más en sus brazos, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo y con demasiado deseo, peleando internamente para parar un momento.

— ¡Majestad! —

Ambas quedaron estáticas al oír una voz externa, en esa posición tan sugerente; la reina ya había escuchado las pisadas antes, pero no pudo detener sus actos amorosos con la intimidante rubia sintiéndose sumamente apenada al respecto.

La joven sirvienta quedo de igual forma, no sabía qué hacer, encontrar a la soberana de esa manera y con aquella misteriosa mujer; era digno de un chisme descomunal. Con lentitud comenzó a rodearles disculpando la interrupción sonriendo de manera nerviosa; tanto Zelda como Samus se alejaron entre ellas para evitar más el penoso encuentro mirando cómo se alejaba con rapidez aquella mujer.

— ¿Crees que se lo cuente a alguien? —

Con un suspiro largo y profundo, la reina asentó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que toda clase de rumores vagaban a cada rato por el castillo; más esto no le molestaba del todo, pues al ser la reina debía mostrar compostura ante estos sucesos y no tomarles importancia, salvo claro que estos fueran de mayor grado atentando contra la propia seguridad de su majestad.

— Vamos a ver tu habitación, ya está siendo algo tarde —

Sonriéndole con cierto tono coqueto camino rumbo a las habitaciones, Samus por supuesto no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir con aquello que comenzó hace un momento, antes de que fueran interrumpidas por aquella joven de la servidumbre. No habían caminado mucho entrando a lo que parecía ser una habitación de huéspedes bastante amplia y acogedora, pero…

— ¿Qué te parece Samus? Cómoda ¿no te parece? —

— Si, supongo —

Samus con algo de pesadez se sentó en la cama mirando a la joven hylian, esta de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Es demasiado pequeña la habitación? —

— No, para nada, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que, no lo sé…pensaba en que quizá sería mejor idea que, me muestres tu habitación —

Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas ante la petición, le agradaba la idea y personalmente no lo había pensado de ese modo; quedando muda un momento de lo tímida que era con el tema.

A pesar de la apariencia dura, fría y seria de aquella cazadora, debía admitir que sabía cómo hacerla ruborizar, con esas palabras que parecían no contener nada escondido, haciendo algo inocente el momento para descubrir su "malévolo" plan. Volteando a otro lado para evitar verle a los ojos, acepto el irse juntas a su habitación; de todas maneras, era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, ya que era probable que no volvieran a estar juntas por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que en cierta forma le partía el alma pensar eso, trataba de no desanimarse frente a ella y verse fuerte, al menos antes de que ocurriera.

— ¿Esta es tu habitación? —

— S-sí, es algo grande ¿no? —

— ¿Algo? Es bastante grande; ya vez que buena idea tuve al querer acompañarte a dormir —

Zelda rio al ver aquella expresión de nuevo, Samus en ese modo seductor y salvaje, era algo que le gustaba ver de ella desde aquel acercamiento en la fuente de Lanayru.

— Supongo que tienes razón, gracias querida cazadora. Ahora ponte cómoda, iré a cambiarme, ya vuelvo —

Dejando a la alta mujer mientras se dirigía a su, igualmente enorme, armario cerrando la puerta tras ella. Samus quedando sola en la habitación comenzó a observar todo en él, las pinturas que se encontraban ahí, las enormes cortinas en las paredes con la afamada trifuerza y por supuesto la enorme cama que adornaba el medio del cuarto. En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la entrada a la habitación, no desaprovecho el momento y trato de cerrar lo mejor que pudo la puerta principal para no ser molestadas, recordando aquel suceso en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces Samus? —

— Solo trato de que tengamos la privacidad suficiente —

Una vez asegurada la puerta volteo a verla, encontrándose con tan linda figura femenina en una bata no muy larga abierta, mostrando un negligé de tonos violetas traslucido y algo corto; su cabello suelto dejando a la vista sus dos mechones característicos frente a sus senos, con aquella mirada tan en calma, ruborizada y tímida al lucirse de esa manera.

— Samus, por favor, no me mires así —

Dando un momento la espalda, la reina se sintió acosada de alguna manera, con aquella mirada tan atrevida que la desvestía con los ojos; se aproximó a la castaña tomando sus hombros con delicadeza, como si fuese de porcelana, bajo aquella bata para besar sus hombros con sutileza.

— ¿Acaso no le gusta que le mire de ese modo su majestad? A decir verdad, no puedo evitar verle de otra manera, su sola presencia me llena y reconforta; pero hay algo en mi pecho que me obliga a ser así con usted, algo que nadie más ha podido hacerme sentir —

La reina estaba sin moverse y disfrutando de aquellas bellas caricias, solo mordía su labio inferior aguantando de aquel momento tan erótico que le hacía pasar su tan amada cazarecompensas.

Esos tiernos besos fueron pasando a su cuello, obligando a bajar más la primera prenda que le cubría, hasta que cayera completamente, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir aquella tela deslizar en su piel. Esas manos fuertes bajaron a su vientre acariciándolo y abrazándola, como si no quisiera irse nunca de su lado; si este fuera un dulce sueño, y de este jamás quisiera despertar.

Con delicadeza, la reina acaricio aquellos mechones rubios, estremeciéndose ante las caricias que recibía subiendo de tono paulatinamente; Zelda en ese momento se dio la vuelta para verle a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada lo que su corazón sentía, si realmente era aquel un sentimiento mutuo y no llano disfrute sexual; fue entonces que recibió así, el beso que las llenaría, parte de aquella noche de luna llena, de un amor y atracción indescriptible para ambas.

Entregándose en cuerpo y alma la una con la otra, forjando así un sentimiento el cual comenzó como una simple amistad, que, aunque fue por un corto tiempo de conocerse lograron sentir aquello que las reconfortaba tanto al estar juntas, esa conexión que pocas veces se puede alcanzar con alguien. Ella una respetable y amada reina; ella una diestra y cansada cazarrecompensas.

Las delicadas manos de su majestad tocaron con lentitud aquella piel marcada por sus experiencias en combate, cicatrices que dolían al recordar y que estaban ahí para ese propósito, saber que en algún momento existió sufrimiento intenso a pesar de no demostrarlo, aprender a ser un caparazón y no dejar que los sentimientos le dominen. Zelda sabía de eso, quizá no a ese grado, pero sabía lo que llegaba a sentir.

Sonidos llenos de sentimientos mutuos llenaban la habitación, no importaba nada realmente, solo el demostrarse lo mucho que se llegaron a querer al conocerse de esa forma. El cariño que llego de manera inesperada y entregándose en aquella cueva sagrada, formándose con la delicadeza de una flor en primavera al abrir tímido sus pétalos a lo desconocido.

Las horas pasaron como si de una corriente de agua se tratase, el silencio reino en aquella alcoba, quedando solo suaves risas y miradas entrelazadas; pareciera como si la cazadora hubiese encontrado algo de gran valor y no quería soltarse de aquello tan preciado.

— Te amo —

Aquellas palabras salieron temblorosas, pero tomo por fin el suficiente valor como para decírselo de frente. Por otro lado, esto tomo por sorpresa a Samus, no se esperaba que le digiera tal cosa; por un momento no supo que decir, fue algo tan imprevisto que solo pudo abrazarla con suma fuerza, queriendo transmitirle lo mismo, besando con delicadeza aquellos labios que momentos atrás suplicaban su nombre.

— Mi querida reina, me gusta todo lo que tú eres, quisiera tenerte para mí siempre —

Nunca en su vida había dicho tales cosas, se sentía extrañamente abochornada, pero ante todo feliz por decírselo sin que esta le rechace. Zelda con cariño entrelazo sus manos con las de ella llevándolas a su pecho; esta vez se abriría con Samus contándole lo que su corazón más teme y anhela.

— Sabes que, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en Hyrule, no habría ningún problema. Todo el tiempo estaría contigo, cuidándote y amándote; quizá quedarte para siempre —

Su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada, no quería llorar frente a ella, solo cerro sus ojos sin dejar de soltar sus manos; Samus por su lado se sentía mas que honrada ante tal petición, era algo que también se daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza, vivir en aquel lugar que encontró por accidente, de manera pacífica sin pensar que algo podría matarle en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, el quedarse implicaban muchas cosas, hasta arriesgar la seguridad de su amada; pero pensar en ello le dejaba en claro que la protegería con su vida. Realmente eran más las cosas buenas con las cuales podían hacer su estadía en ese reino tan mágico, de por vida; tomando, por así decirlo, como una "jubilación" temprana.

Era algo apresurado, debía meditarlo y no tomar una decisión incorrecta; lo único que pudo pensar fue en tomar aquellas manos que tan fuertemente la tenían presa y besarlas lentamente, haciendo que la hylian enamorada levantase la mirada. Samus le miro con ternura, besando su frente y las pequeñas lagrimas que derramo al confesarle aquello que la mataba por dentro.

— No te preocupes, te prometo que lo pensare bien. Mientras trata de descansar, mañana tendrá una agenda apretada su majestad —

Zelda sonrió ante esas palabras, con eso se daba por bien servida; le abrazo con reconfortándose en su pecho, suspirando profundamente respondiendo un "si" cansado, durmiendo por fin. La cazadora se limitó a acariciar aquellos cabellos castaños, perdiéndose en su aroma y la respiración de esta, solo quería hacer una sola cosa desde hacía tanto tiempo y eso era dormir plácidamente; algo tan simple que no siempre se daba tal lujo.

Descansar por fin, con la mente en blanco…


	20. Cinco minutos contigo

Capítulo XX "Festival de Verano"

 _Una luz suave se manifiesta por todo el lugar, una tranquilidad se siente relajando el espíritu; todo parece estar bien, pero unas gotas azules comienzan a caer mojando todo y es entonces donde el firmamento se torna oscuro con relámpagos surcando sus cielos donde antes se respiraba la calma. El humo espectral purpura la envuelve en una ahogante tortura, sintiéndose débil ante ello, como si recorriese su espíritu doblegándolo._

…

La joven reina se despierta de manera violenta, su respiración es agitada y con un terror en sus ojos, su piel sudorosa, fría y temblorosa; todo había sido un mal sueño, más bien una terrible pesadilla. Comenzando a calmarse se da cuenta de que la noche aun no terminaba; tratando de recostarse nuevamente su mano toco algo suave y tibio. Y ahí estaba ella, dormida profundamente con su rostro que denotaba paz en su sueño, Zelda le sonrió con ternura al ver que al menos una de las dos se encontraba dormida plácidamente, sin miedo ni preocupaciones; con cuidado le acomodo en su pecho acariciando sus rubios cabellos desordenados, dándole un beso en la frente recordando su amor correspondido. Pero a pesar de tener aquellos pensamientos dulces y cariñosos, no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño tan oscuro y ahogante.

Intentando olvidar eso, se relajó cerrando sus ojos, aferrándose en su querida cazadora para sentirse a salvo de todo, al menos de lo que quedaba de noche con aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

— ¡Santas Diosas divinas! ¡Me quede dormida! —

La castaña mujer se despertó con prisa, notando lo iluminada que estaba la habitación, ¿Cómo era posible eso? si tan solo recuerda haber pestañeado para volver a descansar; había dormido tan plácidamente que se le olvido por completo que tenía el compromiso del festival y debía estar desde temprano lista.

— ¿Ya se levantó majestad? ¿Majestad? ¿Está ahí? —

Los incesantes llamados a la puerta le dejaron nerviosa contestándole un "en un momento salgo" para que no siguiera insistiendo, trato de despabilarse y levantarse, cuando algo la detuvo, algo que sostenía su mano con fuerza. Fue entonces que miro a la somnolienta cazadora sosteniendo su mano, jalándola de regreso con ella, acostándola y aferrándose a ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —

— Buenos días Samus— tartamudeo por el inesperado abrazo —nos quedamos dormidas y hay que levant… —

Aquella rubia aun aprisionando a la apurada mujer, beso con suavidad la nuca de esta mordiendo ligeramente su larga oreja, dejando a Zelda completamente a su merced, deleitándose con la sensación tan placentera que le hacía olvidar todo lo que le estaba agobiando en el momento. Samus sabia los puntos débiles de la gobernante y le encantaba como ronroneaba al tocarlos con suma precisión, era una cazarrecompensas con renombre después de todo.

Los insistentes llamados a la puerta de su dama de compañía le hacían caer a la realidad, aquella que normalmente estaba a la orden del día. Zelda intentando zafarse inútilmente de su amada, esta le gruñía no queriendo dejarla, volteándola de, tal manera quedara bajo ella.

— Te dije que no te dejare ir así de sencillo señorita —

— P-pero S-Samus, debo levantarme ¿no oyes que tocan la puer…? —

No pudo alegar más, los labios de aquella ruda mujer le callaron de manera fugaz, explorando cada rincón de su boca nuevamente, no podía hacer más, Zelda estaba a su completa disposición, no quería que esto acabara tan rápido, quería más de anoche, quería sucumbir a sus deseos mortales nuevamente. Aferrándose a su espalda, le abrazo con fervor suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera y seguir con su agenda apretada; inútilmente pudo lograr su cometido al sentir un par de manos traviesas acariciar sus desnudos senos, como si de objetos valiosos y delicados se tratasen.

— Lo vez, tus piernas no quieren que me detenga alteza —

Susurrando suavemente esas palabras bajo al cuello de la hylian extasiada, pegando un suave grito de placer al sentir dientes mordisqueando su tan erizada piel. Si exclamaban en la puerta o la derribaban no le importaba en ese momento, aquello que hacia esa mujer galáctica era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, sentirla suya como si hubiese sido siempre.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, entrando su dama de compañía junto a dos señoritas de la servidumbre, entre ellas la que pillo a las dos mujeres dándose cariños en el pasillo la noche anterior. Todo el mundo quedo petrificado, tanto las recién llegadas como las que se encontraban en cama; Zelda se incorporó de golpe junto a su guerrera, sus rostros ruborizados denotaban las fechorías que hacían y al mismo tiempo la sorpresa de ser encontradas en aquella situación intima.

— ¡Reina Zelda! ¿Qué se supone que hace con esta señorita? — regaño su dama de compañía — Eso no importa ya, debe estar arreglada, el tiempo es oro, la iniciación del festival será en unas horas más, pero es mejor que comencemos de una vez —

— ¡Debe estar vestida antes de que todos comiencen los preparativos y aun no se decide por el vestido que usará! —

— Señorita Zelda, han llegado ya los ciudadanos encargados de los puestos que se integraran al festival; ya están preparando todo, pero creemos que es de suma importancia su presencia —

La castaña hylian no sabía que responder, estaba tan exaltada por la interrupción y pasmada por lo inmersa que estaba hace unos segundos, eran demasiadas preguntas; pero antes de que pudiese dar una buena explicación, Samus salió en su auxilio tratando de defenderle lo mejor que pudo y a su manera claro.

— ¿Qué acaso la Reina no puede tener privacidad? ¿Por qué demonios no tocan la puerta? Para eso sirve, ¿no?, cuanta imprudencia hay aquí —

Las mujeres presentes, incluso la misma Zelda, se quedaron estupefactas ante la ferocidad y el cómo defendía la rubia a la joven gobernante, y por supuesto no esperando que ella saliera en su defensa de esa manera un poco agresiva, dejando a las damiselas con cierto temor.

— Pero la Reina debe alistarse para el festival — titubeaba una de las doncellas.

— Además, ¿Usted que hace en la habitación de su majestad? —

A pesar de aquel reclamo que, por un lado, estaba bien infundado, Samus no se doblego ni cambio su semblante reacio en ningún momento

— Como su hoy, caballero personal de la reina, está tratando un asunto de suma importancia conmigo. Cuando se desocupe les avisará, ¿No pueden esperar cinco minutos más? —

Sin decir más, aquellas "intrusas" abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta nuevamente aun sin saber exactamente que paso, más que nada no querían meterse con aquella intimidante mujer; Samus suspiro pesadamente volteando a donde su princesita, podía sentir una mirada penetrante observarle.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —

— ¿Eso? Nos di más tiempo... ¿Estas molesta conmigo? ¿Crees que exagere? —

— Todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco mucho. Nunca sé que hacer en esas situaciones, tiendo a obedecer muchas veces a pesar de que no tengan razón en las decisiones que tomen por mí, o si deseo darme un tiempo más —

— Tal vez solo necesitan una voz firme —

La Reina acaricio la mejilla de aquella que seguía arriba suyo con tal delicadeza que la otra no pudo evitar suspirar, observando cada parte de su rostro y su mirar tan sereno, acurrucándose pesadamente en su cuello por no querer irse de aquel lugar tan acogedor con su querida Zelda.

Pasando los minutos, ya con el debido permiso, las damas de compañía pasaron a la habitación de la gobernante para comenzar a arreglarla sin ya poder oponerse la cazadora; Zelda parecía tan tranquila ya que para ella era algo normal todo ese proceso, pero para Samus todo eso era algo nuevo y no sabía qué hacer, quizá solo esperar a que estuviese lista para comenzar a acompañarle como le había prometido que fuese su caballero en la festividad.

— Señorita, usted también tiene que arreglarse si quiere ser la acompañante de la Reina en esta fiesta tan importante —

Samus no tuvo momento para alegar o negarse, pues esta con fuerza la tomo del brazo para arreglarla como toda una señorita, según la joven de la servidumbre. Con algo de enfado se miró al enorme espejo que tenía enfrente, ya arreglada con un vestido que descubría sus tobillos, un poco amplio y de tela fresca, de color claro celeste e insignias con letras hylians junto a detalles que dibujaban los triángulos sagrados. El diseño era simple, pero elegante; a Samus no le disgustaba del todo, más no era algo que estaba acostumbrada a usar, solo recordó una sola vez que uso un vestido y fue en sus años mozos cuando recién comenzó su vida de cazarrecompensas y tuvo que ir a la Federación Galáctica para estar encubierta; de ahí en fuera, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad ni las ganas de usar uno.

— Se mira muy bonita señorita, ¿Qué le parece? —

— Realmente no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada, pero supongo que sirve en su cometido —

La joven doncella le observo raro al oír aquellas palabras, no entendió del todo a lo que se refería, pero eso daba igual pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse a seguir con sus tareas del día, dejando sola a Samus mientras seguía mirándose con algo de pena al espejo.

Fue entonces que un pensamiento fugaz se cruzó en su mente, algo que no se había puesto a pensar en bastantes años; su mamá. Al verse arreglada de esa manera como si de una joven mujer normal se tratara, se preguntó en ese instante si su madre, aquella que le protegió de ser atacada a muerte por su archienemigo actual, lucia de esa manera todo el tiempo, si había heredado alguna facción de ella; no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho, esos recuerdos tan sufribles los mantenía siempre en lo más profundo de su mente, alejados de la poca cordura que podía mantener.

En ese momento una cálida voz le saco de sus pensamientos perdidos en el espejo, Zelda había terminado de arreglarse y le llamo tocando su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede Samus? ¿Te sientes mal? —

Sin fijarse en el vestido que traía puesto su cazadora, le obligo a voltearse para verle; en sus ojos penetrantes se denotaba tristeza profunda y un ceño fruncido como si no quisiera que le viesen de esa manera tan vulnerable para ella, trato de apartarse del agarre de la reina, pero esta no cedió pues no era solo incomodidad de la rubia si no algo más y Zelda no podía dejarle así con esa tristeza.

— No me veas, no me gusta que me vean cuando estoy así —

Quedando frente a Zelda, bajo la mirada para no verle a los ojos y sentir que el mundo se le venía abajo por ese simple, tonto y tan significativo pensamiento, se sentía impotente cuando algo así la lograba tumbar, podía enfrentarse a una horda tras otra de piratas espaciales y vencer a su tan mortal enemigo Ripley las veces que sean, pero el solo hecho de pensar en su niñez o en cosas del pasado que le atormentan, le hacen sentir la persona más insignificante del universo entero.

Fue ahí que lo sintió, aquel gesto tan dulce y cálido que le habían dado en su vida, eso que le hacía pensar en lo acertados que fueron sus sentimientos con aquella mujer hylian; esta le abrazaba con sumo cariño tratando de entender el por qué se sentía de esa manera, ¿acaso para ella era tan sufrible vestir así? No podía ser eso, aquellos ojos mostraban melancolía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La mirada de preocupación de la reina aumento al notar que no se despegaba de su cuello durante el abrazo, escuchando un suave sollozo de aquella alma casi inquebrantable. Zelda con cuidado acaricio su cabeza preguntando él porque estaba en ese estado; después de un breve silencio, esta solo respondió entre suspiros algo que no se hubiese podido imaginar nunca si le pusieran a adivinar que tenía.

— Mamá, estoy así por tratar de recordarle… —

Los ojos de la castaña mujer se abrieron sorprendidos, en ningún momento de su estadía en Hyrule se habían preguntado por familiares o algo por el estilo, añadiendo que Samus no era alguien muy comunicativa hasta hace, relativamente poco. Tan solo recuerda algo muy vago que le comento en esas noches que trataban de dormir al buscar las piezas de su nave, que el planeta de donde era originaria había sido exterminado cuando era muy joven, y podía darse una idea de que su madre era también de las eliminadas por aquellos seres despreciables.

Debía admitir la reina que también extrañaba a su madre, quizá su muerte no habrá sido de manera violenta como la de su querida cazarrecompensas, pero le extrañaba a tal punto de que lloraba muchas veces por ratos prolongados. Con todo el cariño que pudo, pego su mejilla con la de ella, tratando de encontrar confort en su acción, sin palabras, darle a entender que le comprende y que todo estará bien; inmediatamente Samus le abrazo con más fuerza sin decir nada aún.

El tiempo que pasaron así se sintió como algo eterno, pero no debieron pasar más de cinco minutos en ese estado, Samus se separó de ella para tallar su rostro y con cierto enfado, pero más que nada vergüenza.

— Disculpa que me hayas mirado de esa manera —

— Para nada, no tienes por qué disculparte —

Zelda se acercó a Samus, mirándose al enorme espejo, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

— Te miras hermosa Zel, disculpa también por no decírtelo antes —

La joven reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, tomando tímidamente la mano de la alta rubia le hizo el mismo cumplido; fue en ese momento que Samus se volvió a sentir de alguna manera incomoda, revelando el porqué de su pesar; una vez analizando eso, Zelda tomo con fuerza la mano de su compañera.

— Sabes, cuando me veo al espejo y me debo vestir para ceremonias de este tipo, me recuerda mucho a mi mamá. Ella solía usar este tipo de atuendos también —

Samus con su mirada perdida reacciono al comentario, esbozando una sonrisa cansada, sintiéndose completamente tonta al darse cuenta de que Zelda estaba en la misma situación.

— Es curioso, al verme vestida de esta manera, pensé si…me parezco a mi mamá. Solo tengo un vago recuerdo de ella y, no lo sé —

Ambas seguían de frente a su reflejo, Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse triste, más aún por lo que había dicho; se aferró de su brazo sonriéndole sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

— Tu madre debió ser alguien muy hermosa, y debe de estar orgullosa al ver en la gran mujer que eres —

Aunque las palabras de la reina eran sinceras, Samus no se sentía como tal, se creía peor que eso, no estaba tan "orgullosa" como pensaba Zelda, pero por alguna razón esas palabras le reconfortaron. Trato de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza para seguir con el día y dejar de lamentarse por aquello.

— Basta Zel, me estas avergonzando y no voy a ir a ningún lado —

— ¿P-pero por qué? Si te miras tan linda así, no quise…—

Samus comenzó a reír de repente, dando a entender que solo bromeaba con ella, de alguna manera debía romper esa atmosfera triste que se había creado, hoy se suponía que era un día especial y de alegría, según Zelda; fue entonces que Samus cargo sin mucho esfuerzo a la reina en sus brazos muy al estilo nupcial dejando en shock a esta, pues no se esperaba tal acción de la cazadora.

— Solo bromeo su majestad, no podría evitar ir contigo, más aún si estas vestida como una autentica Diosa — inmediatamente hizo una pausa y antes de que una feliz Zelda digiera algo, Samus le gruño con cierta picardía.

— Rayos, vestida así me dan ganas de secuestrarte un par de horas más; esta cazadora necesita ver su recompensa —

La reina inmediatamente noto el doble sentido en sus palabras sonrojándose violentamente dándole una palmadita a Samus por su atrevimiento, el cual no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, solo que no disponían del tiempo que ella quisiera tener para estar a su lado y efectuar aquel "secuestro", quizá para otra ocasión será.


End file.
